


Расхитители Гробниц

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sex, tomb raiders, АУ, Гей секс, Загадки, Охотники за головами, Путешествия, драма, мистика, охотники за древностями, похищения, приключения, расхитители гробниц, романс, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 49,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Цукишима Кей годами полагал, что его старший брат Акитеру ― успешный археолог, который разъезжает по странам Азии, участвуя в раскопках. И он бы продолжал так думать, если бы однажды Укай Кейшин не рассказал о настоящей профессии брата и его бесследном исчезновении во время последней поездки. Вместе с исследовательской группой Кей отправляется на поиски пропавшей экспедиции.





	1. По следам Акитеру

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Spokon BigBang 2019
> 
> На данный момент в тексте 27 глав и это считается завершенной первой частью. Продолжение следует, потому в счетчике глав указано 28 (но ожидается их гораздо больше). Приятного просмотра, не переключайтесь.
> 
> Авторские допущения и фантазии вперемешку с историческими фактами.  
> Сноски (*) располагаются в конце глав.

Кей сидел в международном аэропорту Шанхая и листал старый дневник Акитеру в надежде найти хоть какие-нибудь ответы и подсказки, но с тех пор, как он открывал этот потертый коричневый блокнот в последний раз, не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. Все записи были краткими и малоинформативными в стиле «12.12.2014, прибыли в Куала-Лумпур, завтра выдвигаемся на юго-восток, босс организовал автобус. Нашел гида» или «по указанным координатам ничего не нашли, дополнительные поиски и выход на точку заняли двенадцать часов». Кроме пары сухих предложений не упоминалось ни точных мест, ни названий улиц, имен или прочих наводок, как будто владелец дневника очень ленился все это записывать. Зато не ленился рисовать. Дневник пестрел карандашными и чернильными скетчами, на первый взгляд можно было решить, что его вел путешествующий художник, а не искатель сокровищ в третьем поколении.

Кей закрыл и отодвинул блокнот, глядя на него, как на на врага. От досады и раздражения на собственную слепоту хотелось выбросить его подальше и забыть обо всем, что он узнал за последние пару недель. 

Еще раньше к нему пришел Укай Кейшин и запустил цепочку событий в результате которой Кей сидел в многолюдном и шумном аэропорту среди множества китайских студентов в ожидании своего транзитного рейса до Ченгду.

Укай нашел Кея в антропологическом музее, увел после практики на ужин и без всяких отступлений спросил:

― Как давно ты разговаривал с Акитеру-куном в последний раз?

― Больше месяца назад, ― озадаченно произнес Кей. ― Что-то случилось?

Кей тогда еще задумался, что странно слышать такой вопрос от непосредственного начальника брата, да и с Акитеру они общались довольно-таки редко последние пару лет из-за работы.

Постоянные разъезды старшего Цукишимы, «археологические раскопки», надо же, хаха, Кей действительно велся на всю эту чушь годами. И не просто велся, он очень гордился успехами брата и был рад видеть его увлечение работой на грани одержимости. Не каждый студент сразу после университета мог добиться того, чтобы участвовать в экспедициях, но Акитеру был счастливчиком, прошедшим отбор в выездную команду, во многом благодаря Укаю.

Так Кей думал до того, как узнал истинные причины разъездов брата. И еще о семейном бизнесе.

― Случилось, ― хоть Укай и говорил серьезно, тон его оставался спокойным, и все равно уже тогда Кей почуял неладное.

Еще раньше, когда Акитеру сообщил об очередных раскопках на Хоккайдо, Кей лишь пожал плечами и пожелал удачи. Но теперь, слушая Укая, он чувствовал, что произошло что-то крайне неприятное. И сам не понимал, хочет ли знать, что именно.

― Акитеру-кун сказал тебе, что работает археологом?

― Хотите сказать, что это не так?

― Кей-кун, ― Укай вздохнул, ― твой брат не археолог. И никогда не был на раскопках, ― серьезно сказал он и поспешно добавил: ― В том смысле, в котором ты привык думать.

― Что вы хотите этим сказать?

Укай отвернулся от озадаченного Кея, выудил из нагрудного кармана куртки пачку сигарет и прикурил. Он старательно избегал прямого взгляда, пока щелкал зажигалкой, чем пробуждал в Кее желание попросить сигарету с ложной надеждой, что это поможет сгладить нервозность. И без того напряженная атмосфера стала еще тяжелее, Кей побледнел, успев напридумывать самые неприятные сценарии и накрутить себя до предела за считанные секунды. Когда Укай наконец решился глянуть на него, то поперхнулся дымом.

― Черт, Кей-кун, у меня нет оснований полагать, что Акитеру-кун умер. Да я уверен, что он жив. Просто... В каком-то смысле то, чем он занимается, можно назвать археологией, но этот бизнес, скажем так, не совсем легальный.

От этого стало немного легче, но следующая догадка тоже оказалась далеко не радостной.

― Он чернокопатель, ― выпалил Кей.

Укай скривился от грубого термина и поправил:

― Черный археолог, кладоискатель, но да, можно и так сказать.

― И вы тоже.

Укай кивнул, и Кей, терпеливо вздохнул, выжидательно посмотрел на него: что еще нового тот скажет? 

― Не совсем легальный бизнес, говорите, ― от такого мягкого определения захотелось рассмеяться. ― Не совсем легальный ― это как? Наполовину легальный? На треть?

Укай скривился, выдыхая вонючий дым дешевых сигарет в сторону.

― Что случилось с моим братом? ― вопрос прозвучал прежде, чем Укай успел открыть рот. ― Вы поэтому пришли ко мне? Если он, как вы считаете, не погиб.

Укай не знал и не узнал бы, скольких усилий Кею тогда стоило произнести эти вопросы. В горле стоял ком, говорить совсем не хотелось. Кому угодно потребовалось бы время, чтобы переварить такие «прекрасные» новости.

― Он в порядке. Акитеру-кун отправился на задание две недели назад. Но уже два дня как его группа не выходит на связь. Внезапная потеря контакта ― дело для нас привычное. Однако произошло кое-что… довольно подозрительное.

Кей сразу понял, о чем речь, потому что накануне вечером с электронного адреса Акитеру ему пришло письмо. Тогда он не обратил на это внимания, потому что Акитеру часто присылал такие письма и фотографии-доказательства для младшего брата, что занят на раскопках. Нет, даже не совсем доказательства, а скорее «посмотри, какая красота, у меня все в порядке, пока». И со временем Кей настолько привык, что не всегда считал нужным открывать сообщения в момент получения, а просто откладывал их на потом.

Но если Акитеру пропал два дня назад, а вчера Кей получил очередное письмо, не значило ли это, что брат не доверял своей команде?

― Что именно произошло?

Укай потер переносицу, стряхнул пепел; его промедление и молчание уже порядком раздражали,но Кей понимал, что ему самому было бы непросто говорить о таком, так что спокойно позволил Укаю собраться с мыслями.

― Кагеяма с Ямагучи отследили отправку данных с его аккаунта, ― наконец сказал тот. ― Видели, что письмо ушло, но не знают содержание. Потому я и сказал, что твой брат в порядке.

Ямагучи, давний друг Кея, работал на Укая. Акитеру работал на Укая. Даже угрюмый бывший однокурсник Кагеяма. Полный комплект. 

― Что еще мне предстоит узнать? Может, мой куратор тоже работает на вас? Да чего уж там, весь антропологический музей?

Укай промолчал.

Кей почувствовал дискомфорт от его присутствия, как школьник, вынужденный обедать с хулиганом-обидчиком. Очки давили на переносицу и на виски не хуже ответственности, но от очков хотя бы можно было избавиться.

― Мне нужно, чтобы ты взял себя в руки, Цукишима-кун, ― сказал Укай, придвигаясь ближе. От него пахло табачным дымом и терпкой туалетной водой, и запах показался Кею таким же неприятным, как и вся ситуация. ― Ты прочитал сообщение? Что там было?

― Еще нет.

Кей скривился. Чувствовал он себя неважно, все еще ошарашенный новостями о брате, о его лжи и, что самое главное ― о его исчезновении. Потрясающие новости принес человек, который, предполагалось, обеспечивает Акитеру работой, а не отправляет на опасные задания черт знает куда.

― Я так полагаю, уехал он вовсе не на Хоккайдо?

Укай, кажется, по лицу Кея понял, что лучше ничего не утаивать.

― Нет, ― прямо сказал он. ― Акитеру отправился в Долину Девяти Озер.

Кей прокрутил название в голове; звучало смутно знакомо, он даже не сразу сообразил о чем речь. Переписал в уме иероглифы, по привычке прочел их на втором языке и про себя застонал.

― Цзючжайгоу. Вы отправили его в Китай?

Казалось, новости не могли стать еще хуже. Родной брат, занимающийся незаконной деятельностью, да еще на территории чужой страны, где за эту самую деятельность применяется смертная казнь. Родители были бы просто счастливы. Родители… Эта мысль зацепила, как крючок, и потянула со дна целый ворох догадок. Они плескались под поверхностью, сопротивлялись, тянули леску на себя...

Укай хотел что-то сказать, но смолк, наблюдая за ним.

― Родители в курсе, конечно, ― произнес Кей. Не так сложно оказалось сопоставить факты: успешный бизнес семьи, детство в музеях в окружении «интересных штук», постоянные командировки мамы с папой.

― Послушай, это может прозвучать как оправдание, но Акитеру сам захотел туда поехать. Мы все готовы к последствиям, когда отправляемся в экспедиции, это не туризм и не студенческие походы, ― стоило отдать Укаю должное, от неловких тем он уходил с профессионализмом юриста. И подводил к таким же неловким темам.

― Конечно, сам, я и не сомневаюсь, ― с досадой усмехнулся Кей.

― Если ты думаешь, ― быстро заговорил Укай, ― что это первая поездка в Китай, то вынужден тебя огорчить, Цукишима-кун, он занимается этим не первый год и знает, что делает…

Кей закатил глаза.

― И поэтому он исчез, а вы сейчас здесь, как гонец с плохими новостями. Если бы не этот случай, мне бы никто никогда не рассказал правду, да?

Укай затушил истлевшую сигарету и откинулся на спинку стула.

― Послушай, я пришел не просто сообщить тебе об исчезновении брата, а просить помощи. Нам нужно постараться разыскать их по свежим следам.

― А вам не приходило в голову, ― произнес Кей, постукивая кончиками пальцев по столу, ― что его арестовали? Что их всех арестовали.

По выражению лица Укая стало понятно, что он все же что-то недоговаривал. С одной стороны старался держаться максимально открыто, с другой ― утаивал возможно важные детали. Кей решил, что к таким, как Укай Кейшин, нужен особый подход. Например, шантаж.

― К черту, ― выругался Кей, вставая, ― вас и ваши тайны. Найдите моего брата.

Как и ожидалось, Укай перехватил его за руку. Не зря же он заявился к нему. Хотелось отругать себя за то, что не открыл имейл.

― Цукишима-кун, ты должен сказать мне, что было в сообщении Акитеру.

Хватило одного холодного взгляда, чтобы Укай отпустил руку. Он поспешно вытащил из кармана записную книжку, и, наспех что-то написав на вырванном листе, протянул его Кею.

― Ладно, твоя взяла, ― поморщился Укай. ― Это для безопасной связи. Информация в обмен на информацию. Я отвечу на все твои вопросы, если ты скажешь, что было в сообщении.

Все оказалось проще, чем Кей ожидал, и это, как минимум, значило, что дело было серьезное.

Ямагучи и Акитеру занимались чем-то абсолютно противозаконным, но Кей всегда слышал от них лишь восторженные описания мест, где они побывали. Никто, конечно же, не упоминал, что это опасно и чревато не особо приятными последствиями. Рассказы, какими бы лживыми ни были, всегда вызывали у Кея легкую зависть. 

Было интересно, что китайская юридическая система делает с иностранцами, тем более ― с японцами. Сразу казнит? Или все же судит, а потом казнит? Да и черных археологов не любили нигде, считая их варварами и превращая в злодеев похуже убийц и насильников. Других способов борьбы с расхищением культурного наследия не было.

Кей размышлял, что толкало людей на подобный образ жизни? Жажда наживы? Но семья Цукишим всегда жила в достатке. С другой стороны, на чем строилось их благополучие? Обычно людей на разорение гробниц толкали голод, нищета и бедность. Самый последний известный Кею период разорения пришелся на середину двадцатого века ― Вторая Мировая. Многие тогда не просто выжили, а сколотили состояние на найденных в земле медных горшках и нефритовых статуэтках.

Но сейчас, когда, казалось бы, у семьи было все, ими двигал живой интерес и любовь к загадкам. Кей помнил, как в детстве часами слушал зачитываемые вслух страшилки, мифы и легенды про императоров, богов и исчезнувших поселениях, а порой целых царствах.

Он до сих пор видел, как горели глаза Акитеру от рассказов очередной найденной в книгах истории. Они никогда не верили в богиню Луны, оживших самураев, призраков императриц и тому подобное, особенно Кей, который всегда относился к этому со здоровой долей скепсиса, но живой ум искал ответы, пути появления таких историй. Уже тогда он понимал, что у всего должно быть объяснение, у каждой легенды есть истоки. Акитеру был таким же. По этой причине он пошел на историко-археологический факультет. Кея же больше интересовала эволюция человеческого мышления, чем копание в земле.

Да и не только она. На самом деле его интересовало очень многое, в том числе физика и астрономия. Но разве не рано изучать космос и другие миры, когда ты до конца не понимаешь свой собственный.

Нельзя было винить Акитеру, Ямагучи или даже Укая за то, чем они решили заниматься. У обычных археологов связаны руки и глаза, им разрешают прикасаться лишь к малой части наследия прошлого.

У черных археологов этих рамок нет.

Чувство беспокойства за брата у Кея внезапно сменилось гложущей завистью. Акитеру много лет скрывал от него свою профессию. Сколько ответов на загадки он уже нашел? Сколько всего увидел?

Кей впервые за свои двадцать шесть лет оказался так близко к этому миру, от которого его сознательно отгородили.

Уже дома, когда открывал сообщение Акитеру, Кей был готов к чему угодно: к просьбе о помощи, завещанию и прощанию, но только не к очередным фотографиям из поездки. Все немногочисленные изображения оказались примерно одного цвета: сняты со вспышкой в темном помещении, довольно поспешно, судя по размытости некоторых. На них были представлены фрески, Кей с трудом мог предположить их возраст.

Назвать это зацепкой язык не поворачивался.

Да и сейчас, сидя за столиком старбакса в аэропорту, Кей продолжал разгадывать оставленную братом загадку. Была ли она загадкой вообще?

Акитеру, черный археолог, движимый поиском ответов, уезжает с очередной экспедицией в чужую страну и там пропадает. Через сутки после обрыва связи он отправляет Кею фотографии древних фресок, очевидно сделанные в спешке, и больше от него ничего не слышно. Версию первую и маловероятную — смерть брата Кей отбросил сразу. Версия вторая: Акитеру схватила полиция, или он знал, что его схватят, и отправил файлы Кею. Для чего? Они так важны? Как он смог отправить файлы из тюрьмы?

Акитеру выслал файлы не Укаю, не Ямагучи, а именно Кею. Очевидно, он не доверял собственной команде. Или кому-то одному из них. А может, просто хотел, чтобы Кей сам во всем разобрался? От количества вопросов голова шла кругом.

― Во что ты меня втягиваешь, Акитеру? ― пробормотал Кей себе под нос.


	2. Куроо Тецуро

― Прошу прощения, здесь свободно? ― внезапно прозвучавшая среди китайского гомона японская речь вернула Кея обратно к реальности.

Он взглянул на стоящего перед ним высокого мужчину. Тот улыбнулся и, не дождавшись ответа, стал устраиваться напротив ― задвинул рюкзак под стол и поставил свой кофе на столик.

― Спасибо, ― он расплылся в улыбке, и Кей не сразу понял, что, наверное, выглядит чересчур озадаченным.

Он оглянулся на ожидавшую вылета толпу ― когда вокруг ни одного свободного места, прогонять человека было бы слишком грубо.

― Пожалуйста, ― он пожал плечами и уткнулся взглядом в блокнот, возвращаясь к размышлениям.

Когда Кей сообщил, что отправляется отправиться за Акитеру Укай был категорически против, дело едва ли не дошло до отказа от взаимного обмена информацией. Только благодаря Ямагучи, который беспокоился за старшего Цукишиму не меньше, чем за младшего, они смогли прийти к договоренности.

Ему разрешили поехать после принятия десятка условий: не опаздывать, не отставать, не задавать лишних вопросов, слушаться любого приказа и тому подобное. Под конец раздраженной тирады Укая Кей уже ждал, что ему подсунут расписку о неразглашении или какой-нибудь еще юридически заверенный документ.

Не успел он как следует закопаться в собственные мысли, как его опять из них выдернули.

― Взять еще один кофе? ― поинтересовался незнакомец. ― В качестве компенсации? А то вы, кажется, не очень рады моей компании. Я Куроо, кстати. Куроо Тецуро.

― Не стоит, ― ответил Кей и под внимательным взглядом добавил: ― Цукишима Кей.

Куроо опять улыбнулся. Так улыбаются уверенные в себе люди, беззаботные и, может, даже счастливые, и на секунду Кею захотелось так же забыть о предстоящей экспедиции, пить кофе и ни о чем не думать.

― Всегда приятно встретить своих, да?

Оставлять Кея в покое он точно не собирался, но Кей сам был рад отвлечься от переживаний и вежливо кивнул. Получив зеленый свет, Куроо сразу оживился и поставил локти на стол.

― Учиться или путешествовать?

― Учиться, ― легко соврал Кей.

― А я путешествовать, ― сказал Куроо. ― Забавно, иностранцев сразу видно в аэропорту, даже если они азиаты и говорят на местном языке, ― он глянул на Кея. ― Ты хорошо говоришь по-китайски, слышал тебя на выходе из самолета.

Значит, они летели вместе. Кей попытался вспомнить, видел ли сам этого Куроо Тецуро, но осознал, что почти весь перелет прошел мимо него. Стало стыдно перед самим собой, Кей привык быть внимательным и осторожным.

― Спасибо, ― ответ вновь прозвучал слишком незаинтересованно.

― Ты не очень общительный, да? Прости, если побеспокоил. 

Не было похоже, что Куроо старательно ищет тему для разговора, скорее просто говорит, о чем думает. Он подмигнул Кею и занялся своим кофе, как если бы вдруг решил оставить его в покое.

Но вторжение уже произошло, граница была нарушена. Кея вырвали из размышлений, настроили на иной лад и бросили как есть. Запах кофе раздразнил и напомнил о голоде и сне.

― Передумал насчет кофе? ― опять заговорил Куроо, когда Кей полез за бумажником. ― Посиди, я возьму. Тебе какой?

Куроо встал быстрее, чем Кей успел достать кошелек.

― Любой, не сладкий.

― Понял.

Открытым дружелюбием Куроо так быстро умел расположить к себе, что это даже вызывало восхищение. Несмотря на очередь, он вернулся довольно быстро, как раз когда Кей запихивал в свой тяжелый рюкзак блокнот Акитеру.

― Судя по твоему знанию китайского, ты изучаешь языки, ― заключил Куроо, как только устроился и поставил перед Кеем стаканчик.

― Верно, ― в каком-то роде Кей даже не соврал. Китайский он стал изучать еще до университета, а там один за другим потянулись похожие и лежавшие в основе языки.

― Ох, здорово, ― искренне восхитился Куроо, ― Я вот кроме родного и английского ничего не знаю.

― Значит, оно вам… не особо надо.

Куроо поставил локоть на столик и подпер щеку кулаком, изучая Кея и чуть улыбнувшись с его оговорки.

― Да, казалось бы, путешественнику вроде меня стоит знать побольше языков, ― усмехнулся Куроо, ― но полиглот из меня никакой. И давай на «ты».

Кей улыбнулся в ответ и осторожно отпил из своего стакана. Горький и терпкий ― Куроо угадал.

― Ну как? ― поинтересовался Куроо. ― Там было много «не горьких».

― То, что нужно.

― Супер.

Во время наступившей неловкой паузы Кей сделал вид, что занят кофе, а Куроо смотрел на него в открытую и постукивал пальцами по поверхности стола.

― Надеюсь, я не очень отвлекаю? У тебя был такой серьезный, сосредоточенный вид… Экзамены еще не скоро.

В том-то и дело, что Куроо отвлекал, но именно это и требовалось Кею. Он тонул в собственных переживаниях, отчего время застывало, часы и минуты тянулись, а Куроо как будто вмешивался в неприятно медленный ход времени, развлекал. Обычно Кея только нервировали вежливые незначительные разговоры в аэропорту, он скрывался от них за наушниками, книгами и телефоном. Но сейчас это было как нельзя кстати, и, как ни странно, открытость Куроо вызывала симпатию.

― Все в порядке, я просто иногда слишком много думаю.

― Плохая привычка, ― рассмеялся Куроо.

― Согласен.

― Слушай, ― Куроо придвинулся ближе, ― а где ты учишься? Куда едешь?

Кей напрягся, размышляя о наиболее убедительной лжи, и даже не сразу вспомнил, что может не отвечать вообще.

― К чему такие вопросы?

― А вдруг я буду в твоем городе? Тогда мы могли бы увидеться, и мне не пришлось бы искать знающего японский гида.

― Я бесполезен как экскурсовод, не умею интересно рассказывать, ― Кей пожал плечами, ― да и вряд ли будет на это время.

Куроо склонил голову набок, на губах заиграла понимающая улыбка. «Не хочешь со мной знакомится ― не надо, я не буду настаивать», ― словно говорил весь его вид.

― Очень жаль, ― произнес он.

― Но в Японии можно было бы пересечься, ― неожиданно сам для себя добавил Кей.

― Оу, ― удивился Куроо. ― Конечно.

Вбивая в адресную книгу имя Куроо, Кей решил что, если все закончится благополучно и Акитеру найдется, он обязательно позвонит по этому номеру.

― Так ты не из Токио, ― Куроо спрятал телефон. ― Тогда экскурсия с меня.

― Договорились.

С Куроо пять часов в самолете пролетели незаметно. Общаться с ним оказалось очень просто, потому что сам Куроо был, как магнит, ― отвлекал все внимание Кея на себя, заставлял отбросить тяжелые мысли, веселил историями из путешествий, в которых открылось много интересного. Например то, что Куроо обычно разъезжал со своими друзьями и почти никогда не брал экскурсии. Или то, что он увлекался альпинизмом и забрался уже не на одну гору. А еще, что в свои двадцать восемь лет он объездил едва ли не всю Азию и половину Африки, успел побывать в Латинской Америке и Штатах.

― И я все еще плохо понимаю их акцент, особенно когда говорят очень быстро ― едва успеваю улавливать суть разговора, ― проговорил Куроо, приводя кресло в исходное положение. ― Так что из всего монолога я понял, что нужно придерживаться восточного направления и тогда не заблужусь, и только через пару километров понял: он говорил «не ходи на восток, заблудишься». А вокруг меня уже лес, батарея в телефоне на нуле, да и связи нет. Я провел в этом лесу часов восемь!

Кей не выдержал и рассмеялся. Самолет уже начал снижение и стюардессы со стюардами ходили между рядов, проверяли все ли в порядке и пристегнуты ли пассажиры.

― Эй, это не смешно! Я вышел обратно только на закате, у меня не осталось воды, и я стер ноги в кровь.

Несмотря на тон, Куроо смотрел на него с улыбкой без всякой обиды. В глазах играли задорные искры и казалось, что ему нравится веселить Кея. 

― Прости, ― все еще смеясь, произнес Кей, ― но это больше похоже на топографический кретинизм, а не на языковой барьер.

Уже в который раз Куроо задержал на нем взгляд дольше положенного, скользнув от лица Кея по груди к лежащей между креслами руке, потом прислонился к спинке.

― Так и есть, без карт и GPS ориентируюсь я просто ужасно. Если бы не ты, я бы еще час искал нужный выход в аэропорту.

― Тебе противопоказаны путешествия в одиночку, ― прокомментировал Кей и осекся: ― или погоди, ты всегда пристраиваешься за кем-то, кто идет в твоем направлении?

Настала очередь Куроо смеяться.

― Раскусил. Теперь ты знаешь мою тайну, ― заговорщическим шепотом проговорил Куроо.

И от этого все веселье разом испарилось. В памяти сразу всплыл и Акитеру со своими тайнами, и молчавший годами Ямагучи, а внутри засело неприятное гложущее чувство, какое бывает у выкинутого из общей компании подростка.

Самолет заходил на посадку, оставляя все меньше времени наедине с умеющим отвлекать от всего на свете Куроо и его историями.

― Ну вот, опять у тебя такое лицо, ― вздохнул тот.

Кей непонимающе глянул на Куроо и удивленно приподнял брови.

― Какое еще лицо?

― Такое же угрюмое и одинокое, как в кафе аэропорта, ― пояснил Куроо. ― Если тебе так не нравится учеба вдали от дома, наплюй на все и займись тем, что действительно по душе.

Зная лишь то, что сказал ему Кей, Куроо сделал свои выводы, и эта попытка утешения показалась даже забавной. Странная забота от незнакомца, с которым ты, может, никогда больше и не увидишься, оказалась приятной. Нет, Куроо сам был приятным. Лишь слепой за все пять часов не заметил бы все его многозначительные взгляды, и Кей был бы рад подлить масла в огонь, показать свою заинтересованность, но не видел смысла.

Шасси коснулись посадочной полосы, вместе с легким толчком где-то в груди подпрыгнуло и сердце Кея, и если бы не Акитеру, график, ожидавшая его группа, он готов был прямо сейчас поехать с этим случайным попутчиком куда-нибудь, где можно продолжить знакомство.

― Понятно, ― добавил Куроо, так и не дождавшись ответа. На лице у него появилось на редкость самодовольное выражение, ― я тебе понравился, и ты не хочешь со мной расставаться.

Кей удержал на лице маску серьезности.

― Как ты догадался?

Куроо рассмеялся, улавливая в его саркастичной интонации старательно скрываемую правду. От его чистого и искреннего смеха у Кея потеплело в груди, а по каменной маске на лице прошла трещина улыбки.

Самолет наконец полностью остановился. Они забрали свои вещи и стали продвигаться к выходу во внезапно наступившем молчании. Каждый шаг по салону самолета и соединяющему коридору давался все тяжелее.

― Эй, ― когда они остановились на выходе из зоны контроля, Куроо легко ткнул его в бок, как старого знакомого.

Он поправил на плече кажущийся тяжелым рюкзак и закатал рукава на крепких смуглых руках.

― Звони, как будешь в Японии, ― сказал Куроо и, чуть приблизившись, шепнул: ― еще увидимся.

От него приятно пахло туалетной водой, растрепанные жесткие волосы пощекотали щеку.

― Хэй! Куро! ― позвал кто-то, едва тот отстранился.

За ограждением стояли двое с одинаково уложенными прическами разных цветов, было даже забавно, как удачно порой подбираются друзья.

― А вот и моя группа, мне пора, ― они уже по-приятельски пожали руки.

Кей не стал провожать его взглядом, и, бросив негромкое «пока», зашагал в противоположном направлении. Его тоже должны были подобрать в аэропорту, но до назначенного времени оставалось полтора часа ― как раз хватит на то, чтобы прийти в себя после перелета.


	3. Команда

Долго ждать не пришлось. Не успел Кей приблизиться к уборной, как его перехватили двое.

― Цукишима Кей? ― поинтересовался один из них, вырастая на пути. Одетый не по погоде тепло, он был гораздо ниже Кея, второй больше походил на солдата ― с бритой головой и суровыми чертами лица. Оба не особо выделялись из толпы, Солдата вообще можно было принять за китайца.

― Я Сугавара Коуши, можешь звать меня просто Суга,― сказал тот, что пониже, он не снимал капюшон толстовки, из-под которого виднелись светлые, будто выжженные перекисью волосы. ― Я работаю с Укай-саном.

― А я Танака, ― они по очереди пожали Кею руку. ― Мы узнали, что ты прилетаешь раньше, решили сразу тебя забрать.

― Укай здесь? ― поинтересовался Кей.

Суга и Танака переглянулись.

― Наверное, Укай не сказал тебе, но он обычно не участвует в… экспедициях ― начал было Танака, но получил тычок под ребра от Суги и заткнулся.

Тон и манера выдавали в Танаке «простого парня», и, несмотря на угрожающий вид, он казался более открытым, чем дружелюбный на вид Суга.

― Если это все твои вещи, ― сказал Суга, ― то пойдем отсюда, мы расскажем все по пути.

Кей проследовал за ними наружу к парковке. Едва они вышли из прохладного здания аэропорта, как их обдало душным запахом, а пыльный воздух сразу будто прилип к Кею. Мутный диск солнца едва просматривался из-за плотной дымки смога. Китай пах особенно, но каждый его город ― одинаково, и всегда, куда ни приедешь, пробуждались одни и те же воспоминания. О стажировке трехлетней давности, о сорвавшейся поездке в Тибет, о часах, проведенных зимой в холодных аудиториях, потому что в одной из самых технически развитых стран никто не удосужился заменить неработающие кондиционеры.

Кей следовал через всю парковку за Сугой и Танакой, пока они не остановились у серебристого минивена. Танака потянул и открыл дверцу, жестом приглашая Кея внутрь, затем забрался сам.

Задние окна машины были затонированы, так что Кею потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к полумраку, но несмотря на это, он отлично сумел разглядеть неловко улыбающегося Ямагучи на соседнем сидении.

― Цукки, привет, ― просто сказал он.

Так легко, будто никогда не врал о своей профессии или занятиях брата. Будто никто бесследно не исчезал в парке на самом севере сычуаньской провинции. Будто они не собирались вот-вот нарушить десяток китайских законов.

― Привет, ― вышло сипло, почти грубо, в горле у Кея пересохло.

А кроме встретивших его в аэропорту Суги и Танаки и сидящего рядом Ямагучи, в машине присутствовали еще трое: крашенная в блонд девушка за рулем, невысокий парень со странно уложенными волосами на переднем сиденьи и Кагеяма. Они кивнули друг другу, как старые знакомые, и на этом их общение закончилось. Хоть в чем-то этот угрюмый парень был удобен.

― Это Саеко, наш водитель, Нишиноя в ударной группе ― они тоже работают на Укая, ― представил всех Суга, ― с Ямагучи ты знаком, и Кагеяма, он координатор…

― Да, мы учились вместе.

― Хэй, ― махнула ему Саеко, повернувшись в кресле. ― Рада встретить еще одного Цукишиму.

Кей вежливо кивнул, не находясь, что на это ответить. У него было слишком много вопросов и слишком много претензий к Акитеру, но он понимал, что эти люди здесь ни при чем. Ну разве что немного.

― Спасибо, что взяли с собой в поездку, ― вежливо проговорил он, краем глаза замечая короткое движение Ямагучи.

― Да ладно! ― подмигнул ему Нишиноя. ― Это тебе спасибо! Твоя помощь нам может пригодиться.

Кей внимательно посмотрел на Ямагучи, который, очевидно, понятия не имел, как Кей попал к ним в группу. Он, как и остальные, не знал о споре с Укаем, шантаже и договоренности. Кею дорого стоила эта поездка.

Еще раньше у него закрались подозрения, что раскрытие информации, содержащейся в сообщении от Акитеру ― не единственная причина, по которой он сейчас находился здесь. Но благодаря Ямагучи, подозрения крепли. Укай, хитрый мерзавец, хорошо знал Кея и его способности, и решил ими воспользоваться, раз Акитеру пропал.

― Ты наш мозговой центр, ― усмехнулся Танака, Кей заметил, как Кагеяма на это лишь уставился в окно, ― так что это мы тебя должны благодарить.

Он вдруг замолчал под пристальным взглядом Суги, и Кей сразу понял, кто здесь лидер группы и кто наверняка в курсе истинного положения дел.

― Я слышал, тебе многое известно из истории Китая, и уверен, ты знаешь действующий здесь закон… ― начал было Суга, но прервался, глянул на Саеко и подал знак, чтобы та заводила машину.

― Да, я знаю про смертную казнь.

Все заметно напряглись, стоило произнести это вслух.

― Поэтому, ― продолжил Суга — на него единственного это не возымело никакого эффекта, ― слушай внимательно все, что я тебе расскажу.

В следующие полчаса из монолога Суги Кей узнал, что до места их назначения почти десять часов на машине по извилистым серпантинам и через длинные горные тоннели. Въезд на территорию парка свободный для туристов и шанс наткнуться на полицию у них ничтожно мал, поэтому переживать не стоит. Но если это вдруг случится, то ответ при допросе всегда должен быть один: они группа японских туристов, Суга ― гид с восьмой категорией пешего туризма, потому имеет право водить группы в любых разрешенных районах. Большая сложность была в самой территории: долина вся состояла из высоких непроходимых горных хребтов со снежными вершинами, широких рек с бурными потоками и глубоких озер едва ли не всех существующих оттенков. А еще совсем рядом пролегала граница тибетского округа, и ничего опаснее пограничников им все равно не грозило. Возможно.

― До границы меньше семидесяти километров, ― впервые от начала пути заговорил Ямагучи, ― так что мы все еще будем на довольно безопасном расстоянии.

― Это если нам не придется обходить горы, ― добавил Суга.

― Маршрут включает в себя восхождение? ― поинтересовался Кей.

Суга отрицательно помотал головой.

― Нет, по крайней мере, мы не планируем.

А еще одним из не менее важных правил было, как ни странно, не оглядываться.

― Если я скажу «не оглядываться», ― продолжал Суга, ― ты не будешь смотреть назад, возвращаться за мной или кем угодно. Может случиться так, что мы разделимся, тогда никто никого не ждет. Если ты потеряешься, Кагеяма сможет тебя вывести.

― Но если случится так, что отрубится связь, ― вставил вдруг Кагеяма, ― тебе придется выбираться самостоятельно.

― Как это мило с твоей стороны, ― не удержался Кей.

Они обменялись взглядами-молниями, никто не забыл университетское соперничество, особенно Кагеяма, которому из-за Кея не достался лучший куратор и лучшая практика. Но Кей отметил про себя, как иронично все сложилось спустя три года.

Чем дальше от города их увозил минивен, чем выше становились покрытые зеленью холмы и горы, а небо прояснялось от смога и облаков, тем сильнее Кея охватывало возбуждение и странная дрожь предвкушения. Пережитое в аэропорту волнение теперь казалось мелочью, так, разминкой. Ямагучи заметил это, прочел по лицу Кея и решился заговорить.

― Ты в порядке?

Кей ответил ему тяжелым взглядом. В порядке ли он? Мало того, что они с Акитеру врали ему годами, так еще и брат исчез черт знает где, а теперь Кей вынужден был отправиться на его поиски, что, учитывая отсутствие опыта, являлось очевидно взрослым и взвешенным решением. Кроме того, он испытывал азарт и предвкушение — эмоции в самый раз для опасного подсудного дела. Но в порядке ли Кей?

― В полном.

От того, каким тоном это прозвучало, на него оглянулись все, кроме следящей за дорогой Саеко. И Кагеямы, который, кажется, быстро заснул на своем месте.

― Слушайте, ― сказал Суга, чувствуя застывшее в воздухе напряжение, ― надеюсь, ваша ссора или что бы то ни было, не доставит нам проблем.

Он перевел проницательный взгляд с Кея на Ямагучи.

― Нисколько, ― одновременно ответили оба.

― Мы не в ссоре, ― добавил Кей.

― Вот и славно. Тогда у меня есть еще пара вопросов к тебе, Цукишима-кун, ― Суга чуть расслабился на своем месте, ― Укай сказал, что ты антрополог.

Кей взглянул на Сугу и кивнул.

― Так и есть.

― Все равно далековато от археологии, ― заявил Танака.

― Как раз нет, ― поправил его Ямагучи, ― антропология и археология тесно переплетены, сама антропология изучает историю изменения языков, взаимосвязь языка и культуры.

― И что? ― пожал плечами Танака.

Саеко рассмеялась, а Кагеяма, не открывая глаз, вдруг раздраженно сказал:

― А то, что глянув на письмена на том же горшке, Цукишима сможет сказать тебе дату и дать оценку стоимости, чтобы ты не тащил на себе десять килограмм хлама, как в прошлый раз.

Ямагучи с Нишиноей рассмеялись, видимо вспомнив какую-то прошлую историю, Танака заметно смутился.

― Кагеяма, придурок! А вы прекратите ржать, оба.

― Прости его, Цукишима-кун, ― добавила Саеко, на секунду отвлекаясь от дороги и подмигивая Кею, ― он у нас руки и мышцы, а не голова.

― И еще фанат дешевых глиняных горшков, ― с веселой улыбкой уточнил Суга.

― Да заткнитесь вы! Это было давно и всего один раз!

― О, ― оживился Ямагучи, ― а помните тот раз, когда Танака напихал рюкзак монетами, а потом оказалось, что это вышедшие из оборота ринггиты и их общая ценность едва ли стоила того, чтобы тащить их сорок километров по горам, надрывая спину!

― Вы ничего не понимаете, ― огрызнулся Танака, лет через сорок их за огромные деньги можно будет продать какому-нибудь коллекционеру.

― Сомневаюсь, ― вставил Кей, ― чтобы подобные деньги приобрели настоящую ценность, сорока лет мало.

Ямагучи хихикнул, но, поймав взгляд Кея, посерьезнел и уставился на пейзажи за окном.

― Ладно, шутки в сторону, ― сказал Суга и оперся на колени локтями, переплетая бледные пальцы. ― Цукишима-кун, твои знания будут нам полезны, так что, полагаю, ты захочешь отправиться с нами непосредственно в «поле».

― Я только на это и рассчитывал, ― начал было Кей и осекся. ― Прошу прощения, это значит, что не все из нас…

Он вновь запнулся, не зная, как толком сформулировать мысль. Не все идут грабить древние руины? Орудовать лопатой?

― Думаю, тут стоит кое-что пояснить, ― Суга ткнул большим пальцем себя в грудь, ― я, Танака, Ямагучи, Нишиноя и Акитеру ― оперативная группа в некотором смысле. Кагеяма, как я уже говорил, наш координатор.

― А я подстраховка, ― добавила Саеко.

― То есть только пятеро из нас обычно отправляются непосредственно в «поле», ― проще сформулировал Ямагучи. ― А Кагеяма с Саеко тем временем следят, чтобы нас не убили и не поймали, и, в крайнем случае, вызывают помощь или предупреждают об опасности.

― Опасности вроде оползней, ― отметил сонно Кагеяма, ― или следим, активизируется ли местная полиция.

Из всего услышанного взволнованный разум Кея зацепился только за фразу «не убили», мгновенно генерируя с десяток возможных для этого обстоятельств и не самых радужных перспектив.

За окном пролетали машины, залитые водой поля вперемешку с покосившимися домами частых поселений. Все осталось внизу, когда дорога ушла в гору, погода стремительно портилась, и вскоре по стеклу забарабанили первые капли дождя. Длинные ленты ведущих через горы тоннелей и мелькающие неяркие вспышки фонарей убаюкивали, и Кей сам не заметил, как задремал. А когда проснулся, минивен уже заезжал на заправку. Дождь закончился, смыл и унес за собой душный воздух, но небо еще не прояснилось, лишь вдали тучи пропускали в долину редкие лучи солнца.

Кей вышел из машины вслед за остальными, размять затекшие плечи и перекусить в местном кафе. В дороге они пробыли чуть меньше пяти часов, так что предстоял еще немалый отрезок пути.

Необходимо было поговорить с Ямагучи, но тот, будто чувствуя во взглядах Кея предстоящую серьезную беседу, старательно избегал контакта, неотступно следовал за Сугой или болтал с Нишиноей. Кей поморщился от такого поведения и уставился в купленный на заправке путеводитель, чтобы занять время до поездки.


	4. Откровения Ямагучи

Вторую части пути почти не останавливались; заснули все, кроме Кея. В шесть часов уже начало темнеть, отчего разглядывание пейзажа за окном превратилось в бесполезное занятие. Дорога была утомительной, и когда среди ночи Саеко заехала на парковку маленькой, по всей видимости, семейной гостиницы, Кей испытал огромное облегчение.

Сонливость напала, едва они с Ямагучи и Кагеямой зашли в свой номер ― совсем небольшую комнатку, большую часть которой занимали кровати. Кагеяма почти сразу скрылся в душе.

― Избегать меня весь день это так по-взрослому, ― Кей поставил рюкзак у кровати и опустился на белоснежные накрахмаленные простыни.

Ямагучи прошел к своей кровати.

― Я не избегал тебя, ― сказал он, но это почему-то прозвучало как оправдание.

― Вот как?

Ямагучи неловко отвернулся, сделав вид, что очень увлечен извлечением чего-то из своей сумки.

― Допустим, ― согласился Кей, ― тогда, может, расскажешь, что еще мне нужно знать, прежде, чем станет слишком поздно?

Ямагучи замер и по тому, как напряженно он поднял плечи, стало ясно, что Кей прав. Пусть последние пару лет они виделись редко, старые привычки и жесты никуда не делись. Ямагучи вздохнул, отставил сумку и опустился на свою кровать.

― Ты знаешь, где Акитеру? ― надавил Кей, как всегда, когда ему нужно было заставить Ямагучи говорить.

― Я… догадываюсь.

Повисла тишина. Кей молчал, потому что ждал. Ждал, пока Ямагучи соберется с мыслями.

― Акитеру он… довольно талантливый. Знает много языков, обладает обширными знаниями в истории. Все Цукишимы такие. Так что он очень многим помог Укаю. Акитеру может разглядеть карту в обычном полотне или шелковом платке, может решить загадку, которая никому не под силу. Я бы сказал, что его знания бесценны.

― О боже мой… ― Кей прикрыл глаза, начиная догадываться, к чему это все ведет.

― Он в порядке. Я не знаю где, но уверен, с ним все хорошо. У этих людей есть правила и принципы, которые они строго соблюдает.

«У этих людей», ― эхом пронеслась мысль. Кей снял очки и потер переносицу, в то время как Ямагучи продолжил свой рассказ.

― Кагеямы не было с нами в тот раз, так что я был координатором, когда Акитеру пропал. Группа ушла от нас где-то на сорок километров на северо-запад, поднялась немного в горы, когда оборвалась связь. Никто не вернулся, кроме местного, которого мы взяли в качестве гида, он был ужасно напуган и напрочь отказался что-либо говорить. Я тут же сообщил Укаю и получил приказ уходить.

― Бросить их, ― поправил Кей.

Ямагучи отвернулся, очевидно жалея о случившемся. Испытываемая им вина казалась Кею почти физически ощутимой, и он тут же пожалел о сказанном.

― Я отказался. Я действительно собирался остаться, ― сказал Ямагучи, при этом вид у него был совершенно разбитый, ― но на мой компьютер полетели атаки. Наш канал связи вычислили и перекрыли. Тогда я понял, что все гораздо серьезнее, и, останься я там, мы бы сейчас не знали, где искать…

― Искать что? ― требовательно спросил Кей. ― Явно не Акитеру, потому что ты знаешь, где он. Так что же мы собираемся искать?

― Я не знаю.

Ямагучи закусил губу и снова полез в сумку, в этот раз не просто, чтобы избежать зрительного контакта. Он протянул потертую записную книжку с точно такой же обложкой, как у Акитеру, и, взяв ее в руки, Кей понял ― это еще один дневник. Он пролистал желтые искусственно состаренные страницы и остановился на той, где лежала тонкая коричневая лента закладки. Кей развернул вклеенный обычный лист А4 в надежде увидеть что-то важное или информативное, но простая фотография пейзажа привела его в замешательство. Такие изображения использовались для печати календариков или ставили на обои на рабочем столе, и Кей растерянно посмотрел на Ямагучи, который наклонился и вытащил зажатую между страниц блокнота полароидную фотографию. Вклеенный листок он проигнорировал.

― Это снимок одной не так давно ввезенной в Японию картины, ― сказал Ямагучи, показывая Кею фото. ― Считалось, что она была потеряна после Маньчжурской операции*, но год назад ее нашли среди вещей одного коллекционера. Ее история не так важна как то, что увидел в ней Акитеру.

― Вот как, ― Кей взял фотографию, вглядываясь. Изображение было маленьким, нечетким и слегка размытым

Ямагучи тем временем продолжал:

― Во время войны очень многие голодали, целые деревни оставались отрезанными от мира, люди умирали, а ты знаком с обрядами захоронения ― вещи и драгоценности умершего закапывали вместе с ним. Во время каждой из войн люди снова и снова отправлялись на кладбища или к захоронениям, многие выжили только благодаря продаже старых семейных драгоценностей...

Кей знал все это. Знал, что когда все, что можно было продать и поменять на еду, уже было вынесено из дома, целые группы отправлялись на поиски захоронений, старых храмов и гробниц. В Японии их было меньше, чем в Китае… После войны разорение гробниц из необходимости для выживания не исчезло, но быстро переросло в бизнес.

― … Но не все знали, что художники и скульпторы часто прятали карты расположения больших гробниц своих господ в полотнах, росписи по шелку и камням. Тогда-то и расцвела культура шифрования. Акитеру смог разглядеть такую карту в этой картине.

― Не он один, очевидно, ― Кей опустил взгляд на вклеенную распечатку, потом снова на фото. Он никакого шифра в этом не видел.

Ямагучи кивнул.

― Так и есть. За нами проследила группа наемников, а мы сами часто отправляемся на поиски толком не зная, что именно ищем. Главное ― обнаружить саму гробницу, что само по себе редкая удача. А там… там всегда много интересного и есть на что посмотреть. Что бы ни было в этом месте, мы должны найти это первыми.

― Найти, чтобы что? ― невозмутимо поинтересовался Цукишима.

― Чтобы обменять на Акитеру, ― сказал Ямагучи.

― Значит, его схватили наемники? На кого они работают?

― На одну преступную группировку Хэй Юэ. Они еще называют себя Черной Луной.

― Здорово, мой брат у каких-то бандитов, а мы отправляемся неизвестно куда неизвестно за чем, чтобы потом это что-то им передать в обмен на Акитеру, ― Кей усмехнулся и отложил фотографию. ― Ты когда-нибудь пробовал решить уравнение со столькими неизвестными?

― Кое-что мы все-таки знаем, например, точные координаты места…

― Вот этой горы? ― с выражением скепсиса на лице Кей поднял блокнот на уровень глаз Ямагучи и ткнул во вклеенное изображение. ― Как информативно.

Это было лишь предположение, основанное на очевидной важности страницы, но все равно оно казалось таким же абсурдным, как и вся экспедиция. Так что Кей никак не ожидал, что угадает.

― Именно, ― кивнул Ямагучи.

Кей не удержался от смешка и иронично заметил:

― Горы, протяженностью в несколько десятков километров, где возможно есть какое-то захоронение?

Ямагучи нахмурился и неприязненно наморщил усыпанный веснушками нос. Он ничего не ответил, так что Кей продолжил:

― Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете, потому что я понятия не имею. Мне все равно, что вы там собираетесь искать, я лишь надеюсь, что это поможет вернуть Акитеру.

― Я знаю, ― тихо проговорил Ямагучи.

― И мне плевать, какими подпольными делами вы занимаетесь… ― Кей тут же одернул себя и добавил, прищурившись, ― нет, погоди, больше не плевать, потому что вы все время мне лгали, а теперь мой брат в опасности.

― Я знаю, ― повторил тот.

Ямагучи казался похожим на тень себя, побледневший и сжавшийся от чувства вины, и Кей прикусил язык. Он помолчал с минуту, потом спросил:

― Так если ты все знаешь, к чему эти тайны?

― Я просто… ― Ямагучи вздохнул и опустил глаза. ― Я всегда брал с тебя пример, Цукки, с детства. Все, что ты делал и к чему стремился, казалось мне таким правильным, таким интересным.

Это не было откровением для Кея, но после стольких лет отдаления и тайн, вдруг стало понятно: вот он, разговор по душам. Кей замолчал, теряясь, хочет он на самом деле этой беседы или нет.

― Так что когда я оказался втянут во все такое же интересное, но далеко не правильное, я знал, как ты к этому отнесешься. И… я просто не хотел осуждения.

Кей вздохнул. Он закрыл блокнот и отдал Ямагучи.

― Когда ты уже поймешь, что мое мнение не должно быть для тебя решающим. ― Тема была исчерпана.

Дверь в ванную открылась, Кей встал, чуть не столкнувшись с Кагеямой, и ушел в душ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Маньчжурская операция ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%87%D0%B6%D1%83%D1%80%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F_\(1945\))  
> 


	5. Долина Девяти Озер

Раннее утро было дождливым и лишь слегка прохладным, если температуру в двадцать пять градусов в этом тропическом климате вообще можно было считать прохладной. Но чем выше они поднимались по серпантинам, тем комфортнее становилось снаружи, а вскоре Саеко и вовсе отключила в машине кондиционер.

― Мы доберемся до этой точки, ― Суга повернул планшет, чтобы всем было видно отмеченные на карте точки: одна ― их местонахождение, вторая ― место прибытия.

― Дальше не проехать, так что нас ждет примерно пять километров пешего пути вверх.

― Вот здесь, ― Ямагучи ткнул пальцем в экран, увеличив масштаб, ― пропала связь с Акитеру, будем самостоятельно искать вход в захоронение.

Кей смотрел на карту, изучая и запоминая местность, хоть и не знал, как ему это пригодится.

Проехав очередной прорезающий гору тоннель, все невольно отвлеклись от обсуждения тактики и прильнули к окнам. Вид снаружи был восхитительный: между серпантином, по которому они поднимались, и горой в километре от них голубым и зеленым переливалось на солнце озеро. Верхушки пихт покачивались от ветра, деревья ковром покрывали пологие склоны и редели там, где начиналась скалистая порода. Через открытое окно Саеко задувал свежий горный воздух, чистый ― никаких городов или фабрик поблизости. Кей пропустил знак, но знал точно: они въехали на территорию парка.

Саеко провезла их через одну из туристических деревушек, с небольшим количеством местных жителей, которые управляли гостиницами, ресторанами и центрами, где можно было нанять гида. Возможно, здесь группа Акитеру и нашла своего проводника, но в этот раз Суга не собирался пользоваться чужими услугами.

Остановившись в разрешенном месте на одной из трасс, они выгрузились, потратили почти час на проверку снаряжения и выбор маршрута.

― Если они выдвинулись на северо-запад отсюда, то единственный возможный путь пролегает между этими двумя озерами, ― Ямагучи смотрел на карту с сомнением, пока Кей закреплял в ухе выданный Кагеямой наушник.

― Точно или возможно? ― поинтересовался Нишиноя.

― Эм… ― неуверенно протянул Ямагучи.

― Меньше сомнений, отсюда все равно нет другого пути, ― пришел на помощь Суга.

― Да, вот только едва мы минуем озера, начинаются горы, а как там что-то найти ― я понятия не имею, ― Ямагучи посмотрел на Кея, ища хоть какой-то помощи, и пришлось подойти к ним, забив на неудобно закрепленный в ухе девайс.

Кей снова взглянул на карту, уже максимально приближенную, и Танака спросил:

― Что, новичок, шаришь в этом?

― Не «шарю», просто включаю мозги. Китайцы строили дома и гробницы лицом на юг, потому что южная сторона ассоциируется с силой и выносливостью, а северная лишена солнца и приносит несчастья. Так что раз мы движемся с юга, а захоронение предположительно в этой точке, то обходить горы нам не придется, вход нужно искать на этой стороне.

― Все равно это многовато километров для поисков, ― сказал Танака, и Кей посмотрел на него взглядом «почему ты мне это говоришь?»

― Разве вы не могли вычислить более точные координаты самостоятельно?

― Прием, Кагеяма на связи, ― послышался серьезный и чересчур формальный голос Кагеямы в наушнике. ― Все меня слышат?

Пришлось отвлечься от карты, поправить наушник и ответить на запрос.

― Когда готовы выдвигаться? ― спросил Кагеяма.

― Как только сузим круг поиска, ― ответил Суга. ― Думал, когда мы прибудем сюда, станет проще.

― Нужно отталкиваться от положений геомантии, посмотреть на наличие ближайших к вам гор и рек…

― Спасибо за ценный совет, Кагеяма, ― вмешался Кей, не удержавшись от язвительной нотки и возвращаясь к карте, ― но мы буквально окружены этим всем богатством природы.

Послышался недовольный цок.

― Вы не пробовали для начала пройти уже известный участок пути, а потом спорить?

― Озера, между которыми нужно пройти, находятся на расстоянии двух километров друг от друга. Выбрать направление нужно сейчас, чтобы потом не пилить по болотам и дебрям обратно, ― сказал Суга.

Кей взял в руки GPS для удобства и стал рассматривать окрестности на карте: горы и реки, реки и горы, если кто и хотел найти лучшее место для тайного захоронения, то у него вышло.

― Кагеяма, ― позвал он, ― посмотри, какое из озер рядом с нами переходит в водопад в радиусе пяти километров.

Все уставились на Кея, пока в наступившей тишине Кагеяма занимался поиском.

― Оба, ― послышался скорый ответ, ― но то, что справа имеет несколько каскадов раньше.

― Думаю, это оно. ― Сказал Кей, и Суга довольно улыбнулся.

― Раз ты так говоришь.

― Нет, погодите, и все? Вопросов больше нет? ― поинтересовался Танака. ― Что за магию земли ты использовал, чтобы узнать направление?

Кей усмехнулся, отдавая GPS Ямагучи и привычным жестом поправил очки.

― Я думал, вы гораздо опытнее и это мне у вас надо учиться.

― Цукишима, ― недовольно произнес Танака, ― не козлись. Если бы я знал, каким образом мы каждый раз находим древние развалины, я бы уже давно открыл собственный бизнес.

― Вот точно, ― усмехнулся Нишиноя.

Кей глянул на Сугу с Ямагучи, которые уже тронулись в путь, поправил на плечах рюкзак, и последовал за ними.

― Это основы истории восточной архитектуры, которые еще в школе проходят. Предполагается, что и вы это знаете.

― Я тебе скажу вот что, Цукишима, ― сказал Танака, равняясь с ним, ― все, что я учил в школе, осталось в школе.

― Ты преувеличиваешь, ― бодро заметил Нишиноя, опережая их на начавшей уходить вниз дороге.

― Может, и преувеличиваю, ― согласился Танака и ткнул Кея локтем под ребра, ― ну, колись, в чем магия.

― В ландшафте. Для всех восточных культур очень важно географическое положение построек. Если в западных странах, да и везде, главными были реки и озера, как источник воды для жизни, то согласно учению фэншуй, большое значение имеют и другие вещи. Не только реки, но и подземные воды, стороны света, горы и возвышенности. Насчет же захоронений, китайцы верили, что удачное расположении могил гарантировало счастье умершим и благосклонность по отношению к потомкам.

Нишиноя впечатленно присвистнул.

― Это все целая наука, а я думал, расположение этих руин рандомно и мы просто находили их случайным образом.

― Случайным образом можно найти затонувший в море корабль с сокровищами и то, если это было недавно, потому что подводные течения могут раскидать обломки на десятки километров и присыпать сверху песком, ― заметил Кей.

― Слушай, тебе бы лекции в университетах читать, ― усмехнулся Танака. ― Вот сейчас я, пожалуй, послушал бы обо всем этом с интересом.

― До любой науки надо дорасти, ― Кей пожал плечами.

― Ну или родиться скучным снобом, как ты, ― предположил Танака.

Кей не сдержал усмешки, но отвлекся от диалога на крутой спуск, потому что под ботинками начала подозрительно крошиться и осыпаться земля.

― Если это была попытка меня уколоть, то она провалилась, ― Кей никогда не считал себя ни скучным, ни снобом.

Ну разве что немного последним и то для кого-то вроде Кагеямы, потому как в школьные и студенческие времена если кто и находил его поведение скучным, то только не девушки. А у них он пользовался большим успехом, что так или иначе, положительно повлияло на самооценку. Он хотел было добавить свои предположения насчет личной жизни Танаки в качестве ответной шпильки, но решил, что тот воспримет это скорее как грубость, чем шутку. А в самом начале опасного пути никому из них не нужны были конфликты в группе.

― Здесь осторожнее, ― предупредил их идущий первым Суга.

Спуск к озерам они преодолели неспешно и с большой осторожностью, дальше идти стало проще. Высокая трава и зеленые кустарники вдоль старой утоптанной проводниками дороги казались непроходимыми и лишали их выбора следовать другому пути. Здесь было много мелких грызунов, Кей с непривычки то и дело останавливался, наблюдая за пролетающими мимо пестрыми лазоревыми птицами. Ему всегда нравилось, как изобилуют живой природой национальные парки. Приходилось не раз нагонять группу и напоминать себе, что он не на экскурсии, но природа вокруг завораживала.

Через два километра прозрачное синее озеро с мелкими желтыми берегами осталось позади и начался подъем в гору. К этому моменту у Кея устала спина, и он позавидовал спокойно идущему впереди Ямагучи, которого подобные экспедиции закалили и добавили выносливости. Суга, Танака, Нишиноя ― никто, кроме Кея, даже не запыхался после километрового восхождения. Плестись в хвосте не хотелось, но боль в боку то и дело заставляла останавливаться и делать передышки.

― Тебе бы следовало уделять больше внимания своей физической подготовке, ― заметил Кагеяма, видимо, отследив его по отстающему маячку GPS. ― И постарайся не спешить, когда будешь догонять остальных. Вы и так поднялись высоко, даже десять метров бега вверх могут ударить по давлению.

― Ты сегодня щедр на советы, ― скрипнул зубами Кей, открывая фляжку с водой и делая несколько жадных глотков.

Удушающая жара не облегчала ситуацию, как и идущие с юга тучи. Кей представил, как здорово будет еще и попасть под тропический ливень, собрался с силами и пошел дальше.

Жаловаться он точно не собирался, особенно Кагеяме.

Деревья вскоре стали встречаться реже, лишь трава и кустарники, там и тут пробивающиеся через скалистую породу. Спина идущего последним Танаки маячила впереди метрах в трехстах, и Кей остановился на минуту перевести дыхание и посмотреть по сторонам. Чуть впереди справа от него стеной уходила вверх скала, верхушка которой задевала надвигающиеся низкие грозовые облака. Далеко в стороне, противоположной той, куда шла вся компания, Кей заметил отверстия в породе и сначала решил, что ему привиделось. Пока он выуживал из рюкзака бинокль, думал, что это гнезда каких-нибудь птиц, но, присмотрелся и пораженно выдохнул. Затем нащупал пальцами наушник и сказал:

― Сугавара-сан, я думаю, вам стоит вернуться. Я кое-что нашел.

Высоко, на высоте десятиэтажного дома, прямо из скалы росло дерево. Обычный можжевельник. Но удивительным было не то, что он рос прямо в каменной стене, и даже не его причудливо завитый к небу ствол, а ниша… нет, целая расщелина, в глубине которой терялись его корни и ветки.

― За этой скалой точно что-то есть. Целая полость, ― сказал Ямагучи, когда вся команда вернулась и стала рассматривать находку в бинокль.

― И кто из нас готов забраться на такую высоту? ― бодро закатал рукава Танака, показывая, что вот он, он готов.

― Нет, погоди, ― Ямагучи убрал бинокль. ― Давайте подойдем ближе.

Находка придавала сил, Кей как будто и не чувствовал больше усталости, бодро шагая в числе первых. Даже если в скале была полость, а этой полостью являлся некогда вырытый в горе храм, за неизвестно сколько веков и землетрясений он мог быть полностью разрушен, а вход ― потерян. Но это не значило, что его нельзя было отыскать.

Под местом, где рос можжевельник, начиналась поросшая мелкой травой и мхом почва, и Кей сразу понял, что они нашли то, что искали.

Но Нишиноя обнаружил вход первым. Чуть впереди земля была разрыта и разрыхлена, а вокруг валялись крупные камни и куски скалы.

― Они заходили здесь, ― довольно заявил Нишиноя, разгребая руками камни и глядя на зияющий темнотой лаз. ― Копали и взрывали.

― Наверное, тоже поняли все по можжевельнику? ― сказал Суга.

Кей усмехнулся. Еще бы Акитеру такое не понял. Главная проблема была решена, работа сделана до них группой брата, а значит, дело за малым: войти и забрать то, что поможет вернуть Акитеру.

Нишиноя встал, размял шею, плечи, колени, спрятал бинокль в рюкзак и хлопнул в ладони.

― Ну что, я первый, ― сказал он и после одобрительного кивка Суги полез в дыру, чем-то похожую на лисью нору, но вырытую в твердой горной породе.

― Я запишу координаты, ― раздался голос Кагеямы.

― Ноя, что у тебя там? ― позвал Суга, и ответ услышал уже в наушнике:

― Пока ползу, но здесь довольно просторно, они неплохо поработали, чисто, ― довольно заявил тот, пока Кей вспоминал, замечал ли за собой признаки клаустрофобии.

― Так, тоннель метров десять-пятнадцать, ― вновь заговорил Нишиноя спустя минуту, ― ползите на животах, на всякий случай берегите головы. И еще, ― послышался тихий «уф» и кашель, ― кажется, я на месте.


	6. Фрески на стенах

В коридоре было сыро и прохладно, что сильно контрастировало с душным воздухом снаружи. Кей не любил холод и раскатал рукава кофты, зажав фонарик подмышкой. Дорога вся была усыпана камнями, приходилось ступать крайне осторожно, Танака же впереди чуть облегчал задачу, отпинывая небольшие куски породы в сторону.

― Сигнал прерывается и сбоит, ― через шипение раздался голос Кагеямы в наушнике. ― Осторожнее.

Танака, как будто опомнившись, перестал избавляться от камней и расстегнул застежку на кобуре. Шаг его стал мягче и тише, почти как у Суги, хоть до него и было далеко. Кей вдруг понял, что не видит Сугу вообще и заозирался, мотая фонариком из стороны в сторону. Свет скользил по стенам, членам команды, всем, кроме Суги, и от осознания того, что единственный, кроме Ямагучи, человек, кому Кей более-менее решил доверять, исчез, стало не по себе.

― Где… ― начал было он, но Нишиноя поднял руку, остановившись, и все замерли.

Свет фонарика вспыхнул из ниоткуда, и впереди показался сам Суга ― целый и невредимый, и когда он успел уйти так далеко вперед?

― Никого, ― сказал он, приблизившись, ― впереди есть фрески, которые успел сфотографировать Акитеру, нам туда.

Они прошли вперед и действительно, на гладкой, кое-где осыпавшейся поверхности стен были изображения фресок, тех самых, что Акитеру прислал Кею. В темноте при свете одного фонарика было сложно рассмотреть их целиком, потому что картины были во весь рост Кея и даже больше и тянулись на несколько метров вперед. Вместе с Ямагучи они достали хемилюминесцентные лампы и сломали, площадь рассеиваемого света сразу увеличилась, позволяя охватить едва ли не все изображение целиком.

― Что там? ― спросил Кагеяма.

Все остановились, рассматривая фрески, и только Танака казался не особо заинтересованным.

― Ну, мы точно на верном пути, ― ответил Суга, ― это пока все. Цукишима-кун, посмотри, вдруг найдешь какие-то подсказки.

Кей уже читал, уже искал. Там, где обвалились куски стен, была заметна выцветшая краска, сами изображения рассказывали историю становления, главных завоеваний и погребения императора… Кей озадаченно нахмурился, не уверенный, какого именно императора.

― Похоже на историю одного из правителей династии Мин, но это место и ранее использовалось как захоронение.

― Мин? ― поинтересовался Танака. ― Это которые?

― Четырнадцатый век. ― Кей пошел дальше, рассматривая фрески.

― Слишком круто вот так сразу наткнуться на четырнадцатый, мать его, век, ― Танака недоверчиво хмыкнул, но уже с меньшим безразличием.

Суга стал рядом с Кеем, вглядываясь с изображения.

― Люди тогда постоянно использовали одни и те же гробницы для захоронений. Выкопать новые было слишком дорого. Так что они просто настраивали гробницы поверх уже существующих. Если бы нам удалось выйти на систему тоннелей рабочих…

― За это время их все наверняка затопило или завалило. ― Ямагучи прошел чуть вперед, заинтересовавшись свободной от фресок противоположной стеной. ― Хм, это странно.

Все обернулись на него, но Кей не сразу понял, что именно странно. А когда понял…

― Она чистая, ― произнес он очевидную, казалось бы, вещь.

― Точно. ― Суга забыл о фресках и подошел к Ямагучи, коснулся ладонью неровной поверхности.

― Чистая, ну и что? ― не понял Танака.

― Фрески. ― Сердце у Кея забилось чаще. То, о чем он так часто читал в книгах, знания, которые поглощал без меры, дали о себе знать. ― В гробницах погребальный путь должен повествовать о правителе. Фрески должны быть с двух сторон, а не с одной, как здесь.

У Танаки на лице появилось задумчивое выражение, но, судя по всему, он быстро для себя что-то понял.

― Да, как в гробнице того древнего чувака, где мы чуть не утонули, все стены были расписаны.

― Единственный раз, когда мы так близко подобрались к самому гробу, ― добавил Нишиноя.

Кагеяма в наушнике серьезно добавил:

― Вы на верном пути, но не в том коридоре.

― Он может быть за этой стеной, ― воодушевился Нишиноя.

― Скорее всего, так и есть, ― Суга не прекращал ощупывать стены, закрепив фонарик на плече. Кей тут же пожалел, что не позаботился о таком же для себя. ― Слишком легко мы вышли на это место. Ноя, что скажешь?

Пришло время Нишинои выполнить свою часть работы. Он приник ухом к поверхности, постучал и похлопал по ней, глянул на своды в метре над головой.

― Возможно. Даже, скорее всего, так и есть. Но взрывать здесь нельзя, нас, весьма вероятно, просто завалит.

Кей с опаской посмотрел на человека, который специализировался на обнаружении гробниц грубой силой. Он не сомневался в подрывных навыках Нишинои, но становиться свидетелем взрыва в замкнутом пространстве все же не хотелось.

― Если устроить направленный взрыв? ― Суга присел вслед за Нишиноей, оба принялись разглядывать основание стены.

Кей решил вернуться к изучению фресок, пока те заняты своей работой, но продолжил прислушиваться к разговору. Они уже достаточно продвинулись вглубь, но сырость и запах плесени оставались, значит река, что они проезжали, вполне вероятно, протекала где-то сквозь эту гору, может, совсем рядом.

― Мм… ― с сомнением протянул Нишиноя, ― слишком рискованно. Если я направлю взрыв, а стена окажется тоньше, чем я думаю, то велика вероятность, что нас завалит. Потолок слишком низкий. Другое дело, если бы мы вышли в более открытое пространство.

Суга встал, отряхивая руки, и поправил рюкзак.

― Тогда идем дальше. Нишиноя, следи, найдется ли место, чтобы безопасно попробовать пробиться в тоннели рабочих. Если нет, придется идти тропой туриста.

― Ненавижу туризм. ― Танака первым сделал шаг вперед по коридору, когда раздался едва слышный хлопок.

Все замерли, как стояли, только ладони Танаки и Суги легли на оружие. Ямагучи с Кеем обернулись в направлении звука, и в этот момент под подошвами ботинок прошла слабая вибрация. Как и под ладонью Кея, которую он приложил к стене, решив ощупать краску.

― Что за черт? ― Танака впервые за весь их путь медленно вытащил пистолет из кобуры. Зная его горячий темперамент, Кей ожидал немедленной реакции, но тут Танака оказался куда осторожнее.

― Это взрыв, метрах в пятистах отсюда, ― определил Нишиноя.

В наушнике раздалось тихое шипение и следом голос Кагеямы:

― Вы больше не одни, будьте осторожны.

― Ты как раз вовремя, спасибо за предупреждение, ― съязвил Кей.

Лампа приятно грела руку, освещала фрески, которые Кей вынужден был сейчас оставить, чтобы не отделяться от команды. Саму лампу тоже пришлось бросить, так как ее свет приглушить никак не получится, если вдруг…

Кей понял, что размышляет о своих действиях в ситуации, в которой никогда не был прежде. Несколько суток в компании расхитителей гробниц заставляли задуматься о таких вещах, как приобретение оружия, стратегии выживания в опасных ситуациях, в том числе о мелочах вроде возможности спрятать источник света, в случае, если вдруг придется скрываться от кого бы то ни было в темных коридорах.

Он облизал пересохшие губы, сердце громко стучало — всего пару минут назад от восхищения, а сейчас ― от вероятности столкнуться с другими людьми.

― Похоже на Хэй Юэ, ― сказал Кагеяма. ― Подорвали один из заваленных входов, дальше от места, где проходили вы, так что о вас они знать не должны.

― А вот и наши ребята, ― Танака ожесточенно сжал рукоять пистолета.

― Попробую настроиться на их частоту, ― сухо сказал Кагеяма.


	7. Соперники

Кей очень хорошо запомнил инструктаж Суги, который включал в себя встречу с полицией и возможными хищниками, но вот к встрече с нанятыми бандитской группировкой людьми его никто не готовил.

Он поторопился и нагнал Сугу, который неслышно ступал впереди.

― Что будет, если мы с ними встретимся?

― Двое детей хотят одну и ту же игрушку, сам как думаешь? ― вместо него ответил Танака.

― Мы постараемся этого избежать, ― сказал Суга.

Вопросов лишь прибавилось, но задавать их времени не было. Сейчас важно было убраться как можно быстрее из главного и пока единственного тоннеля. Который, как назло, казался очень длинным и вывел в огромный грот.

― Твою мать. ― Танака резко затормозил и пригнулся, уходя в сторону.

Все трое последовали за ним. На большое открытое пространство впереди падал слабый свет, пробивающийся через проем в своде и еще через один откуда-то сбоку. Кей и остальные находились на возвышенности, вниз вели разрушенные ступени, которые за десяток веков превратились в крутой каменистый спуск, на который лучше было вообще не ступать, если хочешь жить.

В проемы ― и сверху, и снизу, ― пробирались люди. Кей до этого видел наемников только в кино. Экипировка значительно отличалась от их собственной, плотные защитные жилеты поверх темно-синей формы, у каждого оружие, снаряжение для альпинизма ― этих ребят хорошо спонсировали.

― По сравнению с этими говнюками мы выглядим, как любители, ― шепнул Нишиноя очевидную вещь, ― вот блин.

― Здесь любители только они, ― шепнул Танака, ― судя по тому, как быстро и часто они дохнут.

Кей взглянул на Танаку как на человека, которому лично довелось видеть множество чужих смертей, и остался в замешательстве, не зная, что теперь делать с внезапно открывшимся знанием.

― Они гораздо тренированнее нас, почему они должны быстро и часто… дохнуть? ― тихо спросил Кей.

― Они профессиональные бойцы, но опыта в нашем деле у них часто нет совсем, ― пояснил Ямагучи, ― даже лучше, что мы наткнулись на них первыми, будет проще уйти незамеченными.

Последняя фраза, как показалась Кею, была сказана в утешение. Факт того, что Ямагучи печется о нем, висел перед Кеем, как назойливый рекламный баннер, но сейчас это действительно сработало. Ямагучи был прав: они могли либо выждать и узнать направление, в котором уйдут наемники, чтобы не пересечься, либо скрыться и играть на опережение.

Кей почувствовал еще больший прилив адреналина, чем прежде, и на секунду превратился в восьмилетнего мальчишку, который решил сыграть в прятки и теперь остался единственным, кого еще не нашли.

― Ничья, ― японская речь эхом прокатилась по каменным стенкам грота.

Это сказал один из мужчин, бодро спускавшихся с помощью жумара. За ним следовал еще один.

― Я же говорил, что взрывать можно и сверху, ― добавил он.

― Ладно, ничья, ― отозвался один из тех, что прошел через проем сбоку.

― Заткнитесь вы оба и добавьте света, нужно понять, где мы вообще оказались.

Суга еле слышным шелестящим свистом позвал их за собой и, пригибаясь, стал продвигаться вдоль стены. Отсюда, кроме тоннеля, по которому они пришли, и двух взорванных проемов, вели еще несколько искусственно созданных выходов. Там и здесь были видны следы некогда существовавшей постройки внутри естественной пещеры, но со временем природа забирала свое: каменные плиты в центре грота были подтоплены и уходили в собравшуюся наподобие озера воду, через осыпавшиеся узоры на стенах проглядывали скалистые наросты, кое-где даже пробивался мох.

― Осмотритесь, можно ли устроить лагерь прямо здесь. Вы двое, притащите ящики! ― разносилось по гроту.

Продолжая осторожно продвигаться вслед за Ямагучи, Танакой с Нишиноей и Сугой, Кей невольно бросал взгляды на наемников и насчитал десять человек, включая тех двух, что ушли выполнять приказ. Вдвое больше, чем их. И наверняка, у них есть свой Кагеяма или даже целая команда Кагеям. Может, стоило остаться и еще послушать их разговоры, так стало бы понятно, знает эта команда о них или нет и смогут ли они вывести в главный зал захоронения.

Но Суга увел их в другой коридор, только чтобы укрыться в более безопасном месте, где никакой случайный луч не выхватит их из темноты. Голоса все еще были слышны, хоть и более приглушенно. Суга присел у стены и включил свой фонарик, направив вглубь коридора.

― Пойдем сюда, ― шепнул Суга, ― лучше с ними не сталкиваться и не дожидаться, пока кто-нибудь до нас доберется.

Коридор, по которому они шли, оказался почти точной копией предыдущего, с тем лишь исключением, что фрески на стенах были полностью размыты водой вместе с горной породой. Окрашенные куски остались лишь в тех местах, где оказались выступы и неровности ― влага огибала такие неровности. И еще здесь было прохладнее, чем в самом гроте, отчего стало понятно, что они уходят глубже в гору, а над ними точно протекает река. Только из-за усталости в ногах, которая появляется, когда идешь по склону, Кей понял: они движутся под уклоном вниз. Совсем немного, но казалось, коридор был построен таким образом, чтобы скрыть этот факт.

Вскоре появились более заметные подтеки на стенах, а затем и послышался отдаленный шум воды.

От того, что они наткнулись на наемников, у Кея разыгралась паранойя, но он заставлял себя игнорировать этот неприятный факт и следовал за всеми, пока идущий первым Суга не остановился.

Они вышли в еще один грот, гораздо меньше предыдущего и похожий на канализационный тоннель. По другую сторону в стенах зияли два темных прохода, но путь к ним оказался размыт подземной рекой. В черной воде не было видно дна, сколько бы они ни светили.

― Похоже, кто-то уже пытался найти скрытые тоннели рабочих, ― прокомментировал Танака, проходя вдоль медленного потока и выхватывая фонариком разрушенный кусок стены, откуда вытекала река, деля грот пополам. Другой ее конец медленно разрушал каменную породу, просачивался через стенки, где-то наверняка образуя водопад. Чтобы полностью размыть препятствие у реки уйдет еще не один десяток лет.

Пока Кей думал об этом, глядя на неспешно текущую воду, Ямагучи с Нишиноей достали складное древко лопаты и стали закреплять звенья черенков, то и дело пробуя глубину.

― Здесь скорее природа обо всем позаботилась, ― обратился Нишиноя к Танаке.

Он осекся, нащупав дно, вытащил древко и удрученно вздохнул.

― Здесь неглубоко, ― сказал он и добавил: ― Для Цукишимы.

Танака рассмеялся, а Кей иронично окинул взглядом Нишиною, Ямагучи хихикнул.

― Значит, мы без проблем переправимся, если все здесь умеют плавать.

― За кого ты меня принимаешь, новичок? ― Нишиноя стал складывать лопату обратно, а Кей понял, что опять потерял из виду Сугу. Его не было в этом гроте, не было в коридоре позади, да и на другой стороне тоже.

Появился он также внезапно, как и в прошлый раз, вынырнув откуда-то из темноты.

― Там еще один проход. Зеркальный нашему, и, кажется, ведет обратно, где наши коллеги решили устроить лагерь.

― Давайте не будем это проверять, а просто пойдем вперед в надежде, что нам повезет. ― Танака вернул оружие в кобуру и подтянул лямки рюкзака.

Суга вдруг замер и прислушался к чему-то, затем прошел вдоль стены и опять исчез в темноте.

― Начинайте перебираться на ту сторону, я прослежу за коридором, ― раздался его голос. Кей посветил ему вслед, но темный силуэт вместе с блуждающим лучом фонаря уже скрылись за поворотом.

Танака спустился первым, воды ему было по грудь, и он пошел вперед, аккуратно ощупывая ногами дно. Кею не очень хотелось лезть в ледяную подземную реку с непрозрачной водой, но еще больше не хотелось вызвать у боевого дуэта «ветеранов» насмешки. Макушка Нишинои мелькала перед ним, кажется, он даже шел на носочках, держа рюкзак со взрывчаткой высоко над головой, а фонарик во рту. Кей позволил себе обернуться, лишь когда Танака ухватился за край противоположного берега, ловко подтянулся и выбрался на сушу.

Суги нигде не было видно, и стало непонятно, насколько безопасно сейчас шуметь и звать его.

Танака забрал у Нишинои рюкзак и помог ему вылезти из воды, Ямагучи выбрался сам и протянул ладонь Кею, когда позади раздался громкий хлопок.

Как и в прошлый раз, они замерли на секунду, но в этот раз Танака среагировал быстрее.

― Уходим, ― сказал он. Ямагучи схватил остолбеневшего Кея за руку и потащил на себя.

― Но Сугавара-сан...

― Я сказал: уходим. Быстро, ― Кей оперся другой рукой за каменистый край и выбрался на берег.

Одежда намокла и прилипла к телу, двигаться стало гораздо сложнее, не говоря уже о потяжелевшем рюкзаке.

На другой стороне, в коридоре, из которого они пришли, тускло замелькал луч фонарика.

― Это же был выстрел? ― шепнул Кей, старательно вглядываясь в темноту. ― Там может быть Сугавара-сан.

― Или нет, ― Нишиноя и Танака больше не стали повторять и бросились в один из зияющих темнотой тоннелей. Кею ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ними с Ямагучи.

Он не забыл слова Суги «не оглядываться», но на слух все было проще. В действительности оставить кого-то позади оказалось гораздо сложнее.

― Мы могли бы ему помочь.

― А если нет? ― не оборачиваясь, спросил Танака, он приглушил свет фонаря и теперь ступал осторожнее. ― Не думай об этом. Лучше вспомни, зачем ты здесь.

Кей замолчал, потому что Танака оказался прав. Они здесь ради Акитеру, и Кей сам знал, на что шел.


	8. Потайные ходы

― Эй, ― Ямагучи поравнялся с Кеем, ― не переживай. Особенно за Сугу. Он выберется.

― Хорошая попытка меня подбодрить, очень благодарен, ― не стоило так обращаться к тому, кто пытается вселить в тебя уверенность, Кей тут же пожалел.

― Суга движется в противоположную от вас сторону, ― прозвучал в наушнике голос Кагеямы. ― Обычно это значит «бегите», так что не советую задерживаться.

Вопреки совету Кагеямы Танака остановился, и все вместе с ним. Полминуты они вслушивались в звуки в начале коридора, но после того выстрела больше никакого движения за ними не было. Танака вздохнул и двинулся дальше, когда у него под ботинком что-то хрустнуло.

― Черт.

Все четверо тут же направили свет фонариков вниз, Танака медленно приподнял ботинок, под которым обнаружилось раздавленное черное тельце жука.

― Надеюсь, он был уже мертв, когда это произошло, ― пошутил Танака. ― Похож на трупоеда.

― Крупноват он для трупоеда, ― заметил Ямагучи.

В ноздри ударил мерзкий запах, Кей принюхался и прикрыл нос рукавом, затем повел луч света дальше и замер.

― Спешу вас обрадовать, ― сказал он, наблюдая как черная масса на стенах, так удачно притворявшаяся камнями, пришла в движение и поползла в их сторону.

― Вот дерьмо, ― выругался Танака. ― Откуда они здесь?

― Я бы задался вопросом, откуда здесь мы. Этот регион, место и время года для трупоедов естественны, ― заметил Кей, ― а для нас не очень.

― Я имел ввиду, откуда их столько?! И это был риторический вопрос, ― запаниковал Танака.

― А мне казалось, вы ничего не боитесь. ― Кей посветил себе под ноги.

― Людей! Дайте мне людей, а не гребаных насекомых. ― Танака отбросил подобравшегося ближе жука носком ботинка.

Ямагучи с Нишиноей сделали пару шагов вперед, стараясь не наступать на приближающихся трупоедов.

― Они потому и называются трупоедами, что не питаются живыми людьми, ― сказал Кей, следуя за Ямагучи, ― хотя эти действительно кажутся крупнее обычных.

Приятно было вдруг оказаться на месте Танаки ― чувствовать себя увереннее хоть в какой-то из новых для Кея ситуаций. Обычное дело, когда рядом есть кто-то, кто боится больше тебя.

― Ну и вонь, ― Танака прикрыл нос ладонью и пошел следом, отпинывая особо смелых жуков. ― Да что ж вы такие настырные! ― он потряс ногой, когда парочка стала забираться по штанине.

― У них сейчас сезон активности. ― Кей фонариком стряхнул одного жука с себя.

― О, точно, я и забыл, что с нами Википедия Младший, ― недовольно пробормотал Танака.

― Тогда у меня вопрос к Википедии, ― поинтересовался Нишиноя, вдруг остановившись, ― бывают ли трупоеды размером с кошку?

Кей замер, глядя поверх невысокого подрывника на ползущего к ним огромного жука.

― По всей видимости, да. ― У Кея все похолодело внутри.

― Тогда это очень и очень плохие новости.

― Они не питаются живыми лю… ― начал было Кей, но слова потонули в звуке выстрела.

Танака не стал дожидаться, пока тварь подберется еще ближе. По коридору прокатилось эхо, распугивая более мелких жуков, а трупоеда впереди отшвырнуло назад от пули.

― Какого хрена вы стояли? Эта дрянь бы нас сожрала!

Кей приложил ладонь к уху, еще немного оглушенный звоном в голове.

― Не думаю, что он был здесь один единственный. ― Танака обошел их и двинулся вперед.

Кей пошел следом, на мгновенье задержавшись у тела огромного жука. Продолговатое черное тельце действительно было размером с упитанного кота, жвалы и лапки рефлекторно подрагивали, и Кей решил поспешить за остальными.

― Я слышал, они могут учуять трупный запах за сотни метров, ― сказал Ямагучи.

― Ты нас очень обрадовал, ― прокомментировал Нишиноя, доставая нож.

― Всего лишь констатирую факт, к тому же, мы движемся туда, откуда выползла эта тварь.

Они прошли еще пару десятков метров, когда со всех сторон опять закопошились трупоеды, а дорога закончилась развилкой.

― Направо, ― Танака без раздумий шагнул в сказанном направлении, и тут же развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, ― лучше налево.

Кей едва не врезался в него и отшатнулся, наступив на пару мелких жуков, чья смерть сопровождалась неприятным хрустом. В свете фонарика лишь на секунду мелькнуло несколько живых теней, преграждающих путь в тоннель, и светить туда больше не хотелось, а воображение нарисовало жуткие образы гигантских насекомых. Кей поспешил за всеми: идти последним в таком раскладе не хотелось, тем более, когда за спиной вдруг раздался противный стрекот.

― Вот блядь, ― Танака бросился бежать, а за ним, поддаваясь общей истерике, и Ямагучи с Кеем.

― У этих тварей, что, существует понятие вендетты? Надеюсь, они не сожрут нас за несколько убитых братьев! ― крикнул Танака.

― У семейства мертвоедов нет понятия вендетты, ― сказал Кей.

― Скорее всего, они хотят сожрать нас просто от голода, ― в голосе Ямагучи мелькнули нотки паники.

Кей, конечно, был уверен в этом, но сейчас место рациональности заняло сомнение. Он силился вспомнить всех насекомых, которые ведут себя агрессивно при убийстве их особей, когда земля под ногами задрожала и из опоры превратилась в неустойчивую разваливающуюся конструкцию.

Танака с Нишиноей впереди вдруг прыгнули и перекатились.

― Прыгайте! Это ловушки! ― крикнул Танака, но предупреждение прозвучало слишком поздно.

Плиты шатались так, что казалось, вот-вот развалятся, Кей сам не знал, как еще его ноги не разъехались, Ямагучи бежал рядом. Очередная плита под ними начала уходить вниз. Вместе они сделали последний рывок к тому месту, где стоял Танака.

И рухнули вниз. Кей упал на спину, рюкзак смягчил падение, где-то рядом вскрикнул Ямагучи. Но это был не конец. Они упали на крутой спуск и проехались по нему как по горке в аквапарке еще несколько метров, прежде чем приземлиться на твердую почву.

Кей вскрикнул, почувствовав резкую боль в левом локте от свалившегося на его руку Ямагучи.

Но тот первым подскочил на ноги и, схватив выпавший из руки фонарик, заозирался по сторонам.

― Чисто, ― сказал он и подошел к дыре, через которую они туда попали.

Кей поднялся, покрутил локоть и услышал, как откуда-то сверху позвал Танака.

― Вы живы там?

― Да, все в порядке! ― отозвался Ямагучи.

Кей поднял свой фонарик и тоже осмотрелся.

― Это не похоже на ловушку, скорее, мы провалились в один из потайных тоннелей рабочих, ― он посмотрел в прорытую в стене дыру. ― Выход отсюда точно есть.

Ямагучи заглянул туда, потом посветил вверх.

― Эй, Танака, Ноя! Не спускайтесь сюда, идите по верхнему тоннелю, мы пойдем здесь!

― Я сообщу, если вы сильно отдалитесь друг от друга, ― Кей вздрогнул от голоса Кагеямы, который в этой темноте казался почти потусторонним.

― Идет, ― согласился Ямагучи.

― Ребята! Советую вам не засиживаться, эти твари ползут к нам, но определенно попадают вниз! ― крикнул Нишиноя.

Ямагучи засуетился, закрепил фонарик на груди и первым нырнул в коридор. Кей решил, что одного источника света им достаточно, зацепил свой фонарик на поясе и полез следом.

Стенки прохода оказались рельефными, грубо высеченными в скале, но дно было усыпано песком ― видно, так в те времена рабочие облегчали себе передвижение по тоннелям. И все равно в какой-то момент коридор сузился, заставив их ползти на четвереньках, а затем, когда рюкзаки стали цеплять потолок, и вовсе лечь на живот. Кей чувствовал себя неловким палочником, запертым в тесной коробке. Ладони и колени быстро начали болеть, и он пожалел, что не все учел, как тот же Ямагучи с его перчатками без пальцев. Кей бы даже не удивился, узнай, что у того под штанами наколенники.

― Вижу выход, ― сказал Ямагучи, ускорившись.

Коридор, наконец, расширился, позволив им встать на полусогнутые. Ямагучи выбрался, спрыгнул и тут же прижался к стене.

― Осторожнее, ― бросил он, и Кей увидел, почему.

Впереди открывался вид на огромную пещеру, похожую на ту, через которую прошли наемники, но почва впереди осыпалась и круто уходила вниз в кажущийся бездонным провал. Ямагучи спихнул носком ботинка ближайший камень, однако они не услышали, как он достиг дна.

По своду пещеры тоже шла трещина, через которую пробивался совсем тусклый свет, и Кей, подсветив циферблат, глянул на часы на запястье ― близилась полночь, в тоннелях они провели больше пяти часов.

Через трещину пробивались корни деревьев, свисали со сводов и путались, воздух здесь был суше, следы подземной реки исчезли.

Кей осторожно спустился и глянул на открывшуюся перед глазами картину. Впереди, где заканчивался разлом, находилась выложенная квадратными плитами платформа, которая вела к огромным деревянным воротам, закрывавшим высеченный прямо в горной породе проем.

― Все-таки кое-что мы нашли, ― обрадовался Ямагучи. Он восхищенно смотрел на ворота, прежде, чем двинуться вдоль разлома.

― Если здесь и были другие захоронения под гробницей, скорее всего, с ними можно попрощаться, ― заметил Кей.

― Ну, та дверь куда-то да приведет. Эй, Танака, Ноя, вы где? ― позвал Ямагучи, включив наушник.

Ответа не последовало, Кей посветил вверх и заметил в скале над ними еще один высеченный коридор.

― Они рядом с вами, но связь пропала, ― сказал Кагеяма. ― Видите их?

― Нет. Коридор, по которому они шли, должен был запутать любого чернокопателя, ― Кей внимательно рассматривал стену, через которую они выбрались. ― Вряд ли они выйдут к нам тем путем. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как мы провалились в тоннель?

― Сорок две минуты, ― ответил Кагеяма. ― Их GPS движется в противоположном направлении. Я попытаюсь выяснить, почему пропала связь.

Кей пошел вслед за Ямагучи, который успел отойти на десяток метров вперед.

― Просто класс, ― вздохнул он, когда Кей его нагнал, ― сначала потеряли Сугу, теперь Танаку с Ноей, нашли гробницу, но до нее не добраться из-за дурацкой бездны.

― Это разлом, ― поправил Кей, ― такие появляются после землетрясений, а в этой местности они случаются постоянно. Последнее самое крупное было десять лет назад.*

― И после него сюда явно кто-то уже приходил, ― Ямагучи остановился и осветил фонариком потрепанную веревку, что тянулась от их края разлома к платформе.

Он скинул рюкзак и опустился на землю, разминая плечи.

― Надо устроить привал, я проголодался, да и сил бы набраться перед переправой.

Кей глянул вперед, где веревка протянулась на десять метров над пропастью, затем вниз. Он не боялся высоты, но кто угодно струсил бы перед таким испытанием. Плечи и спина ныли от тяжести, а колени — от утомительного и неудобного передвижения, и он поддержал идею Ямагучи.

― Думаешь, Сугавара-сан встретил наемников? ― спросил Кей.

― Может быть, ― отозвался Ямагучи, ― ты же слышал выстрелы.

Его тон Кею не понравился, слишком беспечный, не похожий на человека, который только что потерял члена команды и отстал от двух других. Кей уставился перед собой, не в состоянии развернуть и съесть напичканный калориями и витаминами батончик.

― Слушай, ― Ямагучи вздохнул, ― не грузись так. Ты плохо их знаешь, но Танака с Ноей бывшие военные. Мы через много прошли вместе и попадали в более сложные ситуации. Танака паникер, но он умеет взять себя в руки, и физически сильнее любого из нас. Ноя очень сообразительный. Они бойцы по жизни. А теперь представь, что они вместе и вполовину не так круты, как Сугавара-сан. Он способен на поразительные вещи. Не удивлюсь, если мы откроем вот эту дверь, ― Ямагучи кивнул на ворота, на его губах заиграла ободряющая улыбка, ― а он будет стоять там с осуждающим видом, да еще и отругает нас, что мы так долго возились.

Кей проигнорировал попытку разрядить обстановку неуместным весельем, решив, что у него нет того опыта и уверенности в членах команды, которые за все время совместной работы приобрел Ямагучи. И принял единственное верное решение: отложить все переживания на потом и сосредоточиться на деле.

― Допустим, мы переберемся на ту сторону разлома. Как ты рассчитываешь открыть ворота?

― Думал, ты мне поможешь, ― Ямагучи снял с пояса бинокль и протянул Кею. ― Взгляни. Похоже на головоломку.

Кей навел бинокль на ворота, которые казались настолько тяжелыми, что вряд ли один, два или даже пять человек могли их сдвинуть. Створки слева и справа завершались полукруглыми столбами, но открывающего механизма не было видно.

― А если для тебя эта задача окажется непосильной, подождем, пока это место найдут наемники и пробьют все грубой силой, как обычно они это делают.

Кей убрал бинокль и иронично глянул на Ямагучи.

― Ворота открываются в эту сторону: как ни толкай, сдвинуть их обратно не получится.

― А за ручку потянуть не выйдет ввиду ее отсутствия, ― попытался пошутить Ямагучи. ― И ты понял это лишь на секунду взглянув на ворота? Это же классно, Цукки.

― Это же очевидно, ― Кей постарался скрыть смущение, ― в стенах должен быть открывающий механизм. Как ты можешь этого не знать с твоим-то опытом?

― Нечасто натыкаешься на усыпальницы с абсолютно целыми воротами, ― защищаясь, ответил тот. ― Вообще странно, как за столько лет и десятки землетрясений они не развалились на части. В основном, время в таких случаях работает на нас, подходишь к двери ― а она рассыпается от прикосновения. В крайнем случае, камни всегда можно подвинуть, ― он, очевидно, имел в виду Нишиною.

Кей понимающе хмыкнул. Реальные вылазки в поисках сокровищ оказались далеки от его представления, но у Ямагучи опыта и знаний в этом плане точно было больше, и, видимо, он знал, о чем говорил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Сычуаньское землетрясение ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%8B%D1%87%D1%83%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%B7%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%80%D1%8F%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_\(2008\))  
> 


	9. Без команды

― Прием, ― вдруг зазвучал голос Кагеямы в наушнике, ― трекер Танаки и Нои движется в вашу сторону довольно быстро. Здесь что-то не так. Бегите. Ухожу в радиомолчание.

Это все Кагеяма прозвучало скороговоркой, Ямагучи подорвался еще на середине фразы и отключил наушник, Кей последовал его примеру, закинул на спину рюкзак. Кагеяма предупреждал, что если возникнет непредвиденная ситуация, ни в коем случае не следует обозначать количество членов команды и тем более ― выходить на связь.

― Плохи дела, ― Ямагучи глянул на новую веревку, которую успел вытащить из рюкзака, чтобы накинуть поверх старой, затем на разлом, что-то прикидывая в уме.

Кей посветил фонариком вокруг себя, оба так увлеклись воротами, и не уделили должного внимания тому, что находилось позади. А позади уходящая вверх стена была изрыта тоннелями, даже целой сетью. Кей насчитал как минимум пять выходов, учитывая тот, через который они сюда попали.

Ямагучи присвистнул.

― Все пути ведут сюда.

― Не будем рисковать, перебираясь на ту сторону, ― сказал Кей, ― давай спрячемся в одном из этих тоннелей.

Ямагучи согласно кивнул и бросился к ближайшему из выходов, который находился в полутора метрах от земли. Кей закрепил фонарик на поясе, пока Ямагучи ловко, как мартышка, подтягивался и забирался внутрь. Следом с грацией медведя полез Кей. Тоннель оказался уже предыдущего с самого начала. Рюкзак проехался по потолку, осыпая Кея мелкими камнями и песком, часть умудрилась попасть за стекла очков, на какой-то миг ослепляя.

― Я что-то слышал. Давай быстрее, ― шикнул Ямагучи, и Кей вслепую пополз за ним, пока одна рука не утонула в рыхлой почве.

Ощущение сухой земли под ладонями так отличалось от крепкого шершавого камня, что Кей вскрикнул от неожиданности, прежде чем утонуть в грунте по грудь. Рот наполнился неприятным привкусом песка. Кей изо всех сил рванул корпус вверх, но вместо того, чтобы вытащить себя из ловушки, провалился в нее полностью, обрушив часть тоннеля.

Земля, казалось, была везде: во рту, носу. В ушах зазвенело, как от выстрела Танаки, а левый локоть откликнулся тупой болью ― в этот раз Кей умудрился упасть на него сам.

Он перекатился на спину, вытряхнул из очков сухой песок и посмотрел вокруг. Его окружала кромешная тьма. Оглушенный падением, он не сразу сообразил, что если в этом мраке и поможет что-то разобраться, то только фонарик. Кей нащупал его на поясе и включил, осветив осыпающийся проем минимум в трех метрах над собой, Ямагучи нигде не было ни видно, ни слышно, и Кей выругался про себя.

― Ямагучи! ― негромко позвал он. ― Тадаши? ― В ответ раздалось только глухое эхо собственного голоса. Заодно и выяснилось, что говорить с застрявшим в горле песком как минимум больно.

Кей сел, снял рюкзак и, судорожно нащупав бутылку с водой, прополоскал рот и горло. Затем не удержался и съел еще один из батончиков, просто чтобы избавиться от вкуса земли на языке. Все равно, судя по всему, он остался один, а значит, теперь мог никуда не торопиться.

Тоннель, в который он провалился, к воротам не выходил. Куда вообще он вел, было непонятно, но Кей брел уже полчаса в неизвестном направлении с единственной мыслью: выбраться хоть куда-нибудь.

Первой здравой мыслью было связаться с Кагеямой несмотря на установленное радиомолчание, но, как выяснилось, наушник из его уха загадочным образом исчез. Кей безуспешно копал рыхлый песок на месте падения, но так и не нашел, куда подевался спасительный девайс.

Кей с детства мечтал на каникулы или в отпуск уехать куда-нибудь подальше от дома и в одиночестве скитаться по незнакомым местам. Вот только не учел, что с желаниями следовало быть осторожнее, иначе вместо улиц чужого города окажешься в лабиринте в центре горы наедине с собственными страхами. Самым ироничным было то, что, отправившись на поиски брата, Кей умудрился потеряться сам.

Сдохшая в фонарике батарейка заставила его остановиться на небольшой привал и в полной темноте отыскать замену. Судя по часам, сейчас была середина ночи, а брел по тоннелю Кей уже почти час. Время, казалось, текло иначе, он столько прошел, а усталость все не наступала, но Кей понимал, что держится на одном лишь страхе застрять здесь навсегда. Он уже успел пожалеть о решении спрятаться, вместо того, чтобы перебраться через разлом поближе к воротам, даже встреча с наемниками казалась не самым ужасным исходом. Все лучше, чем умереть во мраке и одиночестве черт знает где.

― А если так попробовать? ― внезапно раздавшийся приглушенный голос заставил Кея замереть, как статуя, и прижать к животу фонарик, закрывая свет.

Затем послышались треск, шорох и скрежет, будто двигали что-то очень тяжелое. Впереди справа в коридор, по которому шел Кей, упал свет, и если бы не он, о существовании ответвления Кей бы так и не узнал.

― Какой я молодец. И кто теперь топографический кретин?

Ответа не послышалось, и Кей весь похолодел, опасаясь встречи с кем бы то ни было. Внезапно рандеву с наемниками перестало казаться таким привлекательным, как минуту назад.

― Может быть, ты, мой друг? Счастливо оставаться.

Стены и темнота вокруг стали давить на Кея. Он услышал шаги и прижался к стене, понимая, что ничто не спасет его от обнаружения, если неизвестный решит выглянуть в коридор. Но тень мелькнула впереди и исчезла, шаги постепенно стихли, а свет все оставался.

Это был его выход, его спасение. Кей поспешил вперед, при этом не забывая об осторожности и прилипая к стене, как паук. Добравшись до поворота, он медленно выглянул из-за угла и замер. Помещение там расширялось и было больше похоже на склеп, а на противоположной стороне зиял проем с выехавшей в сторону каменной стеной. Видно, звук ее открытия Кей и слышал незадолго до этого.

Он обвел взглядом склеп и наткнулся на лежащий у стены труп. От неожиданности Кей отшатнулся и чуть не завалился на задницу. Судя по иссохшей серой коже и выцветшей дряхлой ткани, тело пролежало здесь уже довольно долго, рядом валялся потрепанный и покрытый слоем песка рюкзак.

Когда Кей услышал разговор, он уже решил, что стал свидетелем чьего-то убийства, но некто оказался заперт здесь, как и он сам. И этот некто сумел выбраться, а заодно невольно помог Кею.

Кей осторожно пересек комнату и сделал шаг в коридор, где горел искусственный свет от хемилюминесцентных ламп, но замер, когда в лоб ему уперлось дуло пистолета.

― Добрый вечер, ― расплывшись в улыбке, произнес стоящий напротив мужчина, приложил ладонь к уху и сказал: ― Один попался, слышали, я первый, ― он глянул на Кея еще раз и осекся.

Впервые Кею угрожали пистолетом, и впервые он находился в таком замешательстве. Они с наемником минуту смотрели друг на друга, прежде, чем тот растерянно почти на автомате вернул предохранитель на место и опустил пистолет.

― Кей?

― Куроо.

― Ты тут… ― начал было Куроо, когда время для Кея замерло.

Перед ним стоял не тот парень, что подсел к нему в аэропорту и угостил кофе, а тренированный вооруженный наемник, против которого у Кея не было и шанса. Если не ударить первым, конечно. Кей видел тонкую дужку наушника, торчащий над воротником острый кадык, ремни кобуры, закрепленные вокруг крепких бедер.

Кей медленно опустил глаза на пистолет в его руке, и Куроо проследил его взгляд.

Когда время отмерло, тело начало действовать само. Удар кулаком пришелся прямо в горло Куроо, заставив того отшатнуться и выронить пистолет. Следующим движением Кей скользнул к чужому бедру, крепко схватился за ремни кобуры и потянул вверх, буквально вздергивая Куроо вверх. Куроо завалился назад, но прежде, чем упасть, обхватил Кея за шею и крепко прижал к груди.

Они рухнули на землю, очки Кея полетели в сторону вместе с одной из задетых ламп, но его шею Куроо из захвата не выпустил, а ловко обхватил ногами за корпус и перекатился, подминая под себя.

Кей начал задыхаться и беспомощно дернулся, придавленный чужим весом.

― Студент, значит, ― сипло после удара произнес Куроо, ― изучаешь историю китайских руин?

Он сдавил горло Кея так, что тот и слова произнести не мог.

― Сопротивляться было очень и очень плохой идеей, ― добавил Куроо. ― Какого черта ты вообще меня ударил?

У Кея потемнело в глазах, силы стремительно вытекали из тела. Куроо, почувствовав отсутствие сопротивления, отпустил его, перекатился в сторону и схватил пистолет.

Кей откашлялся, жадно вдохнул и немного отполз от Куроо.

― Я… я испугался, ― так же сипло произнес он. ― Ты наставил на меня оружие.

― Я и сейчас держу тебя на мушке, ― Куроо поднял пистолет, целясь Кею в грудь. ― И советую впредь не кидаться с кулаками на того, у кого преимущество в силе. Так и сдохнуть недолго.

Кей потер шею и посмотрел на Куроо, щурясь. С направленным на него оружием, без своей команды за спиной, после многочасовых блужданий в лабиринте-ловушке стало совсем не по себе. Кей боялся пошевелиться под пристальным изучающим взглядом.

― Нет, ну так не пойдет, ― наконец произнес Куроо и опустил пистолет. ― Из всех людей ― именно ты. Почему ты?

Он вздохнул и потер переносицу длинными пальцами.

― Что делать будем?

Не находясь больше под прицелом, Кей чуть смелее приподнялся на коленях и потянулся за очками. Куроо внимательно проследил за его движениями, затем встал.

― Предлагаю разойтись и сделать вид, что мы никогда друг друга не видели, ― Кей выпрямился и надел очки.

― Хороший вариант, но А: я уже сообщил о тебе, Б: я не собираюсь тебя отпускать.

― В аэропорту мы попрощались довольно неплохо. Скажешь, что упустил, ― предложил Кей. ― Я даже могу еще раз тебя ударить для достоверности.

Куроо поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся, и Кей решил, что это последствия удара.

― Я очень хочу, чтобы ты ударил меня еще раз уже при других обстоятельствах, ― давясь, произнес Куроо, ― но давай отложим этот разговор, я на работе.

― Как скажешь, ― кивнул Кей, с силой прикусывая щеку и силясь подобрать слова так, чтобы они не показались таким же откровенным флиртом, как у Куроо. ― Но что со мной планируют сделать твои коллеги, когда найдут?

― Ничего аморального. ― Куроо выставил свободную от оружия руку вперед в предупреждающем жесте. ― Сейчас я спрячу пистолет, а ты не вздумай делать глупости.

― Проявить интерес к человеку твоей профессии пока что было моей единственной глупостью. ― Кей послушно не сдвинулся с места, пока Куроо закреплял оружие в кобуре.

Прозвучало хуже, чем у него в голове, и попытка избежать флирта с треском провалилась.

― И броситься на него с кулаками ― тоже, ― заметил Куроо, расплываясь в улыбке.

Кей скривился, нехотя признавая этот факт.

― Я же сказал, что испугался.

Куроо ухмыльнулся, окинул Кея многозначительным взглядом с головы до ног и хитро, недоверчиво сощурился.

― Да, конечно. Погоди, ― он поднес руку к уху, придержал наушник пальцем и сказал кому-то: ― Все в порядке, выдвигаюсь к вам. ― Затем послушал что-то, не сводя с Кея темных внимательных глаз и спросил: ― Сколько вас всего?

― Я тут один, если ты не заметил, ― ушел от ответа Кея. От столь пристального внимания стало неуютно.

Куроо вздохнул:

― Отказывается говорить. Ладно, веду к вам, ищите пока Седовласку. Конец связи.

Кей напрягся, незаметно для Куроо сжимая кулаки. Он понял, что речь о Суге, и был рад услышать, что наемники его не схватили.

Куроо приблизился, снимая с пояса веревку, которая сразу отвлекла внимание Кея на себя. Появилось нехорошее предчувствие.

― У меня две не очень приятные новости, ― сказал Куроо. ― Первая: мне придется тебя связать, ― он кивком потребовал вытянуть руки вперед.

Кей стиснул зубы, посмотрел на веревку, затем на Куроо и без всякой охоты протянул ему запястья.

― Я был бы не против, свяжи ты меня при других обстоятельствах, ― Кей с удовольствием отметил, как Куроо завис на секунду с дурацким выражением на лице, ― но сейчас я целиком и полностью это не одобряю.

Куроо перетянул ему руки веревкой и закрепил узел, дернув для проверки чуть сильнее, чем требовалось. От него исходил все тот же приятный запах туалетной воды, ощутимый вблизи. Кею на миг показалось, что после той небольшой возни, которую сложно было назвать дракой, он сам теперь пах так же, а не промокшей после купания одеждой.

― А ты тот еще… ― начал было Куроо, но осекся, стоило Кею выпрямиться во весь рост, вопросительно приподнять брови и одарить его самоуверенным взглядом.

― Какая вторая новость? ― сменив тон на серьезный, поинтересовался Кей, держа на виду связанные руки.

Куроо опять завис, неотрывно глядя на Кея, жесткая челка отбрасывала тень на его лицо, а глаза необычно мерцали в мягком желтом свете лежащих на полу ламп. Кей и сам на секунду забыл, где находится и зачем.

― Вторая новость в том, что нам с тобой предстоит отыскать выход, ― возникшая атмосфера интимности развалилась, как дженга на последних уровнях устойчивости.

― Ты заблудился, ― констатировал Кей, отстраняясь от Куроо.

― Это вина твоего друга Седовласки, вообще-то: погнался за ним и провалился в этот… ― Куроо кивнул на зияющий темнотой проем, из которого недавно они оба выбрались.

― Лабиринт. Это лабиринт-ловушка, ― подсказал Кей.

― Именно. Идем, ― и он двинулся вперед, придерживая Кея за плечо одной рукой, другой подсвечивая себе путь одной из хемилюминесцентных ламп.

Кей с сомнением обернулся, потом посмотрел на Куроо.

― Ты уверен, что это верное направление? ― он не удержался от подначки.

Но даже если они шли не туда, куда нужно, все равно было спокойнее. Проще заблудиться с кем-то, чем бродить в темноте в одиночестве. А Кею пережитый в лабиринте час сомнений и медленно растущего отчаяния совершенно не понравился. К тому же коридор, по которому они шли, был шире и больше, похож на тот, где они с Ямагучи разделились с Танакой и Нишиноей. Секундочку… Кей внимательно посмотрел по сторонам и наверх, где свет лампы Куроо выхватывал водяные потеки. Он принюхался, хоть под ботинками скрипел сухой песок, в воздухе стоял едва заметный запах сырости от близости источника воды. Они шли по направлению к реке, а значит, к гигантским трупоедам и лагерю наемников. Кей предпочел бы не встречаться ни с теми, ни с другими.

― Верное, если верить компасу, ― Куроо на всякий случай глянул на прибор.

― Я думал, вашей целью являются поиски, а не игра в догонялки.

― Именно этим мы и занимаемся, но всегда ведь лучше перестраховаться и избавиться от конкурентов, как думаешь?

Это Кею совершенно не понравилось, он выдернул плечо из-под пальцев Куроо и недовольно скривился:

― Так значит, я конкурент, от которого следует избавиться. Всегда мечтал оказаться в таком положении.

― Моя работа ― страховать мозги и ум нашей команды, и если это включает в себя отлов конкурентов ― то да, так и есть, ― Куроо вернул ладонь ему на плечо.

Коридор чуть расширился, лампа в руке Куроо начала гаснуть, и он бросил ее, включив нормальный фонарь. Шаги стали эхом отражаться от стен, послышалось, как где-то капает вода.

― Может, все же расскажешь, сколько вас? Я бы с интересом послушал, прежде чем мои ребята вытянут из тебя эту информацию, ― намеренно вежливо поинтересовался Куроо.

Кей тревожно прислушивался и принюхивался: не донесется ли скрежет жуков или намеки на их жуткую вонь, так что скрытая угроза прошла мимо него.

― А это важно?

― Может, и не так, как причина, по которой ты здесь, ― согласился Куроо, с любопытством глянув на Кея. ― Только не говори, что хочешь денег и славы. Слава в этой профессии только вредит.

Кей посмотрел на Куроо, затем уставился перед собой.

― Сказал бандит, который похищает людей за деньги.

― Эй, ― искренне оскорбился Куроо, ― ты за кого меня принимаешь? Не похищаю я людей.

Кей иронично приподнял брови и кивнул на свои связанные руки.

― Что ж, тогда у меня для тебя плохие новости.


	10. Чужие

Надо было отдать Куроо должное: хотя запястья были стянуты довольно туго, он позаботился о том, чтобы раскатать рукава кофты Кея и наложить веревку поверх ткани.

― Я бы назвал это временный плен, а не похищение.

― Я не ослышался, ты взял меня в плен? ― Кею было сложно сдержать ухмылку. К несчастью, Куроо ее заметил.

― В других обстоятельствах я бы… ― начал было он уже успевшую стать их общей шутку, когда где-то впереди раздалось несколько громких выстрелов.

Куроо среагировал мгновенно: толкнул Кея к стене, надавив на плечо и тем самым заставив пригнуться, выхватил пистолет и погасил фонарик. Кей прижался к холодным, влажным плитам и замер в неудобном полусогнутом положении. Они провели несколько долгих минут в тишине и полной темноте. В висках стучало, и сердце готово было разорваться от напряжения.

Больше всего Кей боялся, что это не гигантские жуки-трупоеды, а его команда встретилась с командой Куроо. Каждый звук выстрела мог означать смерть кого-то из друзей.

Он плечом почувствовал, как Куроо шевельнулся. Впереди опять раздались выстрелы и следом грохот и чей-то крик, перешедший в громкий мат.

Куроо облегченно выдохнул и включил фонарик.

― Пойдем, ― он кивнул Кею, чтобы шел чуть впереди, а сам, не опуская пистолета, последовал за ним.

У Кея не оставалось выбора, он отлип от неприятно склизкой стены и подчинился. Через десяток метров они увидели мелькающий в еще не осевшей пыли свет фонариков.

― Приближаюсь к вам, не подстрелите, ― произнес Куроо в коммуникатор, затем, видно, услышав какой-то ответ, спрятал пистолет.

Впереди показались три темных силуэта.

― Осторожнее, тут пол обвалился! ― крикнул один.

― Бокуто, это ты? ― позвал в ответ Куроо.

― Куроо? Друг! Больше никаких споров на работе! Я думал, что потерял тебя навсегда! ― драматично воззвал один из силуэтов.

Кей глянул под ноги, заметив впереди черный провал, и остановился, не решаясь подойти к краю. Куроо встал рядом и посветил вниз. Яма оказалась завалена кусками плит и кирпичей: Кей понял, что коридор был точной копией того, по которому они шли с Ямагучи, Нишиноей и Танакой, скорее всего, был даже построен параллельно, а обвал вел в тоннели рабочих. Знать об этом Куроо или его коллегам было необязательно.

― Ладно, никаких споров! Но как, черт возьми, вы сумели обрушить пол?

― Да он сам провалился! Мы чуть не откинулись, ― выдохнул второй силуэт, ― ты бы видел, что за чудовища за нами увязались, просто мечта энтомолога.

― И знать не хочу, ― отозвался Куроо. ― Придумайте лучше, как нам переправиться на вашу сторону.

― Тут справа торчит пара плит, я бы попробовал перейти по уступу, ― тут же отозвался Бокуто.

Куроо направил фонарик в сторону.

― Опс, прости, с моего права! ― Бокуто, видимо, заметил движение луча.

― Я мог бы и догадаться, ― Куроо подошел к левому краю, потом выставил ногу вперед и осторожно на пробу перенес вес на торчащие из стены обвалившиеся куски плит.

Те стойко выдержали его вес, и он удовлетворенно кивнул и отошел в сторону.

― Цукишима-сан, прошу, покажите чудеса ловкости, сделайте первый шаг, ― он вежливо указал на провал.

Кей с сомнением посмотрел на обрушенный пол, затем на плиты и попятился, несогласно мотая головой.

― При других обстоятельствах ― с удовольствием, Куроо-сан.

Куроо остановил его, положив ладонь между лопаток, и тяжело выдохнул где-то рядом с ухом Кея.

― Это все заходит слишком далеко. Как же ты любишь нарываться, ― негромко произнес Куроо, и от его интонации у Кея побежали мурашки.

«Да, именно так я и должен реагировать в опасных ситуациях глубоко под землей», ― язвительно подумал Кей, недовольный реакцией собственного тела.

― О чем вы там шепчетесь? ― позвал второй. ― Давайте быстрее, пока у меня не случился очередной приступ инсектофобии.

Куроо скользнул рукой ниже лопаток и чуть подтолкнул Кея вперед. Тот обернулся и поднял сжатые в кулаки руки.

― Хотя бы развяжи меня. Вас все равно больше, я никуда не денусь.

― Хотелось бы в это верить, ― Куроо вытащил нож и разрезал веревку.

Кей снял с плеч рюкзак, не зная толком, как с ним поступить, но Куроо быстро пришел на помощь и взял у него ношу. Кей приблизился к краю и, прижавшись к стене, осторожно ступил на первую плиту. Она стойко выдержала его вес, так что Кей уже чуть увереннее продолжил перебираться, одновременно просчитывая варианты побега. Вернее, один единственный вариант, включающий в себя прыжок в тоннель. Потом он представил себе скитания по подземным лабиринтам в одиночестве без снаряжения и решил, что лучше уж останется с наемниками. Которые тем временем громко переговаривались.

― Куроо, не представишь нам свою добычу? ― поинтересовался второй.

― Нет. Кей, сам представься, ― весело сказал Куроо. ― Отойдите, сейчас я швырну в вас рюкзак.

Кей преодолел больше половины пути и уже отчетливо различал двух стоящих впереди мужчин. Он сделал еще шаг и замер, не поняв, что именно его насторожило.

― Ах Кей. Ну здравствуй, ― один из них подошел к краю и протянул ему руку. Кей по голосу определил в нем Бокуто. ― Добро пожаловать в нашу команду, на этом твое путешествие закончено.

Кей увидел, что впереди отсутствует очередной уступ, а до Бокуто было еще полметра, и, как бы ему ни хотелось проигнорировать руку помощи, пришлось ее принять. Он прыгнул, ухватив Бокуто за крепкую ладонь, и тот помог ему выбраться на твердую землю.

Второй вовремя отшагнул и точно на место, где он стоял, приземлился рюкзак Кея.

― Ты специально в меня целился? ― поинтересовался он.

― Нет, Тендо, ты что! ― в голосе Куроо послышалось лукавство.

Кей потянулся к рюкзаку, но Бокуто придержал его за плечи, и Кей сдался. Вообще не каждый захотел бы спорить с высоким, широкоплечим и вооруженным до зубов наемником.

― Я знал, что у нас с тобой это взаимно, ― довольно отозвался Тендо.

― Что у вас взаимно? ― поинтересовался Бокуто, опять подходя к краю в этот раз чтобы подстраховать Куроо.

― Соперничество. А ты что подумал? ― Тендо присел и стал проверять чужой рюкзак.

Кею не понравилось, что какой-то долговязый рыжеволосый проныра роется в его вещах. Он признал в них с Бокуто тех самых «друзей» Куроо, что встречали его в аэропорту и звали присоединиться к их компании. Интересно теперь, к чему именно присоединиться? К расхищению культурных и исторических ценностей чужой страны? Или у них тоже была своя легенда про так называемые путешествия?

Понимание, что именно не так, накрыло совершенно внезапно.

― Вас же было трое, ― сказал Кей, посмотрев за Бокуто.

― Нет, ― отозвался вместо него Тендо, ― нас было гораздо больше, но только мы втроем решили обшарить территорию на предмет…

― Тендо, он не о том, ― сказал вдруг Куроо, ― я тоже думал, что вас трое.

С минуту они стояли как вкопанные, переглядываясь, затем резко обернулись, направляя фонарики на пустой коридор позади. Пыль по-прежнему летала в воздухе, лучи света натыкались на нее, как на стену, уходя лишь на несколько метров вперед.

― Знаете что, ― сказал Тендо со своей позиции внизу у рюкзака, медленно доставая пистолет, ― я бы убрался отсюда поскорее.

Кей перевел взгляд с одного на второго, затем обернулся на напряженного Куроо позади, не совсем понимая причину их неожиданного испуга.

― Да. Найдем остальных побыстрее, ― согласился Бокуто. ― Вы ведь точно видели третьего?

Куроо кивнул, не сводя взгляда с пространства за их спинами.

― Да, ― подтвердил Кей. ― Но это странно…

― Это не странно, ― почти пропел Тендо, ― это очень плохо.

― Нужно найти Седовласку, ― Куроо сделал осторожный шаг вперед, но нога его не коснулась пола, а ушла вперед, будто вздернутая в воздух, он охнул и завалился назад как перевернутая черепаха, беспомощно взмахнув руками в попытке удержать равновесие.

― Куроо! ― Бокуто обернулся, хватая его руку, пальцы скользнули по чужой ладони прежде, чем Куроо исчез в черном провале, а Бокуто остался на краю. Но он уже потерял равновесие и падал следом. Кей видел его движения, как в замедленной съемке, тело просто не успевало среагировать.

Бокуто, выругавшись себе под нос, изловчился и схватился за кофту Кея. Тот быстро сжал руки Бокуто и уперся ногами в плиты, правда, вытянуть эту груду мышц в полтора раза тяжелее себя у него не было шанса, как и избавиться от хватки. 

Единственной мыслью Кея, пока он летел вниз, было то, что умрет он, конечно же, не от падения ― ведь здесь невысоко, ― а от того, что на него могут упасть добрых восемьдесят, если не больше, килограмм. На его счастье, Бокуто упал первым, и никогда прежде Кей так не радовался приземлению на другого мужчину. Вышло неожиданно мягко и безопасно. Что не остановило Кея от того, чтобы стряхнуть с себя чужие руки, которые по инерции сжимались на его кофте, и откатиться в сторону.

И этот самый момент на него сверху рухнул Тендо.

Кей застонал, перестав чувствовать левую руку, дыхание вышибло из легких, но к счастью, Тендо был гораздо легче Бокуто.

― Спасибо небесам, ― благодарно выдохнул Тендо, пока Кей под ним проклинал все на свете.

Послышалась какая-то возня, Бокуто подорвался первым, выхватил фонарик и направил луч света параллельно с дулом пистолета.

― Вс...встань с меня, ― прохрипел Кей, с трудом отпихивая Тендо одной рукой.

Но тот тоже резво вскочил на ноги, вооружаясь и светя по сторонам.

― Сюда, ― откуда-то из угла послышался хрип.

Кей испуганно задрал голову и увидел, как в паре метров от них прижатый к стене дергается в судорогах Куроо. Он обеими руками держался за правое плечо и, казалось, силился с себя что-то сбросить.

― Отклонись, ― скомандовал Бокуто, и Куроо, сделав усилие, рванулся влево. Почти сразу Бокуто выпустил полобоймы в стену за спиной Куроо.

Куроо упал ничком, жадно давясь воздухом и откашливаясь.

Все замерли, Бокуто и Тендо, целясь куда-то в воздух, Куроо на земле, боясь пошевелиться и давясь спазмами.

― Кажется, все, ― проговорил Тендо, шаря лучом света вокруг.

Кей решил, что теперь-то двигаться безопасно, и встал, озадаченно глядя на новых спутников. Куроо поднялся, ощупывая горло.

― Значит, все трое решили прийти мне на выручку? ― сипло поинтересовался он. ― И как мы теперь будем выбираться?

Куроо скользнул взглядом по Кею, и посмотрел в упор на Тендо.

― Что сразу я? ― осторожно поинтересовался тот и посветил наверх. ― Я здесь тоже случайно, как будто мне могло прийти в голову лезть за вами в эту дыру.

― Что это вообще было? ― Кей осмотрелся в поисках своего фонарика, который слетел с пояса после падения.

― Местный дух-защитник, видимо, ― ответил Куроо, отыскивая под ногами фонарик. Он поднял и бросил его Кею. К несчастью, рюкзак остался наверху, как и любая надежда продержаться здесь в одиночку.

― Только без фокусов, ― добавил Куроо.

― Один против трех и как ты сказал, духа-защитника? ― Кей даже не попытался скрыть иронию.

― Вот только давай без этого, ладно? ― попросил Куроо.

― Без чего — «этого»?

Куроо направил луч света Кею в лицо и тот поморщился, закрываясь рукой.

― Хочешь сказать, что ни разу не сталкивался с призраками?

― А я похож на того, кто их встречал?

Такой вопрос сам по себе звучал абсурдно, но Кею было уже не смешно, тем более, после увиденного. Не сам же Куроо нырнул в провал, и его точно никто туда не толкал.

― Погоди, ― выпалил он, внезапно сопоставляя факты, ― хочешь сказать, призраки существуют?

И сам же ответил на вопрос прежде, чем Куроо открыл рот.

― Вот в чем дело, ― он подошел к Тендо и тоже направил свет вверх, разглядывая дыру, через которую они упали. ― Это многое объясняет.

Куроо и Тендо озадаченно переглянулись, Бокуто ушел куда-то в темноту и, кажется, занялся поиском выхода, шурша песком под ботинками.

― Что же это объясняет? ― вкрадчиво поинтересовался Тендо, уставившись на Кея своими необычно круглыми глазами.

― Наличие трупоедов, ― сказал тот, ― и расположение захоронений, и запах.

― О чем ты? ― не понял Куроо.

Кей опустился на корточки, взял ближайший камень и начал чертить на песке схему.

― Когда мы сюда пришли, мне показалось странным, что коридоры почета… ― он прервался, глянув на еще более озадаченные лица Куроо и Тендо, добавил: ― Коридоры с фресками, где описывается история жизни правителей. Так вот, странно, что они находятся в самом начале, я решил, что это ложные коридоры, чтобы нас запутать, но они были настоящими, просто вели в захоронения-ловушки... А потом мы наткнулись на огромных трупоедов, которые погнали нас вперед, и если бы не… ― Кей осекся, отрываясь от схемы.

Тендо присвистнул.

― Это что, схема гробницы? Ты все это запомнил?

Но Кей не ответил, глядя на соединенные линиями квадраты на земле.

― Если бы не что? ― Куроо присел рядом, внимательно рассматривая схему.

Кей не мог сказать, что вышел на настоящую гробницу благодаря чистому везению. Только не наемникам.

― Тут ничего, обшарил все стены, ― сказал Бокуто выныривая откуда-то из темноты, чем только подтвердил гипотезу Кея. Он подошел к ним и склонился: ― Что у вас?

― Ты не ответил, ― настойчиво повторил Куроо, игнорируя Бокуто и в упор глядя на Кея.

― Если бы не случайность, ― осторожно произнес Кей, ― когда я убегал от трупоедов, пол обвалился, как здесь. Внизу оказался лаз, который вывел меня в лабиринт, где я потерялся, ― соврал он и посмотрел на Куроо. ― Там мы и встретились.

Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд Куроо с подозрением смотрел на Кея, лишь потом вернулся к схеме и ткнул в самый большой квадрат.

― Это что?

― Полагаю, пещера, через которую мы пришли, ― догадался Тендо.

― Да, мы видели вас, ― подтвердил Кей. ― Всего оттуда ведет четыре коридора: два окружных и вот эти два ― вглубь горы. Здесь, ― Кей указал на точку на схеме, — должны быть открытые захоронения, думаю, они служат как своеобразная приманка для жуков, жуки в свою очередь ― как охрана гробницы и способ загнать в ловушку непрошенных гостей.

― Но этим трупам наверняка много лет, ― сказал Бокуто. ― Трупоеды бы все передохли.

― И я видел одного заблудшего товарища, ― заметил Куроо, явно имея ввиду тот самый иссохший труп, что был в лабиринте. ― Как ты объяснишь это?

― Я не знаю, ― Кей пожал плечами. ― Там может быть установлена ловушка, через которую животные попадают на подкормку жукам. Ну или не обязательно животные, а, к примеру, мы с вами сейчас в похожей ловушке. Вполне сошли бы за корм для трупоедов.

― Но они не едят живых, ― заметил Тендо точно так же, как сам Кей еще раньше.

― Скажи это тем, кто едва нас не сожрал.

Тендо задумчиво хмыкнул и потер подбородок.

― Вот только попали мы в эту яму благодаря чьей-то несчастной неупокоенной душе.

Куроо закатил глаза.

― Ой, да бога ради, Тендо.

Он выпрямился, похрустев коленями.

― Это интересно. ― Кей продолжал задумчиво рассматривать нарисованную схему. ― Не думал, что такие истории ― правда.

― Ты не кажешься напуганным после своей первой встречи с призраком, ― прокомментировал Бокуто, пряча фонарик.

Кей встал.

― Вообще-то, было довольно страшно. Но это подтверждает так много легенд и учений фен-шуй, что не может не восхищать.

Куроо с Бокуто переглянулись и усмехнулись.

― Любопытный у тебя знакомый, ― сказал Бокуто.

― Мне тоже понравился, ― согласился Куроо. ― Только бьет больно, не пытайся его напугать или наставить пистолет.

Кей предпочел сделать вид, что не слышал этого. Левая рука онемела от плеча, он помял ее правой, согнул в локте несколько раз в надежде, что травма не выльется во что-нибудь более серьезное. К счастью, они попали в коридор, который никак не выведет наемников к гробнице. С другой стороны, прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как они с Ямагучи разделились, и оставалось лишь верить, что тот не попал в лабиринт-ловушку и, может, даже нашел остальных.

― Хватит там зависать, надо выбираться, ― позвал Тендо, закрепляя фонарик на предплечье. ― Подбросьте меня.

― Почему сразу тебя, ― хмыкнул Куроо, тем не менее подходя к Тендо и прикидывая расстояние до края провала.

― А кого? Светлячка? Я здесь самый легкий и ловкий.

Куроо закатил глаза. Кею такая перспектива не понравилась в первую очередь из-за больного плеча, но он решил, что промолчать сейчас будет безопаснее.

Угроза собственной безопасности опять отодвинула волнение за Ямагучи на второй план. В конце концов тот уже не впервые участвует в подобных экспедициях, может, и не стоило так за него переживать? От размышлений его отвлекли трое наемников, устроивших целое акробатическое представление: Куроо и Бокуто сцепили руки, образовав своеобразную подъемную платформу для Тендо, тот, в свою очередь, отошел на пару шагов и размял шею.

― Только давайте без швыряния меня в стену, пожалуйста. Мне нужно ровно вверх. Не вбок, не назад или вперед. Вверх, ― чересчур вежливым и сладким голосом попросил он.

― Если обещаешь потом сбросить веревку, то да, ― легко согласился Бокуто.

― Неужели ты думаешь, я могу вас здесь бросить и сказать команде, что вы все случайно погибли?

― Напомнить тебе, что случилось в нашу прошлую встречу? ― подозрительно сощурился Куроо.

― Чего ты такой злопамятный? ― пожал плечами Тендо. ― Мы были в разных командах. К тому же, нельзя жить прошлым.

Он разогнался, оперся о плечи напарников, и его вытолкнули вверх. Ловкости Тендо было не занимать: он зацепился за край провала и бодро вытянул тело на плиты, исчезая в темноте.

― Если я услышу, как ты удираешь, ― громко сказал Бокуто, ― я выберусь отсюда, догоню и надеру твой тощий рыжий зад.

Послышался смешок и шорох, затем металлический скрежет, сразу после которого сверху упал конец веревки.

― Опасно делать мне такие предложения, Бокуто-кун, ― пропели сверху, ― я могу захотеть удрать. И смотри, как бы этот прозрачный друг не вернулся и не удушил нашего Мистера Секс насмерть.

― Я его однажды убью, ― сквозь зубы процедил Куроо, пока Бокуто резво взбирался наверх, и уже чуть громче добавил: ― Спасибо за комплимент, говнюк.

Куроо обернулся на Кея и кивнул:

― Ты следующий.

Кей приблизился и посмотрел вверх. Раз веревка выдержала вес Бокуто, за ее прочность можно было не волноваться, в отличие от онемевшей руки. Кей ухватился за нее обеими ладонями и подтянулся, но в следующий момент зашипел от боли и упал на задницу, сжимая плечо.

― Эй, что случилось? ― Куроо озадаченно присел рядом. ― Ты в порядке?

Кей стиснул зубы.

― Я травмировал руку, ― он нерешительно глянул на Куроо и сказал: ― Я не смогу подняться.

Было страшно это признать как минимум потому, что Кей не хотел, чтобы его здесь бросили одного, без вещей, связи с Кагеямой, в темноте. А никаких причин его выручать у Куроо не было. Да и вряд ли у того хватит сил вытянуть Кея на себе.

― Чего так долго? ― позвал Бокуто. ― Твой друг оказался слабаком?

Это неприятно ударило по самолюбию.

― Да, тот еще слабак, ― отозвался Куроо, добавляя еще больше соли во всю ситуацию.

Кей хмыкнул.

― Отвали.

― Заставь меня, ― Куроо усмехнулся и коснулся его плеча, ― левое?

― Да.

Он стал прощупывать пальцами, следя за реакцией Кея. А реакция была одна: Кей хмурился, кусал губы и отворачивался.

― Ты что, садист? ― прошипел он, выдергивая плечо из хватки. Впрочем, безуспешно, потому что Куроо его не отпустил.

― Немного, а что? ― ухмыльнулся тот, но смотреть на него сейчас тоже было практически больно: свет закрепленного на плече фонаря ослеплял, и Куроо чуть подкрутил режимы, убавляя яркость. ― Жаль, но здесь наши дороги расходятся, ― сказал он уже без веселых ноток в голосе.

Кей хмыкнул, и, стараясь звучать безразлично, произнес:

― Я уже понял.

― А жаль. Ты понравился мне в аэропорту. Да и сейчас, ― Куроо скользнул одной ладонью по руке Кея, уже не больно, а почти нежно, погладил локоть большим пальцем.

Кею нечего было на это сказать, и он отвернулся. Послышался запах туалетной воды Куроо, он приблизился почти вплотную и по-прежнему пах приятно, не то что сам Кей после купания в горной реке и ползания по сырым коридорам.

― Давай потрахаемся напоследок, ― шепнул он.

Кей опешил и оглянулся ровно в тот момент, когда Куроо сильно дернул его за локоть. В плече хрустнуло, и Кей вскрикнул, непроизвольно лягнув Куроо в бедро. Тот отпустил его и опрокинулся назад, захохотав.

― Твою мать! Черт! ― Кей сжал пострадавшее плечо, но впервые за последние несколько часов испытал облегчение. Куроо оказался хорош в отвлечении, да и вправил вывих мастерски: Кей одновременно испытывал злость и благодарность.

― Просто напоминаю, что вы сейчас застряли в ловушке и лучше вам бросить то, чем вы задумали заняться, и поскорее ползти наверх, ― позвал Тендо.

― Не думал, что скажу это, но я с ним полностью согласен, ― добавил Бокуто.

― Да заткнитесь! ― отозвался Куроо и встал, отряхиваясь. ― Ты опять меня ударил.

Боль отступала, вместо нее приходило облегчение, и Кей поднялся следом.

― Извини и… ― он замялся на секунду, чувствуя внезапную неловкость, ― спасибо.

― Потом отблагодаришь, ― Куроо снял с пояса жумар и закрепил на веревке, дернул пару раз, проверяя надежность. ― Используй это. Нажми, где фиксатор, и он вытянет тебя наверх.

Кей благодарно кивнул. Он крепко сжал ладонь на узкой металлической ручке и в мгновение ока был наверху. Бокуто помог встать на ноги, когда позади появился Куроо, ловко и быстро забравшись по веревке самостоятельно.

― Чего так долго? ― поинтересовался Тендо. По тону и лицу оказалось несложно прочесть, о чем именно он думает, и Кей решил, что компания ему попалась довольно интересная, с какой стороны ни посмотри.

― Пришлось помогать даме в беде, ― отмахнулся Куроо.

Кей увидел свой рюкзак там, где его оставил Тендо и поднял, уверенный что больше его досматривать не собираются. И действительно, препятствовать никто не стал.

― Вернемся к группе, ― сказал Бокуто, и кивнул на Кея: ― Этого с собой, умненькие нам пригодятся.

Кею захотелось спросить, с чего Бокуто взял, что он захочет им помогать, но решил, что слишком рано отказываться сотрудничать, после чудесного спасения из ямы. Да и не хотелось, чтобы на него снова наставляли пистолет, а такой вариант точно исключать не стоило.

― Ты же не собираешься сбегать? ― поинтересовался Куроо, выдвигаясь по коридору следом за Бокуто и Тендо. ― А то я не против, если у меня опять появится повод тебя связать.

― Мне теперь что, ― обернулся Тендо, ― придется слушать, как Мистер Крутая Прическа обрабатывает очкарика?

― Ну я же как-то терплю постоянную смену прозвищ, ― отозвался Куроо.

Тендо лишь хмыкнул в ответ и все замолчали на какое-то время.


	11. Неудачная попытка

Не прошли они и сотни метров, как впереди опять появилась развилка ― идти прямо или повернуть. Бокуто без раздумий свернул, и Кей по собственной схеме припоминал путь. Очень скоро они вышли в главную пещеру с небольшим озером в центре. На берегу уже был разбит лагерь, стояли какие-то ящики и ходили несколько человек.

По разбитым ступеням вниз тянулись веревки. Бокуто стал спускаться первым, держась за одну такую широкой ладонью. Кей пошел одновременно с Куроо, его плечо еще болело, но хотя бы выдерживало нагрузки. Спуск был довольно крутым, ноги то и дело норовили соскользнуть, а вниз сыпались мелкие камни разбитых в крошку ступеней. Из-за чрезмерной осторожности он спускался дольше остальных, а когда все уже были внизу, Куроо положил руку ему на плечо и чуть сжал, ведя перед собой. Он как будто хотел убедиться, что Кея никуда не денется. И его не отнимут.

― Мы, смотрю, первые, ― заметил Тендо, махнув наемникам.

― И поймали одного, ― ответил один из незнакомцев, кивком указывая на Кея. ― Седого нашли?

― Нет, и след простыл. ― Куроо подвел Кея к груде ящиков и усадил на один. ― Что по ситуации?

― Нашли захоронение, ― сказал все тот же парень, ― и сменили частоту. Настрой на три и два.

Кей молча наблюдал, как все трое перестраивают коммуникаторы. Затем осторожно обвел взглядом грот, прикинув, что держать в уме пути отхода может оказаться полезным решением. Краем глаза он уловил какое-то мелькание света вдали, и на секунду решил, что ему показалось. Но свет мелькнул снова, уже дважды. Кей напрягся, понимая, что это прямой сигнал ему ― наемникам не было причины скрываться и шифроваться. Он склонил подбородок к груди, давая понять, что заметил сигнал и мельком глянул на Куроо.

― Вот и голоса в голове вернулись, ― довольно хмыкнул Тендо, вешая рацию обратно на пояс и поправляя наушник.

Куроо и остальные на миг замерли, вслушиваясь во что-то непонятное Кею. Буквально через мгновение раздался отдаленный звук взрыва, по пещере прошла вибрация, Кей невольно пригнулся, когда сверху посыпались мелкие камни и песок. Все трое сорвались с места и побежали в сторону, противоположную той, откуда они пришли. Бокуто с Тендо ловко проскочили несколько ступеней вверх по разрушенной лестнице, ухватились за веревки и забрались наверх.

Кей сначала опешил ― все произошло слишком быстро, но решил, что это его шанс. Оставшиеся дежурить наемники были отвлечены, переговаривались по рации и вообще отвернулись в сторону прогремевшего взрыва. Долго думать не пришлось: с другой стороны грота ему уже в открытую махал Танака, и Кей нырнул за ящики, скрываясь из виду наемников. Пригибаясь и не оглядываясь, он бросился бежать к Танаке.

Кей успел преодолеть большую часть пути и уже был у противоположной лестницы, когда услышал крик одного из наемников.

― Эй ты! Не двигайся!

Кей обернулся и замер под направленным на него дулом винтовки. 

― Руки вверх и иди сюда, ― наемник медленно приближался, держа его на мушке.

По телу пробежал неприятный холодок, от досады захотелось взвыть, но Кей молча подчинился, показывая ладони и делая первый шаг. Раздался выстрел, заставив обоих вздрогнуть. Танака выстрелил наемнику под ноги, тот мгновенно перекатился и открыл ответный огонь. Кей упал на землю, закрывая голову руками.

Выстрелы оглушали, Танака вовремя ушел в укрытие и теперь отстреливался в ответ. Это был второй шанс на побег, ради которого стоило взять себя в руки. Но Кей не успел отползти и на метр, когда звуки выстрелов прекратились. Послышался звук взводимого курка, Кей перевернулся на спину и увидел нависшего над ним Куроо. Тот поставил ботинок ему на грудь, целясь точно в голову, и самодовольно усмехнулся.

― Целиться в тебя по-прежнему сложно, ― заметил Куроо.

Кей заметил, что его напарник не сводит прицела с места, где укрывался Танака. Тяжесть ноги на груди не давала приподняться, но и без того под дулом пистолета двигаться не хотелось. 

― Скажи своему другу, чтобы выбросил оружие и вышел с поднятыми руками, ― потребовал Куроо.

Кей ответил усмешкой на усмешку, хотя заставить себя выглядеть уверенно оказалось сложно.

― А что, если нет? Заставишь меня? ― сказал он, и уже громче крикнул: ― Танака-сан, уходите! Он не выстрелит! Вы слышали его!

― Куроо, заткни его, ― потребовал наемник.

То ли от давящего на грудь ботинка, то ли от страха за Танаку, Кею стало труднее дышать. Он неотрывно смотрел на Куроо и был уверен, что тот не выстрелит и не ударит его. Секунды растянулись в вечность, как при самой первой встрече. И Куроо опять попался, эта слабость читалась во взгляде, в пальце, лежащем далеко от курка, в том, как напряглось его тело, кажется, каждая мышца. Кей увидел, как Куроо стиснул зубы, как дернулись его скулы, а пальцы крепче сжали рукоять пистолета.

― Все в порядке! ― крикнул Кей. ― Верьте мне и уходите!

― Куроо, твою мать! ― выругался наемник.

― Черт! ― Куроо убрал ногу и с досады пнул ступени рядом с Кеем. ― Пусть уходит, у нас есть один.

― Ну нет. ― Наемник схватился за веревку одной рукой и с присущей тренированному бойцу резвостью взобрался наверх.

Кей выдохнул, только когда услышал звуки удаляющихся шагов, уверенный, что в катакомбах у Танаки появится преимущество.

― Что за херню ты тут устроил? ― второй наемник подошел к ним, и Кей отметил, что свое оружие тот пока не достал.

― Неважно. Лучше свяжи этого и пойдем к остальным, ― Куроо старательно избегал смотреть на Кея, он развернулся и быстрым шагом направился обратно вслед за Бокуто с Тендо.

Незнакомец подошел и рывком за рюкзак вздернул Кея на ноги. Личных вещей его тут же снова лишили, руки, уже без особой нежности, крепко стянули веревками. Получая тычки в спину, Кей пошел вперед, вслед за начавшим подниматься Куроо.

В коридоре, где исчезли Танака и один из наемников, было тихо ― хороший это знак или плохой Кей старался не думать. Как и о том, что в присутствии Куроо Тецуро раньше чувствовалась какая-то особая безопасность. А теперь ее не было, и Кей прекрасно понимал, почему: эти люди наняты бандитами, и Куроо, один из них, поставил под угрозу задание. Но сближение с ним или даже простое пребывание среди его команды могло пролить свет на исчезновение Акитеру.

Может и удачно, что он не смог бежать. По крайней мере, хотелось утешить себя этой мыслью.

Взбираться по крутой раздолбанной лестнице со связанными руками оказалось тем еще удовольствием, но с угрозой постоянных толчков от вооруженного наемника, который к тому же не Куроо, жаловаться было неуместно. Стиснув зубы и игнорируя начавшие саднить ладони, Кей поднялся после Куроо и пошел за ним, ориентируясь на свет фонарика своего сопровождающего. Они в спешке прошли несколько сотен метров, фонарик Куроо мелькнул впереди и исчез, и, лишь приблизившись, Кей заметил, что часть коридора ― стены, пол, были раскурочены, по всей видимости, недавно прогремевшим взрывом. Но в отличие от обвалившегося пола в других коридорах, здесь вниз вел более-менее приличный спуск, и после небольшого тычка в спину, Кей принялся спускаться, хватаясь за выступающие камни и царапая руки. Земля была усыпана обломками разных размеров, что сильно затрудняло движение, и Кею приходилось идти по темному узкому коридору с большей осторожностью. Сам тоннель напоминал тот, что они нашли вместе с Ямагучи. Но был гораздо короче. По внутренним ощущениям Кея они прошли меньше сотни метров, а на другом конце их уже ждала целая команда и та самая платформа на скалистом выступе с гигантскими красными воротами. Выход вел ближе, чем тот, который обнаружили они с Ямагучи, и Кей сумел рассмотреть гигантские деревянные двери во всей красе. Краска облупилась и местами совсем осыпалась, на колоннах проступали следы замысловатого узора, и только порог, доходивший, вероятно, Кею до колен, казался нетронутым ни людьми, ни временем.

Раскол проходил и здесь — разделял выходы из тоннелей и платформу, но был гораздо уже, и наемники уже успели соорудить металлическую конструкцию в виде моста над бездной.

Кей оторвался от изучения ворот, когда кто-то грубо отпихнул его в сторону. Он глянул по сторонам в поисках своей команды, но, видимо, оказался единственным, кто попался.

― Что значит, пропала связь. У нас же есть, ― послышался голос Бокуто.

― Есть внутренняя, ― ответил один из наемников, сидевший на этой стороне разлома; он задавал какие-то команды в ноутбуке и недовольно морщил нос. ― Действует как радиосвязь, а спутниковую что-то или кто-то блокирует. Придется своими силами.

― Как, по их мнению, мы должны разобраться с этим своими силами? ― недовольно проговорил еще один наемник, махнув на ворота.

Кея, по сути, оставили без присмотра рядом с парнем с увесистым портативным компьютером. Это был удачный момент, чтобы осмотреться в поисках путей отступления.

Позади зияла разваленная дыра тоннеля, и еще несколько над ним ― что-то точно могло оказаться ловушками, ведущими в лабиринт. Кей надеялся, что Танака увел наемника далеко, и теперь сможет подобрался поближе к центральной гробнице. Всего пара шагов отделяли его от укрытия, не обязательно убегать, Кей готов был спрятаться в любом из тоннелей, и даже если его будут искать, кто-то из наемников точно пропадет в лабиринте.

Кей полностью погрузился в рассчет целесообразности и рисков своего плана, когда парень рядом, не отводя взгляда от монитора, произнес:

― Я бы не советовал.

У Кея появилось неприятное ощущение загнанности в угол. Пропадать, как Акитеру, ему совсем не хотелось.

― И что же вы посоветуете? ― ядовито поинтересовался он.

― Ждать, ― послышался флегматичный ответ.

Кей стиснул зубы, прошел чуть вперед и, сев на один из высоких ящиков, стал наблюдать за наемниками, проводившими своего рода раскопки. Они суетливо возились у огромных ворот, группа Бокуто в центре что-то живо обсуждала, а кто-то даже успел забраться наверх, под самый свод.

Кей усмехнулся, глядя на этот цирк, и встретился взглядом с Куроо. Тот смотрел на него, не мигая какое-то время, потом хлопнул Бокуто по плечу и направился прямо к Кею.

План побега внезапно показался очень привлекательным и даже почти идеальным, вот только было поздно. Куроо совершенно бесстрашно пересек расщелину, гремя тяжелыми ботинками по железным балкам моста, и остановился рядом, чуть ли не плечом к плечу.

― Что со связью? ― обратился он к парню за ноутбуком.

Кей сидел неподвижно, недоумевая, как после полуночи, проведенной в подземельях, можно пахнуть так приятно. Он чувствовал себя, как токсикоман на фабрике химпроизводства.

― По-прежнему. Не могу пробиться, давайте сами.

Куроо повернулся и глянул на Кея сверху вниз.

― Как у тебя с загадками?

― Смотря с какими, но ты же не ждешь от меня помощи, надеюсь? ― Кей ответил на его взгляд спокойствием и уверенностью.

Куроо опустил глаза, затем поднял, чуть ухмыльнувшись.

― Услуга за услугу. Я выручил тебя.

― Ну уж нет, это так не работает, ― хмыкнул Кей.

― Вообще-то, именно так и работает, ― возразил Куроо.

― Нет.

― Да.

― Нисколько.

― Так, ― прервал их парень с ноутбуком. ― Цукишима Кей, специализация ― лингвистическая антропология, сино-тибетские языки, проходит практику в сендайском…

Кей вскочил, едва не толкая плечом Куроо, и обернулся на наемника.

― … антропологическом музее, ― как ни в чем не бывало продолжал тот, ― есть старший брат Цукишима Акитеру… так это тот самый…

Парень оторвал взгляд от экрана ноутбука и изучающе уставился на Кея.

― Эй, что случилось? ― Куроо не понял внезапной заминки и смотрел то на своего напарника, то на Кея. ― Что это значит?

― Это значит, что он будет сотрудничать, ― парень опять уставился в свой ноутбук, ― сам же слышал, древние загадки по его части.

― Не загадки, ― поправил Кей раздраженно. ― И я могу помочь в обмен на информацию.

― Идет, ― кивнул парень.

― Какую еще информацию? ― недоумевал Куроо. ― Акааши? О чем речь?

― Не твое дело, ― огрызнулся Кей.

Вышло грубее, чем хотелось, и он тут же пожалел, но подавать виду не собирался. Куроо замолчал и лишь хмыкнул в ответ, в его присутствии вдруг стало не по себе, так что Кей сделал пару шагов в сторону расщелины и остановился на краю, в нерешительности глядя на с виду хилую конструкцию моста.

― Ворота работают на системе грузов, ― сказал он. ― Снаружи должен быть открывающий механизм.

Куроо подошел и чуть подтолкнул его вперед.

― Иди, не бойся. Переносить тебя через это я не буду.

Кей посмотрел вниз, где на десятки, а может и сотни метров чернела пустота, и сделал первый неуверенный шаг вперед. Он намеренно проигнорировал Куроо, было совсем уже не до шуток, если этот Акааши что-то мог знать об Акитеру.

― Славно, ― продолжил Куроо, так и не дождавшись ответа или какой-либо реакции, ― а то мы уже собирались взрывать.

― Это варварство, ― фыркнул Кей, ― к тому же, вряд ли поможет, лишь раскурочит дерево и разозлит местных духов.

― Теперь ты веришь в духов, ― довольно заявил Куроо.

― Да, после того, как один из них тебя чуть не придушил.

Кей отвлекся на Куроо и сам не заметил, как был на другой стороне.


	12. Страж

Пол был устлан огромными некогда белоснежного цвета плитами, которые со временем потемнели и покрылись пылью. Где-то в центре, куда через трещину в своде падал солнечный свет, пробивались ростки травы. В других местах камни покрылись мхом, частично затоптанным армейскими ботинками наемников.

― Второй век, ― шепнул Кей себе под нос, приседая и разглядывая едва заметный узор под ногами. ― Но эти ворота… ― он глянул вверх, ― они открывались с тех пор и не раз.

― Что вы делаете? ― К ним подошел Бокуто. ― Твой друг решил нам помочь?

Кей мрачно посмотрел на него снизу вверх, затем ему за спину и поправил съехавшие с носа очки, морщась из-за мешающей веревки.

― Мой друг говорит, что здесь есть открывающий механизм, ― ответил Куроо.

Бокуто усмехнулся и потер лоб под черной шапкой кончиками пальцев.

― Тогда он ошибается. Мы тут уже все обшарили, и поверь мне, будь тут мифический механизм, мы бы его уже нашли.

― И вы проверили плиты, по которым ходите? ― уточнил Кей, выпрямляясь и проходя мимо Бокуто.

― Ты совсем нас за дураков держишь, мальчик Я-Здесь-Впервые?

Кей пропустил подкол мимо ушей.

― Тогда проверьте еще раз, за сотни лет могло произойти что угодно. Механизм мог заржаветь, испортиться, его могли сломать другие … охотники за древностями.

Он прошел вперед, глянул на дверь, взял немного вправо и встал на одну из плит, которая даже в свете ламп казалась светлее остальных. Затем прошелся в другую сторону, не отрывая взгляда от ворот, из-за чего чуть не налетел на кого-то из наемников.

Присел и потер связанными руками плиту, на которой остановился, провел грязными пальцами по засыпанному песком и мелкими камнями стыку между плитами. Орнамент был и здесь, едва заметный, стертый и затоптанный. И совершенно не такой, каким украшали залы захоронений. Разум зацепился за что-то едва уловимое и очень знакомое, Кей видел этот узор в какой-то из книг. Так не хватало интернета или хотя бы библиотеки… Он оторвался от узора и глянул опять на ворота.

От размышлений его оторвал громкий стук ― часть наемников начали пробивать лопатами стыки между плитами, где недавно стоял Кей. Кто-то потеснил его с места и стал очищать и эту плиту.

― Спасибо, ― Бокуто довольно хлопнул его по плечу. ― Надеюсь, это тот самый механизм.

Кей и на это ничего не сказал и уставился на ворота, все еще не способный поверить в собственную догадку. Если за этими воротами действительно находилось то, что он думал, таких сокровищ ему хватит до конца жизни, а может, даже до конца жизни его детей, в возможности появления которых он очень сомневался.

― Цукишима Акитеру, ― сказал Куроо откуда-то из-за спины, и Кей вздрогнул, оборачиваясь, ― я вспомнил, где слышал это имя.

Кей молча и выжидательно смотрел на него, пока другие вокруг переговаривались, стучали лопатами и сновали туда-сюда с ящиками.

― Можешь порасспрашивать Тендо или Акааши, ― Куроо кивнул куда-то в сторону, ― охота за головами — это по их части. Но думаю, они оба скажут, что за твоего брата одна группировка объявила хорошую награду.

Кей невольно отступил на шаг. Колени подкосились, и он налетел спиной на кого-то, получив в ответ толчок и мат. Сокровища за дверью, знания, загадки ― все разом перестало казаться привлекательным.

― Эй, ― Куроо подошел и придержал его за плечи. ― Чего сразу сознание-то терять? Я не говорил, что заказали его убийство.

― Он нужен был живым, ― раздался рядом ленивый голос Тендо. ― Интересно, а младший Цукишима им тоже нужен? Такой удобный момент…

Кей слушал их, но не слышал. Внезапное потрясение от потери Акитеру сменилось надеждой.

― Тендо, ― начал было Куроо, ― клянусь духом твоей покойной матери, если ты…

― Хэй Юэ, ― произнес Кей, и Тендо с Куроо разом обернулись на него. ― Вы ведь работаете на них?

― Упс, ― Тендо отставил лопату, которую держал в руке, и одним быстрым движением извлек из кобуры пистолет. ― Этот мальчик слишком много знает, ― сказал он, перезарядив обойму. — Кто еще в курсе?

Кей похолодел, пригвожденный к месту столь быстрым переходом от дружелюбия к угрозе. Тендо продолжал улыбаться, но от его легкомыслия и веселья не осталось и следа. Он смотрел на Кея не мигая, как змея перед броском, и Кей боялся отвести взгляд, пока не услышал, как Куроо рядом щелкнул предохранителем, направив дуло на Тендо.

― Я предупреждал не наставлять на него пистолет.

Тендо перевел взгляд с Кея на Куроо, и медленно растянул губы в улыбке.

― Это шутка, Тецуро, ― Тендо неторопливо вернул оружие в кобуру на бедре.

― Не сразу понял, Сатори, виноват, ― произнес Куроо без капли сожаления и как в замедленной съемке убрал пистолет, внимательно следя за каждым жестом Тендо.

― Вы закончили? ― вмешался Бокуто. ― Тогда за работу!

Вопрос Кея остался без ответа. Частично. Слишком у него было неуверенное и шаткое положение, чтобы продолжать расспросы. Тендо с Куроо разошлись, чтобы помочь отчистить обозначенные Кеем плиты. Другие перетаскивали на них ящики, и Кей был рад, что хоть на какое-то время его предоставили самому себе.

Но ненадолго, потому что не прошло и десяти минут, как по пещере прокатились грохот и скрежет. Первая плита под весом взгроможденного на нее груза просела и медленно погрузилась сантиметров на пять в землю. Вторая, чуть с большим усилием и прыгающим как блоха Тендо сверху, следом. Едва утих первый грохот и улеглось эхо, как стал слышен звон невидимых цепей. И только затем медленно, но верно начали открываться ворота, всколыхнув целую стену пыли и на какое-то время окутывая серым облаком всю платформу.

Кей прижал рукав к носу, закашлявшись, и первым пошел вперед.

― Эй, ― позвал было Куроо, и было в его голосе что-то тревожное.

― Пусть идет, ― негромко бросил кто-то.

Кей не стал останавливаться, раз никто ему не мешал, и прошел вперед до самой границы, где тяжелые деревянные ворота распахивались в темноту. К моменту, когда створки доползли до стен и замерли, пыль почти полностью улеглась, а по темноте заскользили лучи фонариков. Кто-то на пробу сломал хемилюминесцентную лампу и зашвырнул вперед. Палка мягкого оранжевого света упала на той стороне, освещая небольшой постамент и высокий порог.

Кей выдохнул. Сердце забилось как сумасшедшее, как только он понял, что оказался прав.

― Не похоже на захоронение, ― сказал Бокуто, как только двое перенесли на широкий порог прожектор.

Мощный луч света охватил сразу половину помещения и уткнулся в противоположную стену, коей оказался огромный от пола до потолка стеллаж.

― Библиотека? ― опешил Тендо.

В центре располагались пять частично разрушенных статуй воинов, они формировали полумесяц вокруг каменного постамента с затертой тяжелой книгой на нем. Вдоль стен стояли стеллажи с деревянными и каменными резными книгами, где-то оставались следы рассыпавшихся в пыль бумажных свитков. Кей подошел к самому порогу, не решаясь переступить, и присмотрелся. Некоторые из стеллажей были частично или полностью разрушены, а среди обломков валялись куски бывших книг.

― Пусть этот идет первым, ― сказал кто-то у Кея за спиной, и дважды его просить не пришлось.

Глянув себе под ноги, где лампа освещала каменный пол без срезов и неровностей, Кей переступил через порог и оказался в месте, в существование которого все еще верил с трудом. Ни одно императорское книжное собрание до восемнадцатого века не сохранилось в целостном виде, а подобные библиотеки брали свое начало в конце первого века еще до нашей эры. Но это место когда-то, очевидно, использовалось по своему прямому назначению, и лишь потом над ним, да и вокруг, стали настраивать гробницы.

Кей подошел к главному постаменту с единственной сохранившейся бумажной книгой, не уверенный, что к ней вообще можно прикасаться, не превратив в прах. Он чуть наклонил голову, не обращая внимания на наемников, последовавших его примеру и ступивших на территорию библиотеки.

― Она новая… ― шепнул он себе под нос. ― Совсем новая. Ее поместили сюда уже потом… но когда? Два? Три века назад? И как?..

― Ты знаешь, что размышляешь вслух, когда ошеломлен? ― спросил Куроо, вырастая справа и подсвечивая книгу фонариком.

― Неправда, ― пробормотал Кей, уже смелее протягивая руку и касаясь книги кончиками пальцев.

― И что прикажете отсюда забрать? ― Бокуто обошел статуи, присматриваясь к ним. Он явно был не впечатлен. ― Все? А там пусть сами разбираются?

― Связи все еще нет, так что указаний мы пока не получим. Грузите все, ― скомандовал Акааши.

Кея отодвинули от постамента, он успел заметить только, как чья-то рука ложится на книгу, когда раздался громкий хлопок, и библиотека погрузилась в полумрак. Переполошились все: Куроо инстинктивно схватился за оружие, Кей пригнулся, Бокуто поднял фонарик с пистолетом и обвел пространство вокруг.

― Все в порядке, ― раздался из темноты голос Тендо, ― лампа в прожекторе лопнула.

Кей услышал, как облегченно выдохнул рядом Куроо, оставляя пистолет в кобуре и подсвечивая ворота.

― Нет, погодите, ― вдруг сказал Акааши и начавшаяся вокруг книг суета сразу затихла. ― Проверьте температуру.

Бокуто посветил себе на запястье.

― Шестнадцать, ― сказал он, ― еще пять минут назад было двадцать.

― Это трактовать как резкое понижение или плавное? ― задумчиво произнес Тендо.

Кей настороженно посмотрел на его силуэт в проеме ворот, затем на Куроо и что-то в нем заставило его напрячься. То ли слишком неподвижная поза, то ли взгляд…

Когда Куроо отмер, Кей даже вздрогнул.

― Ребята, это еще полбеды, ― произнес он, задирая подбородок и глядя куда-то вверх. ― Ворота закрываются.

Акааши, вернее, тот, в ком в этой полутьме узнавался Акааши, обернулся, и молниеносно бросился к дверям.

― Берите, что можете унести, и уходим, ― он посветил на Кея, ― ты тоже. Куроо, освободи его.

Пока Куроо выуживал из чехла на поясе нож и разрезал веревки, Кей присмотрелся и действительно заметил, как двери медленно закрывались. Вокруг началась суматоха. Наемники, не знавшие истинной ценности находок, обращались с ними, как с обычным грузом. Кей повернулся к постаменту с книгой, но не успел взять ее в руки, как все тело обдало ледяным холодом. В глазах мгновенно потемнело, и Кею показалось, что он ослеп, но страх слепоты сменился острой болью в спине, и показалось, он слышал чей-то крик.

Когда Кей открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя на противоположной стороне библиотеки, а двери на другом конце уже закрылись на две трети. В ушах звенело, в голове пульсировало, а перед глазами все расплывалось. Он провел ладонью по лицу и, не найдя привычной рамки очков, почувствовал приступ слабости.

― Цукишима! ― позвали как будто из-за толщи воды. ― Кей! Твою мать!

Кей с трудом сел, едва в голове чуть прояснилось, когда к нему подлетел Куроо.

― Куроо, что ты делаешь?! Уходим быстрее! ― крикнул Бокуто.

Раздались выстрелы, но уже не глухо, как все звуки до этого, а оглушающе громко. Куроо хлопнул Кея по щеке, полностью игнорируя Бокуто.

― Вставай, ты же здесь застрянешь! ― он потянул Кея вверх за плечи.

― Что происходит?

― Потом разберемся, надо уходить.

Кей глянул ему за спину и похолодел от ужаса: над одним из наемников висел сгусток темной энергии, непонятной и постоянно меняющейся формы. От него во все стороны тянулись жгуты-щупальца, одно такое коснулось наемника, и того отшвырнуло в стену. Он упал, и больше не поднимался.

― Что это такое?..

Опять раздались выстрелы. Бокуто, стоя у самого порога, выпустил в Нечто целую обойму, и только тогда Кей понял, что не успеет в закрывающиеся ворота.

Сгусток темноты заметался из стороны в сторону и исчез из виду, отчего Кей пришел в еще больший ужас.

― Куроо, черт тебя дери! ― опять позвал Бокуто, перезаряжая обойму.

― Из-за тебя мы здесь застрянем! ― прошипел Куроо. ― Двигайся, Кей.

― Нет… ― ошеломленно выдохнул Кей, когда за спиной Куроо в опасной близости опять появилось Нечто.

Тело среагировало само, Кей рывком потянул Куроо на себя, вытащил из кобуры на его бедре пистолет и выстрелил. Нечто дернулось, закрутилось вихрем и метнулось в противоположную сторону, прихватив с собой Куроо. Пальцы Кея прошлись по чужой куртке, не удержав, и разжались. Инерция потянула его вперед, повалила на колени, и Кей упал.

Он вскинул голову ровно в тот момент, как размытое пятно в виде Куроо влетело в Бокуто и обоих вышвырнуло в ворота. Створки с грохотом захлопнулись, и звук эхом разлетелся по пустой библиотеке и гроту за стеной.

Кей стоял на коленях неподвижно, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху и боясь сдвинуться даже на миллиметр, как на мине нажимного действия. Пару минут ничего не происходило, из-за ворот не доносилось ни звука, и Кей решился поднять голову. Он уперся взглядом в темноту ― прямо над ним в свете оброненного кем-то фонаря вилось, мельтешило и искажало пространство Нечто, как будто выбирало, как лучше атаковать. Оно рванулось вперед, и тогда Кей вскинул пистолет, но выстрелить не успел. Что-то дернуло его назад и закрыло обзор. Кей отшатнулся, но устоял, и в тот же момент вспышка света озарила всю библиотеку. Свет резанул глаза, ослепил и оставил беспомощным. Кей зажмурился, закрывая лицо рукой.

А когда открыл, то обнаружил себя в полной темноте, и только призрачный слабо светящийся образ человека освещал пространство вокруг себя. Он стоял неподвижно, плечи вздымались, как от тяжелого дыхания после бега. Кей не сразу решился пошевелиться, но, глянув по сторонам, не нашел ничего жуткого ― только призрака, что его защитил. Защитил?


	13. Счастливое спасение

Кей осторожно сделал первый шаг в сторону ― никакой реакции, затем еще один и споткнулся обо что-то. Глянув вниз, он увидел одного из наемников ― мертвого или без сознания, сейчас было неважно. У того на поясе висел фонарик, и Кей сорвал его, молясь, чтобы он работал.

Как только луч света рассек темноту, слабое голубоватое свечение призрака померкло, открывая вполне обычного человека, который вдруг шумно вдохнул и упал ничком. Кей подскочил, сам поражаясь собственной смелости, и перевернул его на спину.

― Сугавара-сан? ― облегчение и шок быстро сменились беспокойством.

Суга тяжело дышал и казался бледнее обычного, но на нем не было ни ран, ни ссадин, в отличие от самого Кея. Светлые волосы спутались и прилипли к влажному лбу, веки едва заметно дрожали, но, казалось, Суга был в порядке, в чем Кей убедился, быстро проверив его на наличие скрытых ран.

У него, как и у Кея, не было рюкзака, и оставалось лишь гадать, что с ним случилось, и что это было за свечение.

― Способен на удивительные вещи... ― прошептал Кей слова Ямагучи.

А ведь Ямагучи упоминал что-то такое.

Сейчас, когда Кей нашел Сугу, хоть и в полусознательном состоянии, появилась надежда, что и с его командой все в порядке. Кей еще раз глянул на запертые ворота, за которыми всего пару минут назад исчез Куроо. Интересно, жив ли он после атаки этого…монстра? Призрака? Стража?

― Живой? ― прошептал Суга, чуть шевельнувшись.

― Странный вопрос от полутрупа, ― с облегчением выдохнул Кей. ― Вы холодный как лед. Как вы себя чувствуете?

― Как холодный полутруп, ― отшутился Суга, не открывая глаз.

― Хорошо. Потому что надо уходить, пока страж не вернулся.

― Кто?

― То, что вы прогнали своим… я не знаю, что это было, и не заставляйте меня произносить это вслух.

Суга слабо рассмеялся и сказал:

― Он не вернется.

Кей встал, чувствуя себя абсурдно и непонятно, и задумался, как Суга вообще сюда пробрался. Не был ли он тем, кто взорвал прожектор или, как сказал Ямагучи, Суга пришел сюда еще раньше и ждал их за дверями. Мелькнула пугающая мысль, что Суга нашел способ войти в библиотеку до наемников и оказался заперт здесь, как сам Кей. Пришлось успокоить себя тем, что в подобных местах не может быть только одного входа и выхода.

Кей прошел вдоль стен, подсвечивая себе путь фонариком и внимательно вглядываясь в каждую деталь, что было довольно затруднительно из-за отсутствия очков. Поиски на земле ничего не дали, так что с мыслями о лазерной коррекции, Кей продолжил осматривать стены.

В свое время этой библиотекой пользовались постоянно, особенно императоры и высшие чиновники, отсюда и малое количество захоронений, лабиринты вместо ловушек и призрачные стражи. Рассказать кому там, наверху, ― не поверят. Разве что Акитеру, если Кей вообще сможет отсюда выбраться и отыскать его.

Кей несколько раз обошел и обшарил всю библиотеку и остановился в центре, пытаясь понять, что выбивается из общей картины. Кроме нескольких тел без пульса и белого как снег, но живого Суги. Разрушенные временем и людьми стеллажи у стен, некогда украшенные тибетским орнаментом пороги и потолки, сейчас частично осыпавшиеся, но все еще сумевшие сохранить остатки прежней красоты. А среди всего этого пять таких же посеревших и покрытых трещинами памятников и совершенно нетронутый постамент с книгой.

Кей быстро подошел к постаменту и осмотрел его. Все, кто касался книги, были атакованы стражем, в том числе и сам Кей. Но сейчас, когда Суга прогнал это Нечто, было ли безопасно взять ее?

Кей прошелся пальцами по шероховатой поверхности толстой обложки, и в этот раз ничто не стало швырять его в стены, взрываться или пугающе закручиваться вихрем. Кей на пробу взял книгу в руки. Ничего не произошло.

По ощущениям том весил килограмма четыре, исписанные крупными иероглифами страницы в нем были в пару миллиметров толщиной, и с первых же слов Кей понял, что это.

― Реестр… Сугавара-сан, это реестр.

Суга что-то невнятно промычал, и Кей заметил, что тот уже сумел сесть и сейчас массировал виски пальцами.

― Реестр чего?

Кей посветил на открытую страницу:

― Я точно не знаю, текст зашифрован.

Кей пробежался глазами по иероглифам, некоторые он узнавал легко, для других же нужно было время и словари.

― Ты можешь это прочесть? ― отозвался Суга.

― Не все, но в принципе, я смог бы это расшифровать.

Кей закрыл книгу и вернул на постамент. Он снял с одного из наемников больше не нужный тому рюкзак и, покопавшись, обнаружил запас батареек, нож и еще несколько полезных вещей. При виде сухого пайка в животе предательски заурчало, и Кей понял, что последний раз обедал больше двенадцати часов назад. Там же обнаружилась вода, и, сделав на пробу глотков, Кей передал ее Суге.

У другого наемника в рюкзаке нашлись вакуумные пакеты. Кей отыскал самый большой, поместил туда реестр и спрятал в свой рюкзак.

Затем продолжил поиски выхода. Постамент не зря привлек его внимание. На полу вокруг стойки были видны едва заметные отметины, как будто постамент не раз перетаскивали. Кей надавил, пытаясь сдвинуть его с места, но безуспешно. Он попробовал с другой стороны — с тем же результатом. Вправо и влево тоже толкать было бесполезно, и в конце концов, Кей просто выдохся и устало опустился на пол, добавляя в свой мысленный список важных дел не только лазерную коррекцию, но и покупку абонемента в тренажерный зал.

― Ты правильно ищешь, ― сказал Суга со своего места ― он еще не был в состоянии встать, но, судя по голосу, постепенно приходил в себя, ― я попал сюда через лаз под этой штукой.

Кей почувствовал себя идиотом и недовольно посмотрел на Сугу.

― Спасибо, что сказали. Я бы не догадался. Может, заодно подскажете, как сдвинуть «эту штуку»?

― Если бы я знал, то сказал бы. Снизу был рычаг. Значит и здесь где-то есть.

Кей вздохнул, потер переносицу костяшкой указательного пальца, и встал.

― Эти статуи воинов… зачем они здесь? ― прошептал он себе под нос еле слышно.

Постепенно оживающий Суга каким-то чудом услышал его.

― Похожи на защитников библиотеки.

― Которые плохо справляются со своей задачей, ― хмыкнул Кей.

― Может, потому что давно мертвы? ― скорее уверенно, чем вопросительно произнес Суга. ― Это могли быть похороненные заживо воины, чьи души после смерти стали чем-то вроде полтергейста-стража.

Кей неприязненно выдохнул.

― Вот почему я бы предпочел не путешествовать в прошлое. Варварское время.

Кей догадался стянуть с одного из наемников наплечное крепление для фонаря, и принялся осматривать статуи одну за другой уже со свободными руками. Нашел же он, в конце концов, способ войти в библиотеку. Значит найдет и выход отсюда.

Пальцы прошлись по шву, которого не было у предыдущей статуи, Кей направил свет на это место и обнаружил едва заметную линию на шее воина над самым доспехом. Каменная голова повернулась совсем немного, и с тихим щелчком постамент отъехал в сторону, открывая темный лаз.

― Умница, ― похвалил Суга.

Он подошел, пошатываясь, и оперся о плечо Кея.

― Ход недолго будет открытым, быстрее уйдем отсюда.

― Выглядите вы не очень, можно устроить привал, нам некуда торопиться, ― предложил Кей.

― Отдохну, как только найдем остальных, ― только отмахнулся Суга.

― Кстати, ваш наушник…

― Утонул. ― Как будто собираясь с силами, Суга вздохнул и полез в тоннель первым, хватаясь за неровные края и стены.

Такой ответ породил лишь больше вопросов, но Кей решил, что зацикливаться на этом сейчас — не самая лучшая идея.

Он надел на плечи увесистый рюкзак, затянул лямки и стал спускаться следом. Где-то наверху со щелчком вернулась на место голова воина, и постамент снова закрыл проход.

Лаз был неглубоким, выводил в узкий каменный коридор, и если бы Кей попал сюда, то вряд ли бы заметил этот выход. То, что Суга сумел сам его отыскать, действительно впечатляло. Как и то, что он проделал со стражем.

Он шел чуть впереди, опираясь о стену, и со спины без своего огромного рюкзака сейчас казался совсем подростком. Подростком, сумевшим пройти в одиночестве весь этот путь.

― Вы знали, что за поимку моего брата назначили награду? ― спросил Кей негромко.

― За меня тоже назначили награду, ― не оборачиваясь, сказал Суга. ― Это не так страшно, как звучит.

― О да, ― язвительно отметил Кей, ― не так страшно. Человека всего-то похищают, и ты не знаешь, увидишь ли его снова.

Суга остановился, обернулся и серьезно посмотрел на Кея.

― Послушай, мы сейчас здесь не ради сокровищ, не ради истории и не ради себя. Мы здесь ради Акитеру, и то, что ты несешь в рюкзаке ― это ключ к его спасению.

Кей какое-то время молча смотрел на Сугу, но первым отвел взгляд и пошел вперед.

― Это не отменяет того факта, что пропал он по вашей и Укая вине.

Суга вздохнул, продолжая путь.

― В жизни бы не сказал, что вы с Акитеру родственники, но упрямство у тебя явно от него.

Кей ничего на это не ответил, продолжая идти по длинному душному коридору. Только стены здесь — из аккуратно сточенного камня — совершенно отличались от коридоров-ловушек и лабиринта. Кей прикинул, что, даже с их небольшой скоростью, они уже должны были выйти куда-то под платформу перед воротами или уткнуться в оставленный землетрясением раскол. Но дорога, казалось, вела их в совершенно другую сторону.

― Как вы вышли на этот коридор? ― спросил он у Суги. ― И что произошло после того, как мы разделились?

― Да почти ничего…

И под «почти ничего» подразумевалась целая цепочка приключений…

Суга первым заметил, что им на хвост сели трое наемников, и решил, что наилучшей тактикой будет отвлечь их на себя и разделить. Выстрел послужил сигналом Танаке, Нишиное и Ямагучи ― быстро уходить, а также привлек все внимание наемников и позволил Суге увести их в катакомбы. План сработал и вместо трех наемников, осталось двое. Тогда-то Суга вступил в короткую перестрелку, а ответная череда выстрелов обрушила и без того ветхую, источенную временем стену, за которой оказался один из тайных коридоров строителей.

Там Суга и скрылся, так же как Кей с Ямагучи, в надежде выйти на настоящую гробницу. Вот только коридор проходил с другой стороны подземной реки, вода долго и упорно размывала ход, пол в проходе истончился, и в итоге Суга провалился в ледяную воду. Тяжелый рюкзак сразу потянул его на дно, потому пришлось избавиться от него, оставив при себе лишь фонарик. Все попытки выбраться на поверхность заканчивались тем, что Суга утыкался в потолок полностью затопленного коридора. Воздух стремительно заканчивался, и единственное, что пришло в голову Суге ― отыскать дыру, через которую он провалился.

Течение подземной реки успело отнести его от нужного места, но Суга сумел выплыть и выбраться из случайной ловушки. Там, отдышавшись и прикинув шансы, Суга набрал полные легкие воздуха и позволил течению отнести себя дальше. Это, конечно, стало очень большим риском, однако тут сработала отменная интуиция Суги, и долго в ледяной воде плавать не пришлось. Река вынесла его к открытой пещере, где и оказался вход в тоннель, по которому они с Кеем сейчас шли.

И действительно, едва Суга об этом сказал, как коридор расширился и вывел их в большую пещеру с подземным водоемом. Запахло сыростью и одновременно стало гораздо свободнее дышать: с одной стороны через стену проникали лучи света и свежий воздух.

― Река выходит там, ― Суга указал на правую часть бассейна, в темной непрозрачной воде невозможно было ничего разглядеть. ― Течение не очень сильное, так что сможем вернуться обратно при желании. Но без подводного снаряжения я бы рисковать не стал.

― Выход завалило, ― сказал Кей, подходя ближе к стене, через которую пробивался свет. ― Этим ходом наверняка пользовались часто, думаю, он даже был частью императорского дворца в свое время.

― Я тоже так подумал. Да вот за двадцать веков снаружи вряд ли что могло сохраниться. ― Суга подошел к стене и пощупал камни на пробу. ― Не уверен, что мы сможем справиться с этим завалом.

Не такие новости Кей хотел услышать. Плыть в темноте против течения, хоть и слабого, но все же течения, с тяжелым рюкзаком за спиной ― Кей прикинул свои шансы на выживание, приплюсовал удачу, в которую не особо верил, и сразу отказался от этой идеи. Можно было бросить рюкзак здесь и вернуться за ним ― уже немного реальнее, и все равно нет.

― Получается, мы здесь застряли.

― Хм… ― задумчиво протянул Суга. ― Тут не помешали бы подрывные навыки Нишинои, но да, полагаю, мы застряли.

― И каковы шансы, что остальные нас найдут?

Суга обернулся:

― GPS при тебе?

Кей поднял многострадальную левую руку и посмотрел на побитые и поцарапанные часы.

― Не уверен, что он еще работает.

― Вот и узнаем, ― Суга устало опустился на особенно большой камень и прислонился спиной к стене. ― Выбора все равно нет, у меня нет сил плыть обратно.

Стоило сесть, как разом навалилась усталость и полученные травмы отозвались болью во всем теле. Спине и затылку изрядно досталось после встречи со стражем, травмированная рука ныла, а ноги просто гудели. Ссадины на ладонях и мелкие синяки казались теперь такой ерундой, на которую можно просто не обращать внимания.

Суга рядом застыл без движения, то ли заснул, то ли просто закрыл глаза, и как бы Кей ни сопротивлялся сну, глаза упорно закрывались. Он не спал уже очень давно. Проваливаясь в тревожный сон, Кей думал о Ямагучи: нашел ли тот Танаку и Нишиною, есть ли у них связь с Кагеямой? Еще он почему-то подумал о Куроо. Веселый парень, встреченный им в аэропорту, и наемник, что несколько раз вытягивал Кея из трудных ситуаций. Спасся ли он, сумел ли выбраться?


	14. Воссоединение

Из полудремы Кея вырвали приглушенные голоса. Он открыл глаза и с трудом сел, чувствуя, как неприятно затекла шея, и на миг теряясь в направлениях.

Суга лежал рядом и, казалось, крепко спал. Через дыры в завале все еще пробивался яркий свет, значит, времени прошло не так уж много.

Где-то поблизости снова раздались голоса, но уже громче, и Кей схватил пистолет Куроо, сжав рукоять и направляя дуло на коридор, из которого они пришли. Только когда голоса послышались в третий раз, стало понятно, что доносятся они из-за завала.

― Должно быть здесь, ― услышал Кей, встал со своего места, осторожно переступил через Сугу и приблизился к завалу. ― Эй, Цукишима!

Последнее прозвучало внезапно громче и эхом разнеслось по пещере. Если Нишиное требовалась взрывчатка для сноса стен, то Танака точно бы управился одним лишь голосом.

― Танака-сан! Мы здесь! ― отозвался Кей, опуская и пряча пистолет в позаимствованную у мертвого наемника кобуру.

― Ну слава богу! Вы в порядке?

Кей обернулся на спящего крепким сном Сугу, которого не разбудили даже эти крики.

― Кажется, да. Только Сугавара-сан… он…

― Спит? ― послышался голос Ямагучи, и, кажется, впервые за долгое время Кей был так рад его слышать.

― Да.

― Хорошо. Можешь унести его подальше от завала? Нишиноя вытащит вас, только будет громко.

Кей усмехнулся, чувствуя облегчение.

― И скажи, когда будешь на безопасном расстоянии, ― добавил уже сам Нишиноя, судя по тону, он был рад не меньше.

Кей перенес рюкзак ближе к коридору, из которого они вышли, затем поднял под руки Сугу, который спал так крепко, что даже не вздрогнул от прикосновения. На вид тот казался легче, или же Кею просто не хватало сил, и опять его посетили невольные мысли о тренажерном зале. Прислонив Сугу к стене тоннеля, он выглянул из-за угла и крикнул:

― Есть!

― Отлично! ― отозвался Нишиноя. ― Приготовься!

Кей успел досчитать до семидесяти, когда раздался взрыв, и по стенам прошла слабая вибрация. В его представлении это было громче и страшнее, чем на самом деле, и больше шума наделали осыпавшиеся и разлетевшиеся камни.

Суга вздрогнул и открыл глаза, сразу приходя в себя.

― Нишиноя, ― выдохнул он, даже не оборачиваясь.

Кей придержал его за плечи.

― Да, они нашли нас, как вы и говорили. Вы в порядке?

Суга кивнул и медленно поднялся, хватаясь слабыми руками за стену. Кей вернулся в пещеру, где в образовавшемся проеме мелькнул Танака, раскапывающий завал со своей стороны.

Очень быстро вчетвером они проделали довольно приличный лаз и, уже выбравшись наружу, смогли полной грудью вдохнуть прохладный горный воздух. Кей болезненно сощурился. Без очков и после столького времени в темноте чувствительность глаз многократно выросла.

Ямагучи, растрепанный и перемазанный, коротко обнял ослепленного Кея, пока Танака и Нишиноя помогали Суге.

Хотя Кей полагал, что после всего пережитого сам выглядит не лучше.

― Передай спасибо Кагеяме, ― буркнул Кей, неловко отстраняясь от Ямагучи, и взвалил на плечи тяжелый рюкзак.

― Уже, ― кивнул тот, ― что вообще случилось после того, как мы разделились?

Пока спускались по крутому склону горы, Кей рассказал свою часть истории. Чем ниже, тем горячее становился воздух, несмотря на катящееся к горизонту солнце. Встретившиеся по дороге груды камней легко было спутать со скалистыми выступами, но Кей узнал в них руины стоявшего здесь некогда дворца. Он был настолько вымотан и так хотел вернуться к банальным удобствам цивилизации, что упустил из рассказа ненужные детали. Одной из них стал Куроо, хотя Танака то и дело любопытствовал и извинялся, что оставил его в плену у наемников.

Никто не стал комментировать примененную Сугой странную магию, а сам Кей чувствовал, что не в праве спрашивать о таком, но любопытство поедало его изнутри. Разговор быстро переключился на реестр у Кея в рюкзаке, но несмотря на постоянное отвлечение беседой, путь казался бесконечно долгим.

В конце концов они выбрели на какое-то подобие дороги, где их уже ждала Саеко. Кей слишком устал, чтобы оценить все усилия Кагеямы, который не только помог отыскать их с Сугой, но и наверняка все это время вел группу прямо к Саеко.

А уже после ужина и душа, лежа на мягкой кровати маленькой семейной гостиницы, Кей странным образом не мог уснуть и смотрел в потолок, размышляя о своем под сонные посапывания Ямагучи на соседней кровати.


	15. Обмен

Кей спустился на обед последним. Не в его привычках было спать до полудня, но ночью он не мог сомкнуть глаз и отрубился только под утро, а Ямагучи, кажется, и не собирался его будить. Брат и сестра Танака, Нишиноя, Суга и Ямагучи сидели в полупустой столовой за круглым столом и что-то негромко обсуждали. Кагеяма нашелся поодаль зависший над кофейным аппаратом. Он выглядел сонным и замученным, хотя в отличие от всех остальных, более целым и даже не поцарапанным.

― Смотрю, ты весь испереживался за нас, ― усмехнулся Кей, отодвигая Кагеяму и готовя себе порцию кофе.

― Постарайся больше не терять наушники, ― мрачно отозвался тот и налил себе молока.

― Я куплю тебе новый, не волнуйся, ― заверил его Кей.

― Купишь, ― кивнул Кагеяма и направился к столику.

Они расселись, приветствуя остальных короткими кивками. Суга в этот момент как раз что-то рассказывал и не стал прерываться.

― Встреча послезавтра. Как раз успеем добраться до города и подготовиться.

― Встреча с кем? ― поинтересовался Кей.

― С одним человеком… ― Суга замялся, будто подбирая слова. ― И с Акитеру, полагаю. Ты пропустил, я как раз рассказывал, что Укай договорился об обмене.

Кей стиснул палочки в руках и замер.

― И все равно, ― сказал Нишиноя, ― я против, чтобы ты туда шел, Суга.

― Все будет в порядке, ― отмахнулся тот.

― Ну конечно, они же всего-то назначили за твою голову награду.

Кей недоуменно посмотрел на Сугу, затем на Нишиною. Точно, ведь Суга рассказывал — и все равно собирался на встречу с людьми, которые хотят его поймать?

― Вы в своем уме? ― вежливо поинтересовался Кей. ― Вам нельзя туда идти. Вам бы лучше в больницу или к психиатру.

Суга рассмеялся и беззаботно откинулся на стуле.

― Ничего они мне не сделают, мы встречаемся в общественном месте. И, кстати, не хочешь ли со мной?

Кей посмотрел на него в упор. Суга улыбался, бодрый и отоспавшийся, совсем не похожий на ледяной полутруп, которым был накануне.

― Если там будет Акитеру, то я пойду.

― Прекрасно, вот и решили. Цукишима-кун пойдет со мной, нечего переживать.

― Этот новичок? ― возмутился Танака. ― Ты серьезно?

Кей смерил его убийственным взглядом, но Танака был не из тех, кого так легко смутить.

― Что смотришь, хочешь поспорить? ― подался вперед Танака, делая страшное, на его взгляд, лицо.

Но не успел Кей открыть рот, как за него вступился Ямагучи.

― Извините, но разве не Кей — единственный тут, кто сумел открыть библиотеку и добыть реестр? ― в его вежливости скрывались серьезность и готовность поддержать Кея.

― Вы бы его видели, ― подтвердил Суга. ― Наш новичок оказался настоящим сокровищем.

― Пожалуйста, хватит, я ничего не сделал, ― сказал Кей, чувствуя себя неуютно. ― И я хочу пойти на встречу, потому что приехал сюда ради Акитеру. Мне все равно, против вы или нет.

― Ну допустим, ― кивнула Саеко. ― Но, Суга-кун, это не самое лучшее решение.

― Все будет в порядке. Вот увидите, ― заверил ее Суга.

― Когда я упомянул о Черной Луне, ― вмешался Кей, ― наемники отреагировали очень странно, как будто я не должен знать о них вообще.

Все разом повернулись к Кею, внимательно слушая каждое слово. Ямагучи выглядел напуганным.

― Вообще-то, о них многие знают, но лучше вслух не говорить.

― Отлично, ― Кей постарался скрыть растущее раздражение. ― Те-О-Ком-Нельзя-Говорить, должно быть, серьезные люди, а все, что я знаю о серьезных людях что в Японии, что в Китае ― они любят контроль и правила. То есть если мы встретимся с ними в общественном месте и они пообещают обмен без, так называемых, происшествий, значит, переживать не о чем.

Суга усмехнулся и кивнул.

― Видите, я вам об этом и говорю. Молодец, Цукишима-кун, схватываешь на лету.

Кей проигнорировал похвалу, но не успел продолжить, как вмешался Ямагучи.

― Это так, но вы встретитесь с самим исполнителем, а он охотится за вами очень давно, Сугавара-сан.

― Ничего, помашем перед быком красной тряпкой, заберем Акитеру и уйдем.

 

― Исполнитель? ― спросил Кей у Ямагучи по дороге в их номер.

―Эм… ― неуверенно начал тот. ― Его зовут Савамура Дайчи. Исполнитель — это как второй босс.

― Вроде исполнительного директора в обычной компании?

― Да, ― кивнул Ямагучи, поднимаясь по скрипучим ступенькам на второй этаж , ― его задача выполнять любой приказ главного или следить, чтобы все было сделано. Он назначает награды за нужных людей, устраняет ненужных, наемники ― тоже на нем. В общем, страшный человек. К счастью, я не видел его никогда, но слышал, что он очень честный и ответственный.

Кей хмыкнул.

― Честный бандит — это как?

― Честный в другом понимании.

― Я понял, ― хмыкнул Кей, раздумывая, почему это вдруг стало выглядеть гораздо опаснее, чем прежде. И все равно упрямство и желание увидеть брата были сильнее.

Выехали в Ченгду в тот же день, Саеко даже не стала спорить из-за ночного переезда. Прежде чем аккуратно упаковать реестр в защитный пакет, Ямагучи сделал множество снимков каждой страницы. Кей поглядывал на него из своего кресла у стены и делал пометки на пустых листах блокнота Акитеру. Он никому не сказал, что в бессонную ночь начал расшифровывать книгу и даже неплохо продвинулся, стоило подобрать нужный ключ.

Путь обратно показался гораздо быстрее, Кей сонно перебирал пальцами страницы блокнота, время от времени сверялся со сделанными Ямагучи снимками. На задних сиденьях фургончика разложил свою технику Кагеяма и что-то упорно изучал в мониторе ноутбука, пока не села батарея. Кей надеялся, что сможет сместить его с удобного места и продолжить расшифровку без заглядывающих через плечо Ямагучи или Нишинои, но Кагеяма оказался предусмотрительней, когда достал и заменил батарею на запасную.

К полудню следующего дня они прибыли в город, сделав лишь несколько небольших остановок по пути. Саеко с братом менялись за рулем и оба отправились спать, стоило заселиться в гостиницу.

― Сегодня вечером отправляемся в оперу, а пока есть пара часов на отдых, ― сказал Кею Суга перед тем, как скрыться в дверях своего номера.

Оперный театр оказался маленьким, затерявшимся среди небоскребов зданием в традиционном китайском стиле, со входом едва ли не в какой-то подворотне. Хоть территория была достаточно большой, место выбивалось из общей урбанистической реальности.

Суга предъявил на входе оставленные для него в кассе билеты и прошел в холл. Пол был выложен мраморными плитами, где-то справа толпились у сувенирной лавки посетители.

Кей посмотрел на разнообразные и жуткие маски персонажей на стенах, крепче сжал сумку с реестром в руке и повернулся к Суге.

― Где точно будет встреча?

― Я думаю, нам покажут, ― кивнул Суга на стоящего у лестницы мужчину в черном костюме-тройке. При виде их мужчина чуть кивнул и вежливым жестом дворецкого пригласил проследовать наверх.

Все вдруг стало странным и сюрреалистичным, как будто происходило не с Кеем. Притихли разговоры посетителей, а стук каблуков его дорогих ботинок по мраморному полу наоборот стал громче. Глаза искали среди людей Акитеру, и было ощущение, что они могут встретиться в любой момент, но все, что Кей видел, — еще больше одинаковых костюмов среди немногочисленных посетителей. Мимо прошла группа иностранцев, и Кей остановился, на миг потеряв Сугу из виду. Одно мимолетное погружение в себя ― и он уже серьезно отстал.

― Вы в порядке? ― мягко по-китайски поинтересовался невысокий мужчина, касаясь плеча Кея забитой цветными татуировками рукой.

У Кея перед глазами расцвели розовые и сиреневые пионы, он обернулся и отшатнулся, чувствуя внезапную угрозу. Мужчина вежливо улыбнулся и убрал руку.

― Прошу прощения. Не хотел вас напугать.

― Все в порядке, ― выдавил Кей, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле.

― Рад слышать, Цукишима-сан, ― сказал он, внезапно переходя на японский. ― Позвольте взглянуть на книгу, а то в зале будет довольно темно. Не хотелось бы мешать зрителям наслаждаться представлением, а актерам ― делать свою работу.

Кей обеспокоенно оглянулся в поисках Суги и с опаской посмотрел на мужчину перед собой: на свободно расстегнутые верхние пуговицы рубашки с закатанными до локтя рукавами, на его суровое, будто выточенное из камня лицо с обманчиво вежливой улыбкой. Остальные зрители будто предпочитали обходить их стороной.

― С Сугаварой-саном все в порядке, ― будто читая его мысли, произнес мужчина, ― я не собираюсь нарушать уговор. Просто хотел увидеться с вами перед непосредственным обменом, ― продолжил мужчина и протянул руку вперед ладонью вверх. ― Так позволите?

― Если вы настаиваете, Савамура-сан, ― Кей заметил, как дрогнули уголки губ Исполнителя, стоило назвать его имя.

Кей открыл сумку и вытащил плотный прозрачный пакет. Савамура взял его обеими руками и стал рассматривать обложку книги.

― Как жаль, что мне не хватит навыка разобрать, не подделка ли это, ― сказал Савамура и глянул куда-то вправо. Один из мужчин, стоящий достаточно близко, скользнул взглядом по реестру и кивнул. Только после этого Савамура, казалось, был удовлетворен и вернул реестр Кею.

― Пройдите в зал вместе с моим другом, пожалуйста. Давайте насладимся представлением.

― Как скажете, ― Кей спрятал книгу обратно в сумку.

Все тот же мужчина, что подтвердил подлинность книги, приглашающим жестом поманил Кея за собой. Они прошли вместе с остальными зрителями в на удивление небольшой зрительный зал, обставленный довольно старыми креслами, что шло в разрез с представлениями Кея о том, как должны выглядеть оперные театры в целом. Но в конце концов, в Китае было своеобразное представление об искусстве и культуре, а истинных ценителей остались единицы, да и большинство посетителей составляли иностранцы, включая самого Кея.

Савамура прошел на второй ряд и сел у прохода. Только тогда Кей отыскал взглядом Сугу, сидевшего прямо перед их новым знакомым. Будто почувствовав приближение Савамуры, он обернулся, несколько долгих секунд смотрел на него, затем отыскал взглядом Кея и кивнул «все в порядке». А потом бросил взгляд куда-то в сторону. Кей проследил направление, наткнулся на знакомый русоволосый затылок и замер.

Кто-то мягко надавил ладонью на его плечо, ноги Кея безвольно подкосились, и он опустился в кресло, не сводя взгляда с человека впереди. Акитеру сидел в первом ряду через проход от Суги в окружении нескольких очевидно опасных людей, но все равно Кей был чертовски рад видеть его целым и невредимым. От сердца отлегло, а уверенность в успехе обмена росла с каждой секундой. Он даже не заметил, как погасили свет и началось представление, мало напоминавшее оперу вообще.

Но Кею было не до изменившихся тенденций, под влиянием которых на сцене разворачивалось целое акробатическое фаер шоу со шпагоглотателями и сквозным сюжетом. Он неотрывно смотрел на Акитеру, как будто боялся, что если отвернется всего на миг, потеряет его снова. Акитеру не выглядел нервным или обеспокоенным, наоборот, увлеченным представлением и почти не смотрел по сторонам.

Наконец, Кей заставил себя перевести взгляд на Сугу, и у него опять возникло неприятное предчувствие. Савамура, наклонившись вперед, что-то негромко говорил, а его украшенная цветными пионами рука сжималась на плече Суги. Кей глянул на своего сопровождающего, который не показывал никаких признаков беспокойства и как будто вообще следил за представлением. Время неприятно растянулось, превращая каждую минуту в пытку, но Кей терпеливо ждал. А больше ничего и не оставалось ― его увели подальше от брата и от Суги.

Лишь спустя долгих полчаса Суга наконец встал, обернулся и, нагнувшись к Савамуре, что-то сказал.

― Можете отдать мне книгу и идти, ― негромко произнес сидящий рядом «опекун» Кея и протянул руку за сумкой.

Кей холодно посмотрел на него, не решаясь отдать свою ношу. И лишь когда краем глаза заметил, как Акитеру тоже встает со своего места и быстрым шагом выходит из зала, Кей без сомнений расстался с сумкой и встал.

― Благодарю, ― послышалось за спиной, когда он уходил следом за братом, не встречая больше никаких препятствий.

Акитеру ждал его в холле и без лишних слов обнял так, словно они не виделись несколько лет.


	16. История Акитеру

Акитеру с командой сумели отыскать вход в горный храм, когда начались перебои со связью ― это послужило первым звоночком для наученных опытом авантюристов. Акитеру сумел быстро сделать снимки, которые позже и отправил Кею, прежде чем дал команду отступать.

Он боялся, что им на хвост села полиция, которая, как им было известно заранее, сотрудничает с хакерами, а те, в свою очередь, взламывают системы и отслеживают преступную деятельность любого характера. Тогда Акитеру еще не знал, что инициатива исходила не от полиции, а от разного рода теневых и криминальных организаций. Одной из них была Черная Луна, контролирующая весь центральный, западный и южный Китай — двенадцать провинций. Бизнес, которым они занимались на этих территориях, различался по своей направленности и включал в себя совершенно разные сферы деятельности. И продажа древностей была самой прибыльной после наркоторговли. Похищенные из гробниц сокровища уходили за тысячи и миллионы долларов во все страны мира, чаще — в частные коллекции и реже ― в музеи и университеты.

Единственное, почему никто не стал препятствовать команде Акитеру в поисках еще на начальном этапе ― это надежда, что он сумеет отыскать гробницу, которую не могли найти до этого десятки проверенных людей, принадлежащих Черной Луне. И Акитеру в этом преуспел.

Мотивы, тем не менее, изначально оказались разными. Черная Луна искала потерянную гробницу, Акитеру ― вывезенные из Японии сокровища, что были украдены во время мелких конфликтов в период Ямато. Подсказки о местонахождении сокровищ Акитеру отыскал в старом полотне, что ушло с молотка в одну японскую галерею, где у Укая были связи. Акитеру всегда с интересом хватался за новые дела и загадки. Его привычка видеть секреты, заговоры и тайный смысл пригодилась и сейчас, так что картина, утерянная после Маньчжурской операции, оказалась одним из некогда вывезенных из Японии предметов. За все время путешествий из эпохи в эпоху она несколько раз реставрировалась и давно потеряла изначальный вид, но один из последних художников, что занимался ею еще в четырнадцатом веке, оставил на полотне подсказки к местонахождению гробницы династии Мин.

Акитеру, основываясь лишь на гипотетической связи японской картины и вывезенных сокровищ, решил самостоятельно отправиться на поиски, чему жаждущий прибыли Укай препятствовать не стал. Культурная ценность его интересовала в последнюю очередь.

Тогда еще никто не знал, что их поиски давно отслеживались, а деятельность Акитеру была замечена Черной Луной еще при более ранних экспедициях, и его успешностьх не могла остаться без внимания: за живого Акитеру объявили награду.

Акитеру сумел уйти довольно далеко от гробницы, но все равно значительно сузил область поисков своим соперникам, когда его схватили.

Укай воспользовался своими многочисленными связями, чтобы узнать, кто стоял за похищением, и, хоть часть команды считалась пропавшей без вести, на Акитеру он вышел подозрительно легко, главным образом из-за сообщения, которое тот сумел отправить на почту Кея.

С мешком на голове и связанными руками Акитеру доставили обратно в город человеку, который представился Савамурой Дайчи. А тот, в свою очередь, сразу предложил сотрудничество, от которого Акитеру было трудно отказаться в силу многих очевидных причин. 

У Савамуры была одна задача ― найти украденные украшения тайной правительницы царства Шу, которая считалась почти божеством из-за своих таинственных сил и правила за спиной императора Лю Шаня.* Но однажды она пропала без вести, и считалось, что ее убили враги государства, после чего сам Лю Шань, не способный к правлению, довел страну до развала. Но история осталась историей, а украшения были вполне реальными предметами, за много столетий успевшие породить множество мифов и легенд. Например, о том, что дают своим владельцам невероятные способности, богатства и власть. Насчет власти и способностей никто не знал, но богатства являлись очевидным и самым значимым мотивом для их поиска.

У Савамуры были свои подсказки и наводки, много лет собираемые разными историками, археологами и чернокопателями, и своя команда дешифровщиков. Но люди не справлялись, дело стояло, и Савамура стал пробовать искать гениальные умы на стороне. Акитеру в жизни бы не назвал себя гением, скорее — любопытным искателем древностей и загадок. Но в итоге, проведя несколько дней в огромном закрытом особняке, резиденции главы Черной Луны, он смог справиться с навязанной задачей. И тут уже возникла следующая проблема ― головоломка, которую решил Акитеру, не указывала ни на какое особое место на карте, не давала координат, а лишь открывала зашифрованное название то ли дворца, то ли еще чего-то ― никто так и не понял. Это вернуло поиски Савамуры на несколько шагов назад и заставило задуматься о причине, что привела самого Акитеру в Китай.

У Савамуры, или его босса, кем бы он ни был, хватало и власти, и денег и ресурсов. С их помощью они выяснили, что прибыв в свое время в Долину Девяти Озер, Акитеру оказался на верном пути. А именно ― на пути к книге-реестру всех существующих или некогда существовавших древних захоронений Китая. Книга-легенда, книга-миф. Значит, последним шагом к разгадке местонахождения драгоценностей была сама книга.

И перед Савамурой встала цепочка задач: найти реестр ― сравнить расшифрованный ответ на загадку с указаниями в реестре ― отправиться по заданным координатам ― забрать сокровища.

Или вкратце о том, почему команда Суги, Ямагучи, Танаки, Нишинои и Кея столкнулась с командой вооруженных наемников, нанятых Савамурой для этого дела. Рисковать и отправлять туда Акитеру в век инновационных технологий он, конечно, не стал, но кто мог подумать, что в древних гробницах в силу тех или иных обстоятельств может пропадать связь? Конечно же никто.

В любом случае Черная Луна ценила людей не выше древностей, потому что люди продавались и покупались с тем же успехом. Люди, живой товар, менялся на вещи и обратно, и Укай, заполучив реестр, полагал вернуть таким образом Акитеру, что, благодаря череде удач в лице Кея, удалось на все сто процентов.

― Теперь у них реестр, я им больше не нужен, ― продолжал свой рассказ Акитеру, сидя напротив Кея в их с Ямагучи номере. ― Это хорошо, но, с другой стороны, мы никогда не найдем драгоценности Таинственной Правительницы.

― Так ли они важны теперь? ― хмыкнул Кей, скептически глядя на брата.

― После всего пережитого? Я бы все отдал, лишь бы они не достались Савамуре, ― чересчур эмоционально возразил Акитеру.

― То есть, ты готов на все, лишь бы стереть с лица Савамуры самодовольную улыбку? ― поинтересовался из своего угла Суга, все это время сидевший настолько тихо, что о нем, казалось, все забыли.

Он поджал под себя ноги и, прислонившись плечом к стене, молча слушал рассказ, но на последних словах Акитеру оживился.

― Вы звучите так, как будто у вас с ним личные счеты, ― заметил Кей не без ухмылки.

― Во-первых, у меня есть свои причины искать то же, что и он. Во-вторых, я не собираюсь оставлять без внимания его угрозы найти меня «во что бы то ни стало», ― процитировал Суга.

― Ребячество, ― буркнул Кей себе под нос.

Он не считал, что Черная Луна ― те люди, с которыми можно играть на опережение или в салки. Вполне понятной, на его взгляд, реакцией в таких случаях, была бы попытка защититься и отгородиться от источника угрозы, а не бросаться обратно сломя голову. Но мог ли Кей теперь, после всего пережитого, обвинять Акитеру или Сугу в желании снова и снова возвращаться к опасностям и загадкам?

― Я сделал фотографии реестра, ― сказал Ямагучи, ― каждой страницы, так что…

― Погоди, ― прервал его Акитеру, ― Тадаши, ты серьезно?

― Конечно, мы же не идиоты, ― закатил глаза Кей, в глубине души сожалея, что Акитеру вообще об этом узнал, ведь теперь он точно не будет сидеть на месте.

― Я вас люблю, ― искренне произнес Акитеру.

― Спасибо, что сказал, я бы не догадался, ― мрачно ответил Кей.

Да, он злился на Акитеру. Конечно, Кей был рад, что он жив и в безопасности, но теперь пришло время для накопленной за годы молчания и утаивания обиды. Устраивать сцены при посторонних Кей не собирался. Да и вообще выяснять отношения не хотел. Но и делать вид, что все в порядке, тоже было не в его характере. И если с Ямагучи они более-менее разобрались, то с Акитеру предстоял потом серьезный разговор.

― Если у нас есть фотографии реестра, мы сможем найти место, ― после небольшой паузы и пристального взгляда на Кея, продолжил Акитеру. ― Насколько я знаю, сам реестр тоже зашифрован.

Кей выудил из своей сумки незаконченный блокнот Акитеру, который использовал в качестве конспекта последние несколько дней, и положил перед братом.

― Я подобрал шифр. Если тебе так хочется обойти Савамуру ― вперед.

Акитеру взял блокнот и замер, глядя на Кея в немом восхищении. Все замолчали, уставившись на него, отчего атмосфера стала слишком неуютном и напряженной. Ямагучи смотрел ошарашенно, Суга ― с живым интересом.

В этот самый момент дверь в их номер открылась, впуская обоих Танак, Нишиною и Кагеяму с пакетами в руках.

― Мы вернулись с едой, ― устало заявила Саеко.

Она опустила пакеты на пол и упала ничком на кровать рядом с Ямагучи. Потом, почуяв, что что-то не так, приподнялась на локтях и обернулась.

― Эй, вы чего? Мы что-то пропустили?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Лю Шань ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D1%8E_%D0%A8%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%8C)  
> 


	17. Снова ты

Садясь в скоростной поезд до Чунцина, Кей понятия не имел, что заставило его согласиться на очередное путешествие. Но догадывался, что всему виной дурацкий страх снова потерять Акитеру.

― На этом месте теперь построили что-то вроде развлекательного парка, ― сказал Ямагучи уже по дороге к их следующей гостинице и временной базе. ― Обычно используют как достопримечательность для туристов, и иногда ― как съемочную площадку для всяких исторических фильмов и дорам.

Они впятером, включая Кагеяму, выехали в Чунцин, в то время как остальные остались в Ченгду запутывать следы на случай, если Черная Луна за ними следит. Кагеяма относился к идее скептически, как и Кей, но из чистого упрямства и желания подстраховать команду, отправился вместе с ними.

― Хочешь сказать, на месте одной из резиденций Лю Шаня построили развлекательный комплекс? ― уточнил Кей.

― Что тебя так шокирует? ― фыркнул Кагеяма, проходя в холл гостиницы, где до этого забронировал всем номера, ― как будто люди никогда не превращали дворцы и замки в туристический бизнес.

― О нет, умник, скорее всего о существовании здесь резиденции никто не знал, когда отстраивал декорации для низкосортных сериалов, ― парировал Кей. ― Мне просто интересно, как мы собираемся что-то искать в городе, построенном на самой длинной и многоводной реке Евразии. Судя по местонахождению парка, я могу сделать выводы, что там давным давно все затоплено и развалено.

― Слишком много поспешных выводов, ― огрызнулся Кагеяма. ― Не пробовал думать поменьше?

― Если я буду думать поменьше, то как же вы без меня справитесь? ― усмехнулся Кей, останавливаясь в холле гостиницы.

― Цукишима, ― прошипел Кагеяма, выходя из себя, ― не зарывайся.

― Имею законное право, тебе не кажется? Хотя, конечно, в отличие от меня, ты был там самым полезным.

― Посидел бы ты еще пару суток в той пещере… ― начал было Кагеяма, но, утомленный спором Ямагучи вмешался:

― Все. Брейк. Закончили?

Оба еще пару секунд посверлили друг друга взглядами и отвернулись, следуя за Ямагучи на ресепшн. Со времен выпуска почти ничего между ними не изменилось, и теперь, спустя пару лет, они с Кагеямой уже не учились, но работали вместе, и Кей подумал, что присутствие в его жизни раздражающих людей ― должно быть, какая-то кармическая несправедливость. И да, после гигантских трупоедов и агрессивно настроенных призраков со способностью контактировать с материей, Кей начинал верить и в карму. Он бы не удивился, окажись пантеон богов такой же правдой, как и мельтешащий впереди затылок Кагеямы.

Заселившись в номер, Кей прилег всего на пять минут и проспал три часа. После пережитого приключения у него не было времени нормально отдохнуть и восстановиться, как и у всех. Спешка и игра в догонялки не позволяли никому расслабиться.

Выход на поиски бывшей резиденции были назначен на следующий вечер, так как сам парк находился в черте города и группа людей, рыскающая в округе и заглядывающая в каждый люк, выглядела бы странно.

О радостной новости, что путь лежит в канализацию, им сообщил Ямагучи после того, как вместе с Кагеямой они добыли схему парка и сети подземных тоннелей.

«Опять под землю», ― с горечью подумал тогда Кей, старательно игнорируя полный злорадства взгляд Кагеямы.

Он проснулся ближе к ужину в пустом номере с очередным ощущением нереальности происходящего. Уже несколько дней подряд Кея преследовал один и тот же сон, в котором Куроо стоял очень близко к нему. Слишком близко. Растягивал губы в кривой ухмылке Хана Соло, а потом нечто невидимое выдергивало его из общей картинки, как подцепленную на крючок рыбу, оставляя неестественную пустоту, искаженное пространство. Оно вилось и крутилось, притягивало к себе свет, как черная дыра, и на миг ослепляло, так, что Кей всегда просыпался.

― Только не снова, ― пробормотал Кей, с досадой думая о Куроо.

Перед глазами еще стоял его образ, улыбающееся лицо, и у Кея появилось неприятное чувство, что в той библиотеке с ним что-то случилось. Может, он, как другие наемники, не пережил очередное задание.

Кей рассматривал потолок, как будто тот мог дать какую-то подсказку или утешение, пока ему не пришла в голову одна простая мысль. Он сел, достал из рюкзака на полу свой телефон и отыскал в адресной книге сохраненный еще в аэропорту номер Куроо. Нажать на вызов оказалось труднее, чем Кей предполагал, но в конце концов решил, что от одного звонка хуже точно не станет.

Хуже стало едва автоответчик известил его об отсутствии абонента в зоне действия сети. Кей посмотрел на девайс, как на предателя, и убрал обратно в рюкзак, только сейчас заметив записку от Ямагучи, в которой сообщалось, что он вместе с остальными ушел на ужин.

Кей принял душ, переоделся и вышел из номера, стараясь не думать о Куроо. Можно будет попытаться позвонить ему потом. Когда Кей вернется в Японию, ну или завтра. И почему-то перспектива встретить его с группой наемников в катакомбах под парком показалась очень привлекательной. Так хотя бы можно будет убедиться, что Куроо жив, здоров, и разоряет какие-нибудь другие гробницы, может даже теряется в бесчисленных коридорах, с его-то топографическим кретинизмом.

Кей усмехнулся сам себе, спускаясь по лестнице в просторный ресторан на цокольном этаже, в это время суток наполненный звоном посуды и громкими диалогами местных. Он обвел взглядом столики, со своего места на середине лестницы заметил в дальнем углу за ограждением угрюмое лицо Кагеямы и двинулся в сторону шведского стола.

Кей неспешно продвигался в очереди к салатам и размышлял о своем, когда в привычный китайский гомон вклинилась чистая японская речь.

― Захвати еще креветок, будь добр.

Решив, что обращаются к нему, Кей обернулся вместе со стоящим рядом мужчиной и уставился на Тендо. На Тендо, вытянувшего свои длинные ноги в проход между столам. На Тендо, который застыл, как восковая фигура, вцепившись взглядом в Кея. На Тендо, который, отмерев, стал медленно вставать со своего места.

Кей перевел взгляд с него на мужчину рядом. Бокуто улыбнулся.

― Эй, можно быстрее? ― недовольно потребовал сзади пожилой китаец.

― Простите, ― произнес Кей, оставляя и так пустой поднос рядом с Бокуто и разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

― Даже не думай, Светлячок, ― Тендо успел подобраться к нему со спины как раз вовремя.

― А не то что? ― ухмыльнулся Кей, аккуратно обходя Тендо и направляясь к лестнице. ― Будете угрожать мне оружием?

Тот рванулся было следом, затем замер, наверняка понимая, насколько странно это смотрелось бы посреди набитой китайцами столовой.

― Оставь его, ― послышался негромкий совет Бокуто.

Кей обернулся и заметил на себе хищный взгляд взъерошенного Тендо. Мелькнула та же мысль про братьев по прическам, что и при первой встрече с ними в аэропорту. Может, стоило остаться и узнать про Куроо, ведь действительно, что эти наемники могли ему сделать? Но не хотелось подвергать даже малейшему риску Акитеру, ребят и их миссию.

Кей поспешил в номер за телефоном, чтобы сообщить Ямагучи о наемниках. Он не знал, пересекались ли они когда-либо, но Куроо сам сказал, что Тендо ― охотник за головами, значит и внешность Акитеру ему должна быть известна.

На этаже было пусто, и Кей быстрым шагом, с опаской оглядываясь, направился к себе, когда как будто из ниоткуда появившаяся рука схватила его за ворот майки и дернула назад. Не было ни времени, ни возможности сопротивляться, и в следующий миг он оказался в тесном коридорчике при входе в номер. Негромко захлопнулась дверь с доводчиком, и Кей предпринял попытку вырваться.

― Постой так минутку, ― шепнул Куроо, прижав его к стене всем телом.

Кей замер, почувствовав знакомый свежий и приятный запах. Куроо уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и чуть расслабился, медленно разжав руки.

Кей неуверенно положил ладонь ему на затылок, погладил и тут же неловко убрал.

― Рад, что ты жив, ― произнес Куроо, будто нехотя отстраняясь.

И все равно оставаясь очень близко.

― Не слишком ли сентиментально после всего двух встреч? ― спросил Кей, старательно изображая незаинтересованность. 

― А разве важно, сколько раз мы виделись?

Куроо выглядел хорошо, разве что рука на плече Кея была покрыта бинтами едва ли не до самых пальцев. Гораздо лучше, чем сам Кей со ссадинами на лице и синяками по всему телу.

― Может, и нет, ― согласился Кей, не в силах оторвать взгляда от глаз Куроо. Приглушенный свет ламп отражался в его зрачках, а кривая челка отбрасывала тень на скулы, на щеки…

Куроо замер, когда Кей скользнул рукой к его волосам, убирая непослушную прядь в сторону.

― Если ты продолжишь, я тебя поцелую, ― серьезно сказал Куроо.

― Продолжу что? ― спокойно спросил Кей. Он провел кончиками пальцев по виску Куроо, над ухом и чуть сжал волосы в ладони.

И Куроо прижался к нему снова, жадно впиваясь в губы. Кей выдохнул и приоткрыл рот, подаваясь навстречу, обвел языком язык Куроо, прежде чем впустить его глубже.

Куроо целовался напористо, страстно и в то же время нежно, его руки сжались на плечах Кея, прошлись по спине, спустились к ягодицам и остановились на бедрах, будто он все еще не верил в то, что живой Кей стоит перед ним, жаждал ощупать каждый сантиметр его тела.

Кондиционер, наверное, сломался, потому что нисколько не охлаждал воздух в комнате. Кей задыхался под натиском Куроо, тянул его все ближе к себе и пропускал в себя, обжигался о его кожу и, в конце концов не выдержав, оттолкнул. Но лишь затем, чтобы прижать Куроо к противоположной стене и наброситься на него самому.

― Ого… ― выдохнул Куроо, запрокидывая голову и упираясь затылком в стену.

― Перестань удивляться или я прекращу, ― прошептал Кей, одной рукой аккуратно придерживая Куроо за волосы.

― Вот они… другие обстоятельства, ― усмехнулся тот и послушно подставил шею под поцелуи.

Кей прихватывал кожу губами, безотчетно проводил по ней языком, не отдавая себе отчета, и чувствовал, как чужой возбужденный член утыкается ему в бедро сквозь плотную ткань джинсов.

Куроо запустил руки под футболку Кея, обхватил за талию и, прижав к себе, сделал несколько шагов в сторону кровати.

― Я видел твоих друзей внизу, ― вспомнил Кей.

Дыхание сбивалось, а в паху все сжималось в тугой узел, тело хотело разрядки, хотело Куроо.

― И что они? ― Куроо до подбородка задрал майку на Кее и припал ртом к затвердевшему соску.

― Ничего, я ушел… ― ладонь сильнее сжалась на затылке Куроо, Кей подался грудью к влажным, приятным прикосновениям языка.

Куроо повернулся спиной к кровати, что-то промычал, не отрываясь от процесса, и намеренно споткнулся, заваливаясь навзничь вместе с Кеем.

― Вряд ли и ты здесь один… ― более внятно произнес он.

Затем отстранился и облизал губы, пока Кей усаживался сверху и стягивал майку.

― Не твое дело, ― сказал Кей, шире расставляя колени, и потерся промежностью о пах Куроо.

Тот застонал и откинулся на подушки, качнул Кея на себе.

― Ты знаешь, я ведь сильнее тебя, могу скрутить так, что ты сам мне все расскажешь.

― А еще что? ― усмехнулся Кей, убирая руки с горячей кожи Куроо и предоставляя ему разбираться со своим ремнем.

Возбуждение сжигало изнутри, прикосновения, казалось, были пропитаны электричеством, стало плевать на время, на ужин, на всех, но Кей терпеливо наблюдал, как Куроо шипит и ругается на пряжку, пытаясь расстегнуть ее перебинтованными пальцами, и не вмешивался.

― Что еще? Я мог бы связать тебя... пытать... ― Куроо раздраженно рванул застежку в сторону, вырывая пуговицу джинсов. ― Мог бы растягивать, сантиметр за сантиметром, проверить твою гибкость, твой болевой порог, узнать, как громко ты кричишь.

Кей позволил освободить себя от брюк, по-прежнему оставаясь безучастным, чувствуя, как Куроо от этого одновременно злится и заводится, как нетерпеливо водит бедрами под ним.

― Я мог бы начать звать на помощь. Было бы логичнее заткнуть мне рот, ― предложил он, подвигаясь выше и садясь голой задницей на грудь Куроо.

Куроо обхватил его бедра широкими ладонями, шершавые бинты прошлись по чувствительной коже, пальцы здоровой руки впились сильнее, оставляя следы.

Кей оперся руками о стену над изголовьем кровати, собственный член потяжелел от возбуждения, головка касалась шеи Куроо. Грудь Куроо вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания, Кею хотелось коснуться ее, провести ладонью, покрутить соски в пальцах. Вместо этого он кусал губы, смотрел на Куроо решительно, подавляюще и выжидал.

― Если бы ты начал звать на помощь, я бы не сдержался, ― сказал Куроо, не отводя темного опасного взгляда от Кея. ― Разозлился бы и точно заткнул тебе рот.

Голос прозвучал низко, опасно, Куроо шумно выдохнул, и Кей дернулся от прохладного дыхания, коснувшегося его подрагивающего от возбуждения члена. Игра, у кого сильнее контроль, затягивалась, Кей чувствовал это, теряя остатки самообладания, пока Куроо водил пальцами по его бедрам, ногам, ягодицам, легко и почти щекотно. Мерзавец усмехался, но Кей видел, что ему тоже тяжело держать себя в руках.

― О, правда? ― Кей изобразил удивление. ― И как бы ты это сделал?

― Есть много способов заткнуть твой красивый рот, ― сквозь зубы проговорил Куроо. ― Вот например.

Он стиснул в ладонях ягодицы Кея и притянул к себе за бедра, насаживаясь горлом на его член.

Тело прошила судорога, Кей застонал и выгнулся, слабо попробовал нащупать опору, но руки предательски соскользнули по стене.

Куроо отстранился и уже медленно провел языком по всей длине, обхватил головку губами, пощекотал щель кончиком языка и надавил на нее. Вместе со способностью связно мыслить Кей, казалось, и правда потерял способность говорить. Он заставил себя отвернуться от Куроо, потому что от смеси самодовольства, похоти и наслаждения на его лице хотелось немедленно кончить.

Кей попробовал отодвинуться, чувствуя подступающий оргазм, но его бедра удержали. Куроо оторвался от процесса и ухмыльнулся.

― Что, так быстро?

― Без комментариев, ― прошипел Кей, покачиваясь на самой грани. Он опустил руку и сжал член у основания в попытке хоть как-то растянуть удовольствие.

― У тебя давно не было секса или просто я так хорош? ― поддразнил Куроо, просовывая руку под бедром Кея и расстегивая пуговицу собственных джинсов.

― Я же сказал, без комментариев.

― Признай, тебе просто нравится мой…

Кей ухватил Куроо за челюсть пальцами, потянул на себя и поцеловал, почувствовал свой вкус на его губах, протолкнул язык глубже, исследуя небо и заставляя Куроо широко открывать рот в попытках вдохнуть. А отстранившись, тут же подался бедрами вперед, проскользнул членом меж послушно приоткрытых губ и почувствовал, как головка упирается в небо.

Куроо прихватывал его губами, водил языком, дразнил, вырывая у Кея приглушенные стоны, заставляя подаваться бедрами ближе. Приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не сорваться и не начать бездумно трахать чужое горло.

Оргазм накатил быстро, Кей едва успел отстраниться и схватиться одной рукой за изголовье кровати, другой накрыть член, чтобы кончить в руку. Часть спермы протекла сквозь пальцы на подбородок и шею Куроо, и Кей лишь сильнее сжал ладонь.

― Вот это лицо… ― растягивая губы в довольной улыбке, произнес Куроо.

Кей сполз с его груди, чувствуя, как по телу прокатываются остатки удовольствия, и прислонился к стене. Куроо подхватился и сел на колени напротив.

― Да, извиняться не обязательно, ― он стер с лица вязкие капли и положил ладонь на член Кея, сдвинул его руку и без стеснения провел по всей длине, собирая сперму. Кей вздрогнул всем телом, пока Куроо другой рукой стянул свои джинсы до бедер и подался вперед.

Кей опустил взгляд вниз на возбужденный и оставшийся без внимания член Куроо, сполз чуть вниз.

― Мне было бы удобнее, если бы ты…

― Нет, ― остановил его Куроо, ― на это нет времени.

Он стал водить влажной рукой по всей длине, сжимая ладонь и неотрывно глядя на Кея.

― Как скажешь, ― Кей подался вперед, прижался губами к коже на шее Куроо, почувствовал, как заходится пульс. Затем медленно провел языком до самого уха и прихватил мочку.

Одной рукой Кей скользнул по волосам Куроо, убрал их в сторону и пропустил между пальцами, потом стал покрывать кожу поцелуями, тереться носом. Дыхание Куроо участилось, рука скользила в одном ритме, головка то и дело касалась живота Кея, оставляя влажные следы. Куроо обхватил его за спину и прижал грудью к себе, целуя и почти кусая за плечо.

Кей почувствовал, как теплая вязкая сперма брызнула на живот, по телу Куроо прокатывались волны удовольствия, пока он крепко прижимал Кея к себе. Только спустя минуту он отодвинулся. Без чужого тепла сразу стало неуютно, до мурашек на коже. Кей с неохотой сполз с кровати и вышел в ванную, а вернулся уже с полотенцем для Куроо и стал поспешно натягивать джинсы.

― Красивый рот? Серьезно? ― спросил он, с ухмылкой глядя на медленно приходящего в себя Куроо.

― Что? ― не понял тот.

― Как вообще можно определить красоту рта?

― Я объясню тебе как-нибудь в следующий раз, ― обнадежил его Куроо, поднимаясь с кровати, дотянулся до майки и кинул ее Кею. ― Если на твоей коже так видны синяки, представляю, как бы смотрелись засосы.

Кей влез в майку, застегнул джинсы и сощурившись, посмотрел на довольного Куроо.

― Если ты переживешь свое очередное задание, то, может, мы это проверим.

Куроо ухмыльнулся и вышел в ванную, тут же послышался шум воды. Оставшись один, Кей оглянулся, взгляд упал на полуразобранный рюкзак на полу, и тут же вспомнились обстоятельства их последнего расставания.

― Я рад, что ты выжил, ― произнес Куроо у него за спиной.

Кей обернулся, затем перевел взгляд на беспорядок на кровати и ухмыльнулся.

― Я заметил. Но теперь у тебя опять будут проблемы из-за меня.

Куроо вытер стекающие по лицу и шее капли воды, взъерошил волосы, которые под его ладонью волшебным образом улеглись в невообразимо нелепую прическу.

― Возможно, ― согласился он. Пройдя к рюкзаку, покопался в нем и достал черный футляр, вручил Кею. ― Полагаю, ты здесь по той же причине, что и я.

Внутри футляра обнаружились очки с сеточкой трещин на одном из стекол.

― Как ты?.. ― Кей помнил, как потерял их в библиотеке, и даже не надеялся найти, заменив на некомфортные линзы.

― Можешь считать меня сентиментальным. Когда ты остался там один, я не думал, что снова тебя увижу, ― сказал Куроо, через силу усмехаясь. ― У нас начался хаос, механизм двери не срабатывал, пришлось быстро уходить, пока эта неведомая хрень всех не поубивала.

Кей оторвался от разглядывания своих уже ненужных очков и протянул их обратно Куроо.

― Можешь выбросить.

― Как ты выбрался? ― Куроо забрал футляр и кинул на рюкзак.

Кей довольно ухмыльнулся.

― Не бывает ловушек без механизма их отключения, как и в гробницах не бывает тупиков. Тебе ли не знать?

― Один раз спустился в гробницу и уже возомнил себя крутым мальчиком? ― Куроо шагнул ближе. ― Я помню, как кто-то решил умереть из-за вывихнутого плеча.

Кей закатил глаза, недовольно хмыкнув.

― Я же не думал, что нравлюсь тебе настолько, чтобы ты решился мне помочь.

― Но это оказалось взаимным, судя по тому, как ты бросился меня защищать от стража, а пять минут назад трахал мое горло.

― Язык у тебя лучше, чем аргументы в споре, ― парировал Кей.

― Чем тебя не устраивают мои аргументы? ― возмутился Куроо.

― Гм-гм, ― послышалось от двери.

Куроо и Кей нелепо отшатнулись друг от друга, как застуканные за обжиманиями подростки, и обернулись к двери, откуда на них довольно смотрели Тендо и Бокуто. Тендо одной рукой обнимал за шею Сугу, поза казалась неестественной, как будто Сугу насильно волокли в таком положении.

― Дурацкие бесшумные двери, ― невнятно пробормотал Куроо.

― Я бы посоветовал вам двоим снять номер, но вы уже здесь, ― довольно заметил Тендо.

Кей расценил обстановку как внезапно опасную и отошел от Куроо еще дальше. Суга, едва достающий Тендо до плеча, видимо, по пути сюда в своих попытках вырваться сумел расцарапать ему руку. Обычно бледное лицо Суги сейчас сильно покраснело.

― Отпусти, ты задушишь его, ― сказал Кей, судорожно ища выход из ситуации.

― Во-первых, не задушу, я профессионал, ― заявил Тендо, ― во-вторых, он стоит сорок тысяч, в-третьих, я похож на идиота?

― Сорок тысяч? ― сдавленно удивился Суга. ― Еще позавчера было двадцать пять.

Тендо глянул на него нечитаемым взглядом.

― Цены растут, детка, или, может, ты за это время успел что-нибудь натворить? Пощекотать нервишки боссу?

Суга промолчал и перевел решительный взгляд на Кея.

― Тендо, ― лениво протянул Куроо, ― хватит.

Тендо уставился на Куроо со сложным выражением лица, но Сугу все же отпустил. Тот тут же отошел от них с Бокуто, потирая шею.

― Я вас всех ненавижу и жалею о том дне, когда подписался на это задание, ― искренне сказал Тендо.


	18. Переговоры

Неуютная тишина в слишком маленьком для восьми человек номере затягивалась. Все, за исключением мрачно играющего с пистолетом Тендо, смотрели друг на друга волком.

― Значит, ― нерешительно начал Ямагучи, обращаясь к Кею, ― это те самые люди, которые схватили тебя в Долине Девяти Озер?

Кей кивнул.

― Почему сразу схватили? ― возмутился Куроо. ― Все было добровольно.

― Кроме того момента, где ты наставил на меня пистолет и связал, ― заметил Кей.

― Но ты ударил меня. И не говори, что тебе не понравилось, ― тут же вставил Куроо.

Акитеру кашлянул, привлекая к себе общее внимание.

― Избавьте нас от этих подробностей, пожалуйста, ― попросил он, нервно похрустывая пальцами.

― Да, будьте добры, ― присоединился Тендо. Он разобрал обойму и слепо глядя куда-то в стену, щелкал пружиной.

Акитеру и Суга покосились на него с опаской, и Кей полностью поддерживал их негласное мнение о Тендо. Тот казался самым непредсказуемым и странным из всех присутствующих.

― Так, ― Бокуто бодро хлопнул себя по коленям и обвел внимательным взглядом всех присутствующих. ― Что будем делать? Ваши предложения?

― Давайте никто никого не будет трогать, и мы все мирно разойдемся, ― предложил Акитеру.

― Протестую, ― подал голос Тендо, и Бокуто согласно кивнул.

― Да, мирно тут не получится.

― Позвольте узнать, где все остальные ваши коллеги? ― Суга подался вперед в своем кресле, опершись локтями в колени. Он с любопытством посмотрел на Бокуто с Куроо, затем на Тендо, который ответил внимательным взглядом, потом потер переносицу измазанными в оружейной смазке пальцами и пробормотал себе под нос недовольное «мои сорок тысяч». 

― Детка, ― громче сказал он, ― мы не обязаны раскрывать тебе эту информацию.

― Я не говорил вам, ― вмешался Акитеру, ― но есть несколько возможных мест, где располагается резиденция. Скорее всего, они, как и эти ребята ― Акитеру кивает на Бокуто, ― отправились на разведку в Яань, Эмейшань и Наньчун.

Под недовольный цокот Тендо, Кей взглянул на брата.

― Два горных региона ― Яань и Эмейшань, и два речных ― Чунцин и Наньчун.

Акитеру кивнул Бокуто.

― Да, они часто встречались в сделанной мной расшифровке: неудивительно, что ваш босс решил перестраховаться.

― Теперь-то ясно, почему вы тоже не все здесь, ― сказал Куроо.

Кей с Ямагучи переглянулись. Они сидели на одной кровати, и Кей не мог не заметить как тот нервничает и недоверчиво смотрит на незваных гостей. Кагеяма, угрюмо нахохлившись в своем углу напоминал воробья.

Они не стали разубеждать Куроо в обратном, никому не хотелось прибавления проблем.

― Тогда лучше всего будет временно объединиться, ― предложил Бокуто. ― Здесь может и не оказаться того, что мы все ищем.

― Тогда просто спокойно разойдемся, ― добавил Куроо.

― Звучит как хороший план, ― с нескрываемой язвительностью отметил Кей. ― Но что делать, если мы все же что-то найдем? Ну а вдруг получится?

― Русская рулетка, ― тут же оживился Тендо.

Бокуто проигнорировал его и сказал:

― Разделим пополам.

Акитеру недовольно посмотрел на него.

― Это так не работает.

― Почему же? ― удивился Бокуто.

― Не все здесь ради денег.

― Танака-сан с вами бы поспорил, ― хмыкнул Кагеяма, впервые решившись заговорить.

― Но и выбора у вас особого нет, ― Куроо развел руками, криво усмехаясь, ― так или иначе мы упадем вам на хвост или наш коллега сдаст вашего боссу. И сомневаюсь, что в этот раз у вас получится провернуть обмен.

Он кивнул на Акитеру, коснулся колена Кея, и, чуть смягчив интонацию, добавил:

― Прости, всего лишь дипломатия. И я рад, что ты нашел брата.

От ободряющей улыбки в завершение речи Кею хотелось закатить глаза. Ямагучи с опаской посмотрел на Куроо, затем на руку, которую тот не торопился убрать.

Обстановку внезапно разрядил Суга.

― Ладно, по рукам, ― согласился он, и все уставились на него полными недоумения и удивления взглядами, даже Тендо оторвался от своего уже полностью разобранного пистолета и играл с пружиной, сгибая ее длинными пальцами.

Только Акитеру не выглядел пораженным, и Кей, оказавшись единственным, кто это заметил, заподозрил какой-то мгновенно придуманный Сугой план.

― Но есть несколько условий, ― заметил Суга.

― Куда ж без них, ― хмыкнул Бокуто. ― Я слушаю.

― Никакой охоты на меня, ― Суга пристально посмотрел на Тендо, у которого тут же сделался невинный вид, что казалось слишком неестественным для перемазанного в оружейной смазке человека, перед которым веером были разложены патроны.

― Тендо? ― Бокуто с интересом повернулся к нему, как и остальные ожидая ответа.

― Не могу обещать, ― сказал тот, сцепляя руки в замок. ― Но так уж и быть, пока мы не найдем то, что ищем, ― никакой охоты.

― Когда найдем ― тоже. Мы честно поделим сокровища и разойдемся. Потом делай что хочешь, ― уточнил Суга.

Тендо склонил голову набок, как будто раздумывал над предложением, и кивнул после небольшой паузы и прилетевшего от Куроо пинка под колено.

― Также вы не будете сообщать о нас Савамуре. И еще: главным буду я, ― заключил он, и Бокуто с Куроо рассмеялись.

― Этому не бывать, ― начал было Бокуто, но Суга посмотрел на него, оборвав на полуслове.

― И... Бокуто, верно? И ты. Будешь смотреть за своими ребятами, а я за своими.

Бокуто помедлил, глянул на молчащего Куроо, на изображающего скуку Тендо, и только потом сказал:

― Такой вариант нам подходит.

― И мы не сообщим о вас. Пока, ― добавил Куроо, разминая затекшую спину.

Кей невольно скользнул по нему взглядом и отвернулся прежде, чем тот заметил.

― Это вам всем потом аукнется, ― заверил их Тендо.

― Нам важно выполнить свою часть контракта, ― обратился к нему Куроо. ― Как именно мы это будем делать, неважно. А то, что тебе придется ради этого отложить свою охоту… ― он с притворным сочувствием вздохнул, ― переживешь, солнышко.

Тендо внезапно напрягся, как будто Куроо переступил какую-то никому не известную границу, даже черты его круглого лица, казалось, заострились. Кей насторожился, вспоминая, что при последней такой метаморфозе Тендо наставил на него пистолет. К счастью, сейчас оружие лежало перед ним по частям. Куроо отвернулся, по всей видимости привычный к такому поведению, и на секунду в нем тоже промелькнула непривычная серьезность. Та самая, что напоминала об опасности, скрытой в сидящем рядом человеке. Та самая, которую Кей увидел в нем, когда Куроо отказался выстрелить в него и отпустил Танаку.

Кей посмотрел на выглядящего беззаботным Бокуто и ощутил тревогу и беспокойство. Он надеялся никогда не узнать, что скрывалось за подобной маской беспечности, если люди вроде Куроо и Тендо признавали в нем лидера.

Лучше бы у Суги действительно был план и хорошо бы, чтобы он сработал.


	19. Катакомбы

Чтобы не выглядеть слишком уж подозрительно, они разделились на две команды и договорились встретиться, как только проберутся под землю. Ямагучи с неохотой поделился планом канализации, и в ответ на это Бокуто поделился своим. Тогда же выяснилось, что схема Бокуто немного точнее, так что круг поисков сузился до более приемлемых масштабов.

С еще большим недоверием к затее отнесся Кагеяма, которому не хотелось помогать никому из соперников, о чем он заявил прямым текстом, но авторитетный Суга лишил его возможности спорить.

Затем настала очередь Тендо сомневаться в необходимости оставлять Кагеяму в качестве координатора, на что Суга предложил Тендо присоединиться к Кагеяме и проконтролировать процесс. Но тот округлил и без того огромные глаза и в который раз смирился с неизбежностью некоторых последствий совместной работы.

Сложнее было решить, кто в какой группе пойдет. Суга отказался идти в одной команде с Тендо из-за вполне очевидной угрозы собственной безопасности, на что Бокуто пообещал пойти с ними и присматривать за Тендо. Но тогда получалось, что оба самопровозглашенных руководителя экспедиции были в одной команде.

Решили, что в команде Бокуто будет трое человек, а у Суги — четверо, Куроо в том числе, и оставалось определиться, как разделятся Акитеру, Ямагучи и Кей. Кею не понравилась идея снова расставаться с братом, но от одной мысли, что в таком случае рядом с Тендо останется Ямагучи, включался непонятный защитный инстинкт.

Куроо без энтузиазма воспринял решение Кея идти с Бокуто и Тендо, те, в свою очередь отреагировали по-разному. Бокуто заверил Куроо, что все будет в порядке, и разделяются они ненадолго, Тендо же почти все время оставался безучастным, крутился вокруг ворчливого Кагеямы, проверял его оборудование и играл с частотой, выбирая общий для всех канал.

На объект, как и договаривались, заходили с разных позиций, и даже без особых проблем смогли пройти первый этап ― забраться в канализацию, где, на удивление, оказалось не так ужасно, как Кей себе представлял.

Они даже рискнули снять специально подготовленные для миссии маски.

Бокуто шел впереди, подсвечивая путь фонариком, Кей сразу за ним, рассматривая стены и прислушиваясь к звукам. Замыкал процессию Тендо, чем только сильнее напрягал, но скрип подошв его ботинок о покрытый тонким слоем слизи пол, немного успокаивал.

― Как вы представляете себе процесс нахождения этой самой резиденции? ― с ноткой веселья в голосе спросил Тендо.

― Чем ты слушал наше обсуждение плана? ― отозвался Бокуто, не оборачиваясь.

― Я думаю, кому-то здесь было не до плана, когда из-под носа уводят сорок тысяч, ― заметил Кей, даже не скрывая насмешки.

― Все выживают как могут. Нельзя над этим издеваться, ― нравоучительным тоном заметил Тендо.

Кей открыл было рот, чтобы напомнить о методах заработка, морали и легальности. И замолчал за неуместностью таких аргументов в ситуации, где группа из семи человек пробирается на запретную территорию.

― Через сто метров будет развилка, поверните налево, ― раздался в наушнике безэмоциональный голос Кагеямы.

Тендо прыснул.

― Он у вас как недружелюбный навигатор. Не думали найти кого-нибудь милого и приятного? Кстати, знаете, почему у навигационной программы преимущественно женский голос? 

― Чем тебя не устраивает социально неловкий человек? ― с издевкой спросил Кей.

Он поймал себя на мысли, что каким-то случайным образом встал на своеобразную защиту Кагеямы против общего врага в лице Тендо, но все еще не находил общение как с тем, так и с другим хоть сколько-нибудь увлекательным.

― А тебя устраивает?

― Какая разница? ― уже тише фыркнул Кей. Тендо его утомлял, а спорить с ним в пропахшей сыростью и гнилью канализации не хотелось. ― Бокуто-сан, как вы его выносите?

― Что-что? ― при упоминании своего имени Бокуто обернулся. ― ты что-то спросил?

― Неважно, ― вздохнул Кей с внезапной тоской по компании Куроо, который остался в сопровождении Акитеру, Ямагучи и Суги.

― Он спросил, ― настойчиво повторил вместо Кея Тендо, ― как ты меня выносишь?

― А-а, ― протянул Бокуто и усмехнулся. ― Я просто не слушаю и не обращаю внимания.

― Я уже понял, ― заметил Кей.

Они дошли до развилки, где начинался слив дождевого коллектора, и повернули, как сказал Кагеяма. Дно оказалось совсем немного влажным, на их счастье в Чунцине не было дождей уже больше недели ― их сезон подходил к концу.

Коридор вывел к круглому залу с воронкой в центре; сейчас воронка не была заполнена водой, гладкие стенки слива вели к колодцу для сбора осадков. Кей скептически посмотрел на слив, затем на несколько коридоров, похожих на тот, из которого они вышли.

― Где мы должны встретиться с Сугой? ― спросил Кей, включив передатчик на наушнике.

― Еще рано, ― не информативно поведал Кагеяма.

― Спасибо, ты был очень полезен.

В наушнике послышалось недовольное шипение, прежде, чем Кагеяма произнес.

― Ты должен был выйти к главному блоку коллектора. Как увидишь его ― полезай в воронку.

― Что? ― опешил Кей.

Бокуто с Тендо переглянулись.

― Я сказал, лезь в воронку, Цукишима, ― злорадно буркнул Кагеяма. ― Вам нужно спуститься на несколько уровней. Суга уже давно внизу.

Кей скривился от отвращения, наблюдая, как Бокуто трогает пальцем в перчатке поверхность ската, ведущего к колодцу.

― Позволь узнать, как они оказались там первее нас? ― спросил Кей.

― Они вышли сразу на прямой спуск к нужному уровню.

Кей отключил связь, чтобы не высказать вслух все, что думает о Кагеяме и его прекрасных навигаторских решениях.

― Вы, я смотрю, хорошие друзья, ― не удержался от комментария Тендо.

― Идите сюда, ― позвал Бокуто.

Он обошел слив и посветил фонариком на припаянные к стенке скобы, служившие лестницей для рабочих.

― Боюсь, они давно сгнили, ― сказал Кей, глядя на покрывающую скобы ржавчину.

― Кому-то тяжелому придется это проверить, ― сказал Тендо, но Бокуто уже разматывал трос. Он вручил конец с карабином Тендо, другой закрепил на своем ремне.

Тендо отошел на пару метров и зацепил трос за одну из крепких с виду труб, Бокуто, не теряя времени, спустился к сливу, ботинки заскользили по гладкой поверхности, и он ловко опустился на четвереньки и ухватился за ближайшую скобу. Та стойко выдержала его вес и даже не скрипнула, так что уже смелее Бокуто стал спускаться к колодцу и вскоре исчез в сливе.

― Все нормально! ― его голос эхом повторился в просторном помещении.

Тендо приглашающим жестом указал Кею на воронку, и тот без особого удовольствия стал спускаться. Ступеньки скользили под подошвами, к заранее приобретенным перчаткам липло что-то гадкое, и Кей радовался лишь тому, что находится в дождевом коллекторе, а не канализационном.

Сверху послышался стук ботинок спускающегося за ним Тендо, снизу мелькал свет фонарика Бокуто, и в какой-то момент спуск показался слишком уж долгим. Послышались плеск и мат Бокуто.

― Вот и дно! ― заключил Тендо.

Кей пошарил ногой в поисках очередной ступеньки, но нашел лишь пустоту.

― Прыгай, тут невысоко, ― сказал Бокуто не особо довольным голосом.

Кей последовал его примеру и оказался по колено в воде, расплескав темную жидкость везде, где только можно, на себя в том числе.

― Я люблю свою работу, я люблю свою работу, ― как мантру, проговорил Тендо, спрыгивая к ним.

Кей поспешил отойти от очередной волны, чувствуя, как ткань на брюках намокает выше колен и неприятно тяжелеет.

― Будем надеяться, обойдется без всякой заразы, ― оптимистично заявил Тендо.

― Если ты забыл, нас, скорее всего, ждет купание в подземных притоках Янцзы, ― услужливо напомнил Бокуто.

― Пожалуйста, заткнись, ― с неискренней улыбкой на лице попросил Тендо.

Кей мысленно застонал, все еще не смирившись с таким планом. Он до последнего надеялся избежать погружения в любую из подземных городских вод, пусть даже Ямагучи заранее выяснил, что канализационный слив выходит в совершенно другой приток реки.

― Здесь направо, ― сказал Кагеяма, и Бокуто двинулся в заданном направлении, с трудом переступая по колено в воде.

От его движений расходились волны, которых Кею с трудом удавалось избегать, но, в конце концов, он сдался и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не наткнуться на что-нибудь на дне, которое не просматривалось через мутно-зеленую воду.

В какой-то момент послышался крысиный писк, но Кей не стал искать источник в надежде, что ему просто показалось.

Ноги промокли насквозь еще в первые секунды, пусть вода и не была ледяной, но пальцы понемногу стали зябнуть, а неприятное хлюпанье в ботинках приходилось старательно игнорировать.

Они прошли не так уж много, хотя в этой грязи и нетерпении поскорее выбраться создавалось ощущение бесконечного пути.

По тому, как уровень воды стал падать, Кей понял, что тоннель понемногу уходил вверх, и скоро снова вывел их к развилке. Но прежде, чем он успел спросить, Кагеяма в наушнике произнес:

― Налево.

То, как он угадывал момент и следил за всем и сразу, почти раздражало. И хоть Кагеяма бесил Кея до ужаса, пришлось признать, что в качестве координатора он работал очень даже неплохо.

Левый коридор вел наверх пологим склоном, на котором совсем не было воды. Но в хлюпающих ботинках приятнее идти не стало.

― Мне одному захотелось обратно в ту гробницу? ― Тендо чуть отстал, забавно потряхивая то одной, то второй ногой, как кот в безуспешных попытках избавиться от приклеенного к лапам скотча. ― Даже не знаю, что лучше: трупы людей или человеческие отходы?

― Формально мы пока не сталкивались ни с тем, ни с другим. Почти, ― заметил Кей.

― Умеешь же ты утешить, ― пробормотал Тендо.

― Здесь налево, ― прервал недовольное ворчание нейтральный голос Кагеямы.

Все трое остановились, в недоумении осматриваясь, потому что никаких ответвлений и поворотов в тоннеле не было. Бокуто посветил фонариком на левую стену и даже на пробу потрогал удивительно сухие кирпичи. Кей подошел, ища потайные стыки. Он на миг даже забыл, что находится в коллекторе, а не гробнице.

― Кагеяма-кун, можно уточнить: на какое лево? ― поинтересовался Бокуто. ― Или ты предлагаешь нам ломать стену?

― Видимо, навигационная система нашего координатора дала сбой, ― насмешливо заметил Кей и добавил: ― Здесь один ведущий прямо коридор.

Какое-то время Кагеяма молчал, заставив их в темноте шарить лучами света в поисках выхода, затем произнес.

― Не может быть. По схеме коридор должен быть здесь. Сугавара-сан совсем рядом с вами.

Кей хмыкнул.

― Но коридора нет, а сквозь стены я проходить не умею.

― Ничего не мешает тебе научиться, ― огрызнулся Кагеяма.

― Предлагаю тебе спуститься и самостоятельно провести нам экскурсию по катакомбам, ― убийственным тоном предложил Кей.

― Леди, не ссорьтесь, мы уже поняли, что вы лучшие друзья, ― пропел Тендо, ― вы оба не очень помогаете, а у меня, кажется, есть догадка.

Он направил свет на покрытый слоем засохшей грязи пол и поковырял его ботинком. Затем, бросив быстрое «Посветите мне», достал из рюкзака лопатку и стал раскапывать грязь. Не прошло и минуты, как лопатка ударилась о металл, и стало ясно, что Тендо на верном пути. Бокуто присоединился к нему, а Кей остался стоять и подсвечивать им фонариком.

― Так, торшер, отойди, ― вежливо попросил Тендо, разгребая грязь и песок. Кей отступил, наблюдая, как постепенно появляется довольно большой квадратный люк, когда в наушнике опять раздался голос Кагеямы.

― Тоннель, в котором вы находитесь, не используется уже довольно давно и отмечен на карте как неисправный.

― Прямо логово василиска, ― усмехнулся Тендо, откладывая инструмент в сторону и хватаясь за отверстие в люке в попытке открыть.

Он потянул с заметным усилием, но ничего не вышло. Тогда на помощь пришел Бокуто. Тяжелая крышка поддалась лишь немного и с грохотом стала обратно.

― Сколько весит эта штука? ― пожаловался Бокуто.

― Может, она пустила корни и вросла? ― Тендо пнул люк.

― Попробуй прошептать «откройся» на змеином. Вдруг сработает, ― предложил ему Кей серьезным тоном.

Тендо одарил его немигающим взглядом и после паузы произнес:

― Я знаю только «умри» на змеином, с люком это вряд ли прокатит.

Пока они обменивались волнами странной смеси взаимопонимания и неприязни, Бокуто начал действовать. Он откопал в своем рюкзаке трос и стал закреплять крюк на креплении в люке. Кей не был уверен в успехе данной затеи и скептически за всем наблюдал.

― Проще вернуться туда, откуда мы пришли и пойти вслед за Сугаварой-саном, ― предложил он.

― Или мы можем втроем открыть этот люк прямо сейчас, ― Бокуто проверил узлы и вручил другой конец веревки Кею.

Пришлось обойти люк, чтобы тянуть его на себя под нужным углом, пока Бокуто убирал подальше инструменты и скидывал для удобства рюкзак.

― И ты думаешь, очкарик нам очень поможет? ― с задором в голосе поинтересовался Тендо, пристраиваясь за Кеем и хватаясь руками за трос. ― Он настолько слаб, что ему понадобился жумар для простого подъема по канату.

― Я травмировал плечо, ― сказал Кей, слишком поздно сообразив, что не обязан оправдываться, тем более перед Тендо.

― Ага, и как сейчас? Не болит? ― поинтересовался тот с притворной заботой откуда-то позади, но Кей решил его проигнорировать.

Бокуто встал перед ним, наматывая трос на кулак, и Кей представил как, должно быть, это нелепо выглядит, и как хорошо, что Кагеяма этого не видит и не слышит.

― На счет три, ― бодро скомандовал Бокуто. ― Раз, два… три.

Кей изо всех сил потянул трос на себя, ботинки заскользили по полу тоннеля, где-то сзади от усилия пропыхтел Тендо. Плечи стоящего впереди Бокуто напряглись, и, казалось, через черную байковую ткань кофты, стали отчетливее проступать мышцы.

Зато крышка люка стала медленно подниматься. Петли видимо заржавели, оттого поддавались с неохотой, сантиметр за сантиметром.

Руки даже под перчатками начали саднить, а не зажившее до конца плечо заныло тупой болью. Крышка медленно открылась наполовину, затем еще немного, когда ноги стоящего сзади Тендо поехали вперед и подбили Кея. Бокуто успел отскочить в сторону, а Кей, потеряв равновесие и не отпуская веревки, упал навзничь.

Послышался полупридушенный звук, Тендо слабо затрепыхался под Кеем, измотанный игрой в перетягивание каната с люком.

Кей с мстительным удовольствием позволил себе лишних пару секунд полежать, прежде чем Бокуто протянул ему руку и поднял одним сильным рывком.

― Открыли, ― довольно сказал тот, ― Кагеяма-кун, мы почти повернули налево, все как ты и говорил.

Люк увел их метров на десять вниз, а вдали в указанном Кагеямой коридоре мелькнули лучи фонаря. Бокуто перенастроился на частоту, на которой Кагеяма инструктировал команду Суги и сказал:

― Ребята, мы вас нагнали.

Свет впереди перестал мелькать и выжидающе замер. Кей и Тендо последовали примеру Бокуто и переключились на общую для всех частоту.

― Наконец-то, ― раздался довольный голос Куроо.


	20. Вместе

Услышать Куроо едва ли не в своей голове оказалось неожиданным и слишком приятным. Они быстро нагнали вторую часть команды, которым достался легкий путь, но по рассказу Ямагучи, тоже пришлось столкнуться с подобным люком.

― Заметили на нем фамильный герб? ― поинтересовался Акитеру, пока они брели вперед по единственному широкому тоннелю.

― Герб? ― переспросил Тендо. ― Все, что мы там видели, ― засохшие отходы жизнедеятельности, но я не перестаю верить, что это была дождевая грязь.

Акитеру глянул на него, затем на идущего впереди Сугу.

― Это герб семьи Хэй Шань, аристократов с многовековой историей. Считается, что вся семья пропала в начале двадцатого века.

― Ходят слухи, что они являются потомками императорской династии царства Шу, ― добавил Ямагучи, ― и владели этой землей до самого своего исчезновения.

― Значит, кто-то все же знал, что под городом есть катакомбы, ― заметил Кей, ― и старательно скрывал эту информацию.

― Пока не исчез.

― Исчез из общества, но не обязательно умер или пропал без вести, ― вдруг сказал Тендо и загадочно замолчал.

Кей с раздражением понял: он что-то знает, но не считает нужным делиться с остальными. Тендо было слишком сложно прочитать, в один момент он готов тебя убить за знание определенной информации, а в другой сам дает подсказки. Акитеру выдержал на себе тяжелый взгляд его немигающих глаз и отвернулся, Кей слишком хорошо знал брата, чтобы понять, что он тоже что-то скрывает.

Куроо шел впереди, плечом к плечу с Бокуто и казался крайне настороженным. Тендо же чуть отстал, и Кей заметил, как тот внимательно следит за Сугой. Отчего-то показалось, что все они знают что-то неизвестное Кею. Может, оно касалось странной силы, с помощью которой Суга сумел защититься от стража и спасти Кея?

От размышлений его оторвал Кагеяма.

― Судя по карте, здесь старые коллекторы переходят в приток реки.

― Но реками даже не пахнет, ― заметил Бокуто.

― Тогда мы на месте, ― сказал Суга, замедляя шаг и всматриваясь в темноту где-то впереди. ― Начинайте искать.

― Обожаю точность, ― отозвался Тендо, глядя в спину уходящему куда-то в сторону Суге.

Все разбрелись по довольно широкому темному коридору. Стены из черного кирпича кое-где осыпались, но выглядели довольно крепкими. Кей невольно подумал о сходстве с метро, размеры тоннеля позволяли бы пустить по нему целый поезд, но никаких рельс и никакого метро в начале двадцатого века здесь, конечно, не закладывали, а из-за подземных рек многие ветки выходили на поверхность и шли над городскими дорогами.

― Кажется, зря мы брали подводное снаряжение, ― заметил Куроо, приближаясь к Кею.

― Может и зря, но я бы не хотел в этом всем плавать.

Куроо усмехнулся.

― Согласен.

Никаких подсказок, скрытых люков или дверей не обнаружилось, и спустя полчаса поисков, они уже начали порядком уставать, когда Ямагучи вдруг негромко позвал.

― Кажется, я что-то нашел.

Все подтянулись на его голос. Ямагучи обнаружил небольшой тупиковый коридор, и стоял напротив частично осыпавшейся стены. Кирпич отличался по цвету от других стен и казался более новым, несмотря на то, что уже разрушался.

― Это оно, ― с уверенностью сказал Суга, снял с плеч рюкзак, затем вытащил из него кирку.

Бокуто последовал его примеру и передал инструмент Куроо. Вместе с Сугой они начали очищать стену и искать слабые места в кладке.

Кей на всякий случай отошел подальше вместе с остальными, когда Суга поочередно с Куроо принялись за работу. Какое-то время они стучали в полной тишине, Кей наблюдал за Куроо в свете фонаря, пока его кирка не зацепилась за один из кирпичей и не потянула за собой кладку.

― Осторожно! ― выкрикнул Кей, видя, что за одним кирпичом повалились и другие.

Суга и Куроо едва успели отскочить: полстены обвалилось, поднимая облако пыли. Грохот эхом прошелся по коридору, и все с опаской покосились на потолок. Не обнаружив на нем ни трещин, ни других возможных неприятных последствий, Кей двинулся вперед, чтобы заглянуть Куроо через плечо. Он не сразу понял, почему тот вдруг обернулся и посмотрел на него странным, непривычно спокойным взглядом, и лишь потом заметил свою руку на его плече. Обычное прикосновение, обычная реакция, обычная едва заметная улыбка Куроо краем губ, ничего особенного. Они обменялись взглядами, понимая друг друга без слов, прежде чем Куроо кивнул на завал.

― Кто-то не очень успешно пытался скрыть потайной коридор в потайном коридоре.

― Мы как будто внутри гигантской матрешки под названием канализация, ― заметил Тендо, присоединяясь к Ямагучи, который первым принялся расчищать проход от кирпичей, ― и пробираемся все глубже и глубже через сливы и коллекторы, люки и опять сливы.

Ямагучи, предупрежденный Кеем заранее, покосился на него краем глаза. Куроо отошел, передав свой фонарик Кею.

― Мы все еще не знаем, что именно найдем, ― сказал он.

Акитеру с Бокуто присоединились к разгребанию завала, пока Суга с Куроо убирали инструменты, а Кей держал свет для удобства.

Кей наблюдал за Куроо, который сидел на корточках к нему спиной, копаясь в рюкзаке, и невольно ругал себя за чрезмерное внимание. Может, не стоило тогда в аэропорту разрешить ему подсесть, не стоило флиртовать с ним, ходя по краю допустимого. Раньше Кей еще придумывал себе оправдания, что делал это специально, а не из-за растущей с каждым днем симпатии, что держать врагов нужно как можно ближе, чтобы не ударили в спину. И ведь это сработало. Куроо не мог ни выстрелить, ни причинить Кею вред. Приходилось постоянно напоминать себе, кем был Куроо с его неизвестным прошлым и еще более странным настоящим. С его открытой улыбкой и порой беззаботным поведением. На этом этапе и его беспечность, и серьезность были во власти Кея. Он мог бы манипулировать Куроо при желании, но стоило ли? Как бы сам Кей поступил на месте Куроо?

― Достаточно, ― Суга прошел к разлому в стене, пощупал края еще держащихся черных и осыпавшихся кирпичей, посветил в дыру, пока его не оттеснил любопытствующий Тендо.

― Лестница. Опять вниз, ну сколько можно, ― вздохнул он.

Суга протиснулся через проем первым, только затем принял рюкзак, переданный Акитеру. Вслед за ним по очереди пробрались остальные. У Кея появилось странное чувство, что они уже очень близко к цели, и, судя по наступившей тишине, все испытывали то же самое. Ямагучи шел рядом, осторожно спускаясь вслед за остальными по старым каменным ступеням и сосредоточенно глядя перед собой. Куроо безмолвно маячил чуть впереди рядом с Акитеру, и даже любитель комментировать все подряд Тендо вел себя тише воды, ниже травы.

Лестница казалась бесконечно долгой, узкие ступени то и дело норовили выскользнуть из-под ног, и Бокуто успел уже дважды оступиться, но каждый раз ловко восстанавливал равновесие. За всей компанией не было видно лишь ушедшего вперед Сугу, и Кей вспомнил о его бесстрашной привычке первым все исследовать и проверять.

По рассказам Ямагучи и собственным наблюдениям Кей понял, что у Суги больше остальных развиты интуиция, рефлексы и слух, но оставалось лишь гадать, было ли это связано с его странной способностью.

Они спускались уже около двух минут, и хоть продвигались медленно и осторожно, к ощущению близости к цели добавлялось тяжелое чувство затаившейся за углом опасности. Но никакого угла все не было и не было, стены и темнота давили, а когда щек коснулось что-то холодное, Кей не сразу понял, что это ветер, и замер от безмолвного ужаса и ощущения отрыва от реальности. С ним остановились все. Лучи их фонариков уже не дотягивались ни до чего ни впереди, ни позади. Разлом в стене давно остался где-то наверху и только подсвеченные на ближайшие пару метров стены и потолок напоминали, что они все еще под землей в этом мире.

― Что у вас происходит? ― голос Кагеямы раздался в наушнике так внезапно и так громко, что все разом вздрогнули, а Куроо даже выругался.

― Черт возьми, нельзя же так пугать! ― возмутился он.

― Судя по карте, вы находитесь прямо в притоке Янцзы, ― сказал Кагеяма.

― Нет, мы глубоко под землей, полагаю, река осталась где-то сверху, ― отозвался Акитеру.

― Этого не может быть, ― недоверчиво сказал Бокуто, зачем-то подсвечивая потолок.

― Или может, ― пожал плечами Кей. ― Река тянется почти через весь Китай, от Сычуани, где мы были пару дней назад, она течет сюда в Чунцин.

Ямагучи оживился.

― Хочешь сказать, что от библиотеки сюда можно добраться по воде?

― Не могу утверждать наверняка, лучше проверить карту. Но даже если и так, что нам даст это знание?

Куроо присвистнул.

― Хэй, ребята, ― позвал Бокуто, задумчиво глядя куда-то наверх лестницы, как будто пытался что-то разглядеть. ― Кажется, у нас проблемы.

Все обернулись, Кей проследил за лучом света и замер, второй раз за пять минут чувствуя пробежавший по спине холодок. Они стояли неподвижно несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем Куроо спросил:

― Какая у твоего фонаря дальность?

― Триста метров, ― уверенно ответил Бокуто, глядя на освещенный лишь ближайший десяток ступеней.

― И он исправен?

― Абсолютно.

― Тогда у нас действительно проблемы, ― заключил Акитеру, и Кей услышал, как с тихим треском ремешков кобуры все трое достали оружие.

― А еще, ― добавил Тендо, ― мои сорок тысяч пропали.


	21. В ловушке

Кей почувствовал неудержимое желание вытащить из рюкзака пистолет Куроо, который так и остался у него после библиотеки и Кей благоразумно решил с ним не расставаться. Он обернулся на Тендо: тот целился куда-то в темноту, и свет его фонарика, будто пожираемый чем-то невидимым, тонул во мраке.

Ямагучи поспешно достал из своего рюкзака хемилюминесцентную лампу, сломал и бросил вперед. Пластик с легким шлепком приземлился где-то на ступени, на миг осветив пространство вокруг, затем исчез, как будто его никогда не было.

― Что за дурацкая шутка? ― напрягся Бокуто, с опаской глядя по сторонам и держа наготове пистолет.

― Никто не замечал странных запахов? ― поинтересовался Тендо, в его голосе чувствовалась старательно скрываемая нервозность.

― Если это предположение, что все мы отравились плесенью или грибами и испытываем общую галлюцинацию, то, думаю, нет, ― сказал Акитеру.

― Тогда что это еще за хрень? ― Куроо сделал несколько шагов вперед. ― Оптическая иллюзия?

― Кагеяма, ― Кей включил связь, ― ответь.

― На связи, ― раздался привычно раздраженный голос, как единственный маяк в кромешной подземной темноте.

― Мы в ловушке. Кажется, ― неуверенно сказал Ямагучи. ― Проверь, далеко ли от нас Сугавара-сан.

― Он с вами, разве нет? ― озадаченно уточнил Кагеяма.

Все переглянулись.

― Нет, он пропал. Проверь еще раз, ― сказал Кей.

― Я же сказал, что на карте он с вами, ― недовольно повторил Кагеяма, ― лучше проверь свое зрение, Цукишима, и купи себе новые очки.

― Оставь очкарика в покое, ― вмешался Тендо, ― перезагрузи свою систему и найди мои сорок тысяч побыстрее.

― В любом случае, просто стоя здесь мы ничего не решим, идем дальше, ― сказал Акитеру, продолжая спуск.

― Эти законы физики в гробницах не перестают меня удивлять, ― сказал Тендо, и в кои-то веки от его болтовни стало легче. Молчаливое продвижение в темноте тяготило, а Тендо хотя бы разряжал обстановку. ― Как бестелесный призрак может бояться свинцовых пуль и отшвыривать людей? Куроо, вот скажи: что ты чувствовал, пока тебя душила та черная тварь?

― Очевидно, я задыхался, ― ответил Куроо.

Бокуто повеселел, а Тендо, тем временем, продолжал.

― Как именно ты задыхался?

― Как в тот раз, когда ты пытался задушить меня удавкой в уаскаранском лесу, ― проговорил Куроо, играясь с затвором своего пистолета.

― То есть ты физически ощущал прикосновение? Или это как удушье Силой ― сдавливает твое горло необъяснимым спазмом? ― допытывался Тендо. ― Извини за неловкую тему, понимаешь, меня просто никогда не душили призраки.

― У тебя еще все впереди, ― пообещал Бокуто.

― Я бы на твоем месте пересмотрел взгляды на Акааши, ― негромко сказал Куроо. ― Отправлять с нами Тендо было слишком рискованной затеей.

Бокуто пожал плечами:

― Я не знаю, что у него на уме, может, он решил примирить нас с Тендо, ― так же негромко ответил он.

― Скорее, заставить смириться.

Кей прошел чуть вперед, поближе к Акитеру с Ямагучи, которые тоже негромко о чем-то переговаривались. 

― Тебе ведь тоже досталось, ― обратился к Кею Тендо. ― Может расскажешь, как ты выбрался из библиотеки?

Кей посмотрел на него, размышляя стоит ли вступать в диалог, затем — на чернеющий впереди коридор и решил, что лучше отвлечься от мрачных перспектив.

― Применил знания и смекалку.

Он не стал ничего рассказывать про Сугу.

― Это ты умеешь, надо бы почаще брать тебя в команду, ― честно сказал Тендо. ― Правда физически ты никчемный.

По самолюбию прошлись как наждаком по голой ране. Кей натянул вежливую улыбку и ответил своим самым приветливым тоном:

― Спасибо за искренность. Но мою ситуацию можно легко исправить с помощью нескольких тренировок… ― он оставил фразу незаконченной, и, судя по лицу Тендо, тот понял очевидный намек на свои интеллектуальные способности.

Ямагучи чуть обернулся, но, тут же спохватившись, отвернулся; от Кея не укрылась его улыбка.

― Гм-гм, какова вероятность, что это оптическая иллюзия? ― Ямагучи кивнул на исчезающий в темноте луч фонарика, очевидно решив сменить тему.

― Думаю, такая же, как и возможность проклятия, ― предположил Акитеру, и Кей в очередной раз задумался о том, что он за все время работы на Укая, должно быть, прошел немало гробниц. ― Возможно, именно из-за проклятия мы здесь застряли, а Сугавара смог уйти вперед, даже не поняв, что случилось.

― То есть, его проклятие каким-то образом не касается? ― поинтересовался Кей.

Акитеру помедлил, прежде чем ответить.

― Да, проклятия на него не действуют, а нежить боится.

― Нежить? Прости, ты сказал, нежить? ― переспросил Тендо, и, получив от Акитеру утвердительный кивок, вздохнул: ― Чему я, собственно, удивляюсь?

Спокойствие, с которым Акитеру говорил о сверхъестественном, Кею совсем не понравилось.

― Он определенно стоит больше сорока, ― пробормотал себе под нос Тендо, ― точно больше. ― И уже чуть громче добавил: ― Так он для вас ходячий оберег? Маг в команде?

― Который очень часто теряется, ― заметил Куроо.

― И сколько вы ему платите за участие в экспедиции? ― поинтересовался Тендо.

― Спросишь сам, когда мы его найдем, ― ответил Акитеру.

― Прием, ― отозвался Кагеяма, ― судя по карте, если вы никуда не свернете, то скоро выйдете к небольшому водохранилищу. Наушник Сугавары-сана отключен, но по GPS он по-прежнему с вами.

― Самый полезный член команды опять на связи, ― произнес Кей.

― Цукишима… да чтоб ты…

Окончание фразы Кей уже не услышал. Раздался громкий щелчок, после которого в ушах зазвенело, а перед глазами упала сплошная черная пелена. Кей оступился, теряя равновесие. Он уже не видел, в кого врезался, все органы чувств как будто отключили, а горло сдавил спазм, перекрывая путь воздуху. Кея утянули на глубину, толкнули в зыбучие пески; вокруг все шумело, звенело и одновременно не было ни звука. Потерявшись в собственных ощущениях, он в панике схватился за горло. Воздух в легкие все не поступал, зато по всему телу прокатилась волна расслабления, а пальцы на собственном горле разжались.

На смену панике от чувства полной беспомощности пришло сожаление обо всем на свете. Он жалел, что злился на Акитеру с Ямагучи, жалел, что провел так мало времени с ними и с Куроо, жалел, что все закончится, едва начавшись. Слишком много сожалений на него навалилось, когда темнота перед глазами сменилась яркой вспышкой света, ослепила, ударила по груди, раскрывая легкие и сменила шум в ушах на взволнованный шепот.

Кей жадно вдохнул, смаргивая с глаз не то свет, не то темноту, и увидел над собой Куроо. Не сразу он понял, что лежит спиной на холодных каменных плитах, Куроо сидит у стены, задыхаясь, и обеими руками обнимает голову Кея у себя на коленях. Неестественно бледный, он опустил взгляд на Кея и отпустил его, позволяя подняться.

Послышался чей-то стон, шорох одежды и быстрые шаги.

Хватаясь за стену ослабевшими руками, Кей кое-как сел и прислонился к Куроо плечом, часто дыша. Напротив у стены тоннеля сидел Бокуто и, как загипнотизированный смотрел перед собой, сжимая в руке пистолет. Валяющийся в стороне фонарик выхватывал из темноты силуэт Тендо, который свернулся в клубок к ним худой спиной, и лежал неподвижно. Акитеру находился чуть дальше, и о том, что с ним все в порядке, можно было судить по часто вздымающейся груди. Рядом с ним сидел Ямагучи, закрыв лицо обеими руками, его била крупная дрожь, но, кажется, он быстрее всех пришел в себя.

― Вы в порядке? ― раздался обеспокоенный голос Суги.

Кей медленно перевел взгляд, не сразу фокусируясь на вынырнувшей из темноты фигуре.

― Вот черт, слава богу. ― Суга присел рядом с Ямагучи, отложил фонарик и обеими руками отнял его ладони от лица. ― Ямагучи, посмотри на меня, ты слышишь?

Ямагучи слабо кивнул, Кей впервые видел его таким ошеломленным и потерянным. Неужели он сам сейчас выглядит так же? Он почувствовал прикосновение к ладони и увидел руку Куроо, с неестественной бледностью на обычно загорелой коже. Кей поежился от ощущения ледяных пальцев, но сжал их своими в попытке согреть и радуясь возвращению чувствительности.

Суга тем временем помог сесть Акитеру и легко тряс Бокуто.

― Что случилось? ― спросил Кей и удивился, насколько слабым и сиплым был собственный голос.

― Я нашел вас такими, ― Суга переступил через все еще неподвижного Тендо и подошел к ним. ― Не знаю, как это назвать, но, условно говоря, вы попали под местную систему охраны. Сейчас все в порядке.

― Что с вами? ― послышался взволнованный голос Кагеямы. ― Я чуть было не вызвал помощь.

― Я все время был здесь, ― Суга кивнул куда-то в сторону, но в темноте Кей ничего не разглядел, а сил все еще было ничтожно мало, чтобы дотянуться до фонаря. ― Похоже, здесь поработал архитектор-гений, раз я так долго не мог вас найти.

Куроо шевельнулся, Кей плечом почувствовал, как он вдыхает полной грудью.

― Ты о чем?

― Эта ловушка — что-то вроде лестницы Пенроуза. Коридор, по которому мы шли, перестраивался таким образом, что образовывал бесконечный спуск.

Кей устало усмехнулся.

― Похоже на работу Ванг Цанхая. Такие шутки в его стиле.

― Возможно, ― раздался голос Акитеру.

― Работу кого? ― переспросил Куроо.

― Во времена императора Ванну жил один гениальный архитектор, ― терпеливо пояснил Кей, ― китайский Да Винчи, который конструировал дворцы и гробницы для высокопоставленных чинов. Он обожал загадки и головоломки. Эта лестница вряд ли его рук дело, так как он умер десяток веков тому назад, но очень похоже, что здесь поработал его преданный поклонник.

Куроо посмотрел на Кея в немом восхищении так, что от неловкости захотелось замолчать и не открывать рот вообще. Кей привык к совершенно иной реакции: закатываниям глаз и раздраженному бормотанию за спиной, какое обычно слышал от Кагеямы.

Ямагучи сумел встать первым, помог Акитеру и взял в руки фонарик, озираясь по сторонам.

― Где мы? ― луч света выхватил каменные колонны и невысокий потолок всего в двух-трех метрах над ними.

― На месте, видимо, ― вместо Суги ответил Бокуто, покручивая плечом и разминая суставы.

Он тоже уже был на ногах, подобно Суге, проигнорировал неподвижного Тендо на полу, и подошел к Куроо.

― Это место вас заметно сблизило, ― усмехнулся он, помогая Куроо встать.

Кей с неохотой отпустил чужую руку, пальцы Куроо скользнули по ладони. Тот отмахнулся и оперся о колени, мотая головой как от резкого головокружения.

― Мне интересно, ― сказал Куроо, ― что с нами случилось? Проклятье?

― Газ, ― ответил Суга, ― не удивительно, что попав на бесконечную лестницу, вы потеряли бдительность, кто-то активировал ловушку, и оттуда, ― он указал на потолок, ― пошел газ. Хорошо, что я вас сразу нашел и смог его деактивировать.

Послышалось шипение в наушнике и сразу следом голос Кагеямы:

― Семья Хэй Шань в конце девятнадцатого века занималась разработкой химического оружия для войны с японцами. Еще одно доказательство, что вы на верном пути.

Кей медленно встал, разминая странно онемевшие ноги.

― Не знал, что Кагеяма оптимист, ― пробормотал он.

― Подозреваю, здесь хватает таких ловушек, ― сказал Акитеру, ― так что будьте начеку.

― Согласен, идемте, ― Суга двинулся вперед по расширяющемуся коридору; свет нескольких фонариков позволял увидеть большой просторный зал с множеством колонн.


	22. Любой замок можно открыть

Место больше походило на огромный подвал: вдоль потолка кое-где виднелись тонкие ленты проводов, а воздух был сырым и влажным с неприятной, трудно узнаваемой примесью. Кажется, Кагеяма упоминал водохранилище над ними, и Кею пришла в голову очередная догадка.

― Кагеяма, ― сказал он по связи, ― можешь узнать, в каком году здесь сделали водохранилище?

― Мг, ― недовольно ответил тот.

Отказать в работе он не мог, но ему, как и Кею, их общение явно приносило мало удовольствия.

― А что делать с ним? ― взволнованный голос Ямагучи заставил всех обернуться.

Он сидел рядом с Тендо на корточках и, переложив фонарик в левую руку, правой стал нащупывать пульс на шее Тендо.

― Судя по вашему состоянию, когда я вас нашел, газ подействовал на всех по-разному, ― Суга неопределенно пожал плечами. Кей не мог его винить за отсутствие сочувствия к человеку, который на него охотился.

― Живой и дышит, ― Ямагучи низко склонился над Тендо, слушая его грудь.

― Без сознания или в кататонии, но вряд ли это надолго.

― И что нам с ним делать? ― Бокуто тоже подошел к Тендо и похлопал его по бледным щекам.

Глаза Тендо были приоткрыты, отчего его застывший взгляд казался особенно пугающим. Но от хлопков веки будто потяжелели и медленно опустились, сделав Тендо больше похожим на человека без сознания. 

― Можешь понести его, ― предложил Суга, ― или оставить здесь. Выход тут только один, вернемся за ним после.

Куроо неопределенно хмыкнул и обменялся с Бокуто странными взглядами, будто решая, что им делать. И действительно, их и так было трое против четверых в команде Суги, а теперь осталось двое.

― Я проконтролирую, если он придет в себя, ― отозвался Кагеяма. ― Цукишима, водохранилище построили в тысяча восемьсот девяностом.

Цукишима заставил себя отвернуться от безмолвного диалога Бокуто и Куроо.

― А когда точно исчезла семья Хэй Шань?

― В тысяча девятьсот первом.

― Спустя одиннадцать лет? ― он глянул на брата, хмуря лоб от неожиданной догадки.

― Есть вероятность, что мы найдем эту семью, ― подтвердил его мысль Акитеру, поигрывая фонариком в ладони.

Ямагучи тем временем помог Бокуто перетащить бесчувственное тело Тендо поближе к стене и подложил ему под голову рюкзак.

Кей пошел вперед за Сугой с Акитеру. Присутствие рядом Куроо оказывало на него странное действие, придавало уверенности и спокойствия, что не мешало ему внимательно смотреть под ноги, чтобы не попасться в очередную ловушку.

Впереди между двумя каменными колоннами показалась тяжелая железная дверь.

― Вот и вход. ― Куроо обвел лучом стены рядом: ― Да там, наверное, целый бункер.

― Бункер, построенный на камнях многовековой резиденции, ― сказал Кей, 

Бокуто приблизился к двери и на пробу постучал по ней. Та отозвалась привычным металлическим звоном, но глухой звук создавал впечатление, что толщиной она была не меньше полметра.

Все разбрелись по подвалу в поисках открывающего механизма или выключателя.

― Ну что, кто решит эту загадку быстрее? ― поинтересовался Бокуто, ощупывая ближайшие к двери кирпичи, как будто один из них мог скрывать потайной замок.

― Мы же решили, никаких споров на работе, ― отозвался Куроо, осматривая каждую колонну. ― Да и я уверен, что Цукишима справиться быстрее всех.

Бокуто усмехнулся, но Кей предпочел проигнорировать их треп, направляясь вдоль стены направо от двери.

― Интересно, каков механизм открытия в этот раз? ― продолжал Куроо. ― Система грузов? Кирпич-открывашка? Бокуто, ищи самый затертый кирпич, ― усмехнулся он.

― Я смотрю, вас это веселит, ― заметил Акитеру, ― так что еще раз напоминаю про возможные ловушки.

― Строгий старший брат следит за всеми, ― Куроо обернулся, выискивая Акитеру по голосу, но находились они достаточно далеко друг от друга.

― Кто здесь и строгий, так точно не я, ― заметил Акитеру, смягчаясь. ― Просто, в отличие от вас, я не адреналиновый наркоман.

― Странно, правда? ― заметил Бокуто. ― С твоим-то родом деятельности.

― Меня интересует история, а не угроза жизни.

Кей хмыкнул про себя, радуясь, что никто не видит его лица сейчас. Столько лет прошло с тех пор, как они были детьми, а Акитеру не менялся: все тот же мальчишка, который любит головоломки и легенды. Но разве сам Кей далеко от него ушел? Луч света скользил от пола до потолка, а Кей размышлял, почему он все еще здесь? Он нашел Акитеру, мог настоять на возвращении домой, забрать его. Забыть о Куроо, обо всем, что пережил в той гробнице. Но он решил продолжить поиски. Зачем? Любовь к головоломкам у него была не меньше, чем у брата, но не так сильна, как… Кей остановился, чувствуя, что нашел ответ. Время и место для рефлексии оказались не самыми подходящими, но не ему было выбирать. Кей не сомневался в своем решении работать в музее, и не считал это скучным, но здесь и сейчас, пережив очередную ловушку, он испытывал то же самое, что и в прошлый раз, после долгих блужданий по темным лабиринтам гробницы. Чувство, когда получается решить очень сложную загадку. Сравнимое по остроте лишь с наставленным на него дулом пистолета или тихим шепотом угроз на ухо.

― Но все же вернемся к двери, ― бодрый голос Куроо вывел его из задумчивости, в очередной раз возвращая к реальности. ― Какие мысли насчет замка? Может, там скрытый механизм, как в часах? Или нужно нажать на кирпичи в определенной последовательности? Повернуть настенный канделябр?

― Канделябр? ― послышался отдаленный смех Ямагучи, и Кей сам не удержался от улыбки.

― Какие еще варианты? ― продолжал Куроо. ― Может, дверь ― это отвлечение, и здесь есть потайной ход через вращающуюся стену?

― Как в супермаркете? ― поинтересовался Бокуто.

― Как камин в Индиане Джонсе, ― поправил Куроо. ― Или нам стоило собрать по всему миру ключи, сложить их вместе, чтобы открылся портал в бункер.

Кей вздохнул и сказал:

― Может, стоит просто повернуть этот вентиль?

Все разом смолкли. И уже через минуту стояли рядом, разглядывая утопающий в стенной нише старый ржавый вентиль с облезшей краской.

― Вентиль, ― сказал Куроо.

― Вентиль, ― повторил Кей

― Неожиданно, ― изрек Бокуто.

― Эм, ― неуверенно начал Ямагучи, ― вообще-то, вполне логично. Над нами водохранилище, мы прошли через коллектор, а этот бункер очень похож на насосную станцию.

― Несмотря на высокое положение, семья Хэй Шань вряд ли могла тайно построить нечто столь огромное без того, чтобы об этом узнали в правительстве, ― раздался вдруг голос Кагеямы.

― Если они действительно были потомками Лю Шаня, ― предположил Акитеру, ― то могли знать о резиденции из передающихся из поколения в поколения свитков, книг или легенд.

― Тогда строительством бункера или насосной станции они могли прикрывать раскопки и поиски резиденции, ― заключил Кей цепочку рассуждений.

― И заодно свои эксперименты с химическим оружием, ― добавил Куроо и посмотрел на Кея все тем же завороженным взглядом.

Кею захотелось попросить его перестать, или отвернуться, или хотя бы просто отойти. Ни обстоятельства, ни место не располагали к тому, чтобы поддаться искушению, и Кей в очередной раз заставил себя разорвать зрительный контакт.

― Так, ладно. Вентиль так вентиль. ― Бокуто вышел вперед и взялся обеими руками за железное колесо.

Он потянул его в одну сторону, затем в другую, но механизм не поддался ни на миллиметр.

― Черт, ― выдохнул Бокуто, отступая и скидывая рюкзак.

― Может, это очередная ловушка? Тут не было других вентилей? ― спросил Акитеру.

― Проверьте, пока мы попробуем открыть этот, ― сказал Куроо.

Суга кивнул и вместе с Акитеру ушел в другую сторону. Ямагучи замер напротив ворот, задумчиво рассматривая их в поисках возможного решения, пока Бокуто поправил перчатки на широких ладонях, закатал рукава спецовки до локтя, и снова ухватился за вентиль. В этот раз тот будто бы поддался, со скрежетом провернулся влево и остался в руках Бокуто, который едва не потерял равновесие и начал заваливаться назад, но Куроо вовремя подхватил его под руки и вернул в вертикальное положение.

Все трое озадаченно посмотрели на теперь бесполезный вентиль, больше похожий на оторванный руль.

― Вот и сувенир, ― Бокуто без всякого интереса выбросил вентиль в сторону. ― Да чтоб вас.

К такому Кей не был готов, хотя Ямагучи с Нишиноей рассказывали, как часто сталкиваются с крошащимися в руках механизмами и превращающимися в каменную крошку стенами. Зато решение нашлось у Куроо. Он присел у рюкзака Бокуто и выудил оттуда кирку, разложил ее в рабочее состояние и воткнул острием в ржавое отверстие, где до этого был вентиль.

Кей не стал высказывать очевидные сомнения по поводу затеи, но в этой ситуации ничего не мешало попробовать.

Он наблюдал, как Куроо, напрягая спину и упираясь ногами, начинает прокручивать вентиль по пол оборота.

Раздался неприятный металлический скрежет, и Ямагучи чуть отступил от двери.

― Работает, ― сказал он.

Куроо сделал паузу на миг, будто передышку, затем продолжил поворачивать кирку. Бокуто присоединился к нему, и в четыре руки дверь стала подниматься быстрее.

― Гребаный ржавый механизм, ― прохрипел от напряжения Куроо. ― Почему нельзя было сделать канделябр?

Кей подошел к Ямагучи и увидел, что дверь поднялась над полом почти на метр.

― Достаточно, ― бросил он Куроо с Бокуто. ― Этого должно хватить, чтобы пролезть.

Те отпустили кирку и с облегчением выдохнули.

― Ничего, ― помотал головой Акитеру, возвращаясь к ним.

Суга приблизился к двери и опустился на колени, заглядывая под нее и подсвечивая себе фонариком.

― Вы это слышите? ― спросил он.

Все замолчали и напрягли слух: действительно, откуда-то издалека донесся шум льющейся воды.

С тихим шипением сработала радиосвязь, и раздался голос Кагеямы.

― Только что сработала аварийная сигнализация на водонапорной башне, что над вами у водохранилища, ― сказал он. ― К вам направляются техники и полиция.

― Полиция? ― опешил Бокуто. ― Какого черта еще и полиция?

― Сколько у нас времени? ― спросил Акитеру, пока Суга, а за ним и Куроо с Ямагучи, не теряя времени, полезли в щель между дверью и полом.

― Минут десять, пока они будут на месте, и еще от получаса до двух, пока они смогут вас найти, полагаю.

Бокуто громко выругался и полез следом.

Кей шел последним, но едва прополз под дверью, как рука нащупала пустоту и он чуть не проехался носом по бетонному полу.

― Осторожно, тут лестница, ― последовало запоздалое предупреждение от Суги.

― И еще быстро прибывающая вода, ― взволнованно добавил Ямагучи.

Кей почувствовал, как снова намокают штаны на коленях, а свободная от фонарика рука погрузилась в холодную воду по локоть.

― Что за черт? ― Куроо вскочил на ноги и осмотрел просторное помещение с круглыми сводами потолка и двумя уходящим в противоположные стороны коридорами.

Из воздуховодов, сорвав решетки, хлестала вода.

― Хитрожопые Шань, ― несдержанно выкрикнул Акитеру, приводя остальных в недоумение.

Но Кей, кажется, был единственным, кто понял причину его негодования. Видимо, построив бункер на останках резиденции, Хэй Шань решили устроить здесь свою сокровищницу, но на случай, если кто-то все же ее найдет, была разработана целая защитная система, где вместе с дверью открывался и приток воды в вентиляцию, который затапливал все помещение.

― Ни себе, ни людям, ― усмехнулся про себя Кей.

Пока он восхищался страстью людей к сохранению тайн, Суга уже пошел в один из коридоров, по колено бредя в мутно-желтой воде.

Бокуто подал знак Куроо идти в другой коридор, а сам вместе с Акитеру направился вслед за Сугой. Ямагучи в негласном разделении на команды присоединился к Кею с Куроо.

Вода стремительно прибывала, не давая времени осмотреться вокруг. Втроем они поспешно нырнули в темный левый коридор, минуя резервуары, старые металлические и деревянные ящики. Тоннель оказался довольно длинным, но свет фонаря упирался в стену в сотне метров впереди. Они не прошли и половины пути, когда воды было уже по пояс, а передвигаться стало проще вплавь.

― Давайте развернемся, там может ничего и не быть, ― сказал Ямагучи, задыхаясь от спешки.

― Мы должны проверить, что там, ― ответил Куроо. ― Или хочешь, чтобы все усилия пропали даром?

― Я просто боюсь здесь умереть, если дверь закроется, ― прямо сказал Ямагучи. ― А наших баллонов с воздухом надолго не хватит.

Кей бросил на него взгляд и на миг увидел в Ямагучи другого человека: серьезного, сосредоточенного. Он плыл чуть позади справа, стиснув зубы и не обращая внимания на липшие к лицу мокрые волосы.

Когда они доплыли до конца, воды уже было по грудь. Куроо и Ямагучи стали исследовать небольшое, в два раза меньше бункера, помещение. В неприятного вида зеленоватой воде плавал всякий мусор. Колено влетело во что-то каменное, в ушах зазвенело от боли, и Кей от неожиданности хлебнул воды.

― Фу, черт, ― выругался он, чувствуя рвотный позыв.

― Здесь что-то есть. ― Ямагучи поднял фонарик и посветил, но безрезультатно: через мутную воду ничего нельзя было увидеть.

Он нащупал что-то ногами и поднялся, выбираясь из воды по бедра.

― Похоже на каменный постамент, ― сказал Ямагучи, пока закреплял фонарик на ремне.

Куроо выбрался следом и помог встать Кею. Боль в колене медленно проходила, но Кей решил не обращать на это внимания и последовал примеру Ямагучи: снял с плеч рюкзак, вытащил оттуда маску и трубку, присоединенную к одному из двух баллонов с воздухом.

― Не думал, что они пригодяться, ― сказал Куроо, поспешно натягивая маску и закрепляя на ней фонарик.

И он, и Ямагучи справились с экипировкой быстро, у Кея же от волнения соскальзывали пальцы, резинка не поддавалась, а когда, наконец, он сумел надень маску, воздух из баллона отказывался идти по трубке.

Кей раздраженно сорвал с плеча рюкзак и вытащил металлический цилиндр. Показатель давления в баллоне был на нулевой отметке, зато второй оказался полным, и Кей поспешно подсоединил трубку к нему. Раньше ему не доводилось заниматься дайвингом, и пусть с теорией Ямагучи его ознакомил, на практике все оказалось немного сложнее. К счастью, они находились в постепенно затапливаемом помещении, а не на дне какого-нибудь залива с высоким давлением.

Закрепив маску на лице и рюкзак с баллоном, Кей увидел, как Куроо с Ямагучи нырнули под воду. Все же чтобы бесстрашно погрузиться в нечто, больше напоминавшее болото, требовался иной уровень смелости. Поборов приступ брезгливости, Кей опустился следом.

Луч фонаря не просвечивал больше, чем на пару метров в мутной и постоянно прибывающей воде, но Кей смог увидеть, что постамент, на котором они стояли, — это каменный гроб с тяжелой плитой наверху. Значит, бункер служил своеобразной гробницей, с более современными, но все же классическими ловушками.

Куроо кивнул на поверхность и вынырнул, Кей и Ямагучи — за ним.

― Открываем, забираем, уплываем, ― сказал он, вытащив загубник. ― Вода, должно быть, уже начала затапливать лестницу, раз уровень не падает.

― Или все же закрылась дверь, ― предположил Ямагучи и охнул, ― лестница!

― Тендо, твою мать, ― сквозь зубы прошипел Куроо.

Ямагучи, недолго думая, поплыл обратно в коридор.

― Я пойду. Проверьте здесь все и уходите.

Кей посмотрел ему вслед, понимая его выбор. И дело было не в том, что Ямагучи считал Куроо опасным, или что видел появившуюся между ним и Кеем связь. Он всегда был слишком добрым, слишком человечным и ценил жизнь больше денег.

― Хороший у тебя друг, ― улыбнулся Куроо.

Он посмотрел на Кея, облизал загубник и сунул в рот.

Ныряя следом, Кей думал о дурацком шноркеле у себя во рту, об уместности флирта в ситуации смертельной опасности и о пальцах Куроо, которыми тот указывал с какой стороны толкать используемую в качестве крышки плиту.

Двигать стокилограммовый кусок мрамора под водой оказалось не просто сложно, а бесполезно. Так что они быстро, не сговариваясь, сменили тактику, уперлись в стенки гроба ногами и потянули плиту на себя.

Боль в плече тут же напомнила о себе, как не самый трезвый бывший, но Кей продолжал тянуть, стиснув зубы.

Вдвоем с одного сильного рывка они стащили крышку больше, чем наполовину, вода запузырилась, выпуская воздух из каменного гроба, и лишь затем их взглядам открылось сгнившее и разложившееся до костей тело. Кей неприязненно отшатнулся, радуясь, что под водой не чувствует запахов, Куроо тем временем полез руками в гроб. Но почти сразу выругался, если Кей правильно понял, на языке жестов.

«Ничего нет», ― он отвернулся и поплыл по уже полностью затопленной комнате к другим двум гробам.

Еще пять драгоценных минут ушло на обыск этих каменных коробок, но все оказалось безрезультатно. Куроо помотал головой и указал на коридор.

«Уходим».

Кей кивнул и двинулся по направлению к выходу, когда почувствовал неладное при следующем вдохе. Легкие болезненно сжались, и он дернулся вверх в попытке выплыть, но уперся в потолок. Куроо быстро подплыл к нему, развернул к себе спиной.

Паника накрыла мгновенно, ослепила, как удар битой по лицу. Кей с ужасом наблюдал, как Куроо отсоединяет и выбрасывает его баллон, и беспомощно потянулся за ним, почти не соображая, что делает.

Куроо развернул его к себе и крепко схватил за подбородок, вытащил трубку изо рта и прижал к губам Кея.

Привкус грязной воды на языке показался неважной мелочью, едва Кей смог сделать вдох из баллона Куроо. Но не успел он опомниться, как Куроо быстро поплыл вперед, крепко держа Кея за лямку рюкзака и утягивая за собой, как на буксире.

Паника отступила, и Кей поплыл следом, помогая Куроо.

Не преодолев и трети коридора, они остановились, чтобы Куроо смог набрать воздуха, а когда выплыли в главное помещение, пришлось пробираться вперед почти не останавливаясь. Давление казалось сильнее, то и дело норовило вытолкнуть на поверхность, а без ласт, с одним лишь баллоном и в отяжелевшей от воды одежде плыть оказалось втрое тяжелее.

К счастью, дверь оставалась в прежнем приоткрытом положении, и один за другим, они протиснулись в щель.

Здесь уже Кею пришлось брать ситуацию в свои руки, потому что то ли заблудившись, то ли не сразу сообразив, но Куроо едва не утянул его мимо, успев отплыть на пару метров. В мутной воде видно было плохо, и Кей уже начал сомневаться, что и сам движется не туда, но линзы позволили разглядеть впереди пронизыващие темную воду лучи фонариков, как маяк.

Куроо сделал еще одну остановку, чтобы набрать воздуха, и торопливо поплыл вперед; Кей старался не отставать, хоть плечо и давало о себе знать, и вскоре оба вынырнули на поверхность, нащупывая ногами ступени.


	23. Путь наверх

Резко вернулись звуки, тяжелая одежда сковывала движения, так что Кей сначала запутался в ногах и чуть не упал. Куроо ухватил его за плечо и рывком потянул на себя.

― Наконец-то, ― Акитеру поднялся выше, но прибывающая вода уже захлестывала ступени, где он стоял вместе с Ямагучи и Бокуто.

Тендо лежал там же, мертвенно бледный, с налипшими на лицо длинными волосами.

― Он жив, ― Бокуто проследил взгляда Кея. ― Твой друг еле успел, пришлось откачивать. Но он все еще без сознания.

― Может, и к лучшему, ― выдохнул Куроо, снимая с себя рюкзак и избавляясь от уже ненужного баллона.

― Тогда сам его тащи.

― Потом решим, ― отмахнулся Куроо.

― Лучше решить сейчас, потому что мы создали ту еще чрезвычаийную ситуацию, ― сказал Акитеру и направил луч фонаря в воду позади Кея. ― Где же Суга?

Кей обернулся, потом глянул на Акитеру.

― Вы разделились?

Бокуто кивнул.

― Он, как и Ямагучи-кун, решил вернуться за Тендо.

― Но я не видел его, когда приплыл сюда, ― добавил Ямагучи. ― На связь он тоже не выходит.

Кей вспомнил о наушнике, но девайс давно где-то потерялся. Запасливый Кагеяма вручил всем по запасному, в этот раз в водонепроницаемом пакете, ворча про взлетевшие до небес с появлением «младшего Цукишимы» траты на оборудование.

― Что у вас случилось? Вы вообще что-нибудь нашли? ― спросил Акитеру.

― Только проблемы и три сгнивших тела, ― сказал Куроо, поднимаясь на пару ступеней выше и проверяя Тендо, ноги которого уже опять захлестывала вода. ― А вы?

Бокуто отрицательно помотал головой.

― По нулям.

Кей поспешил надеть наушник и тут же услышал голос Кагеямы.

― Вам следует уходить, полиция уже здесь вместе с дайверами. Или можете дождаться, пока все водохранилище не опустеет, затопив бесценный исторический памятник вместе с останками семейства Хэй Шань.

Кей вздохнул, решив, что совсем не скучал по этим раздраженным интонациям.

― Но что будем делать с Сугаварой-куном? ― поинтересовался Бокуто у Акитеру. ― Ваш друг исчезает и появляется когда вздумается.

― Слишком подозрительно, ― добавил Куроо, искоса глянув на Кея.

― Если тебя это утешит, то он почти всегда так делает. Мы сами не знаем, что у него на уме, ― напряженно ответил Акитеру.

Кей заметил его настороженность. Ямагучи тоже выглядел немного обеспокоенным, но отчего-то казалось, что это не из-за Суги, а из-за внезапной угрозы конфликта с Куроо и Бокуто.

Бокуто некоторое время пристально разглядывал Акитеру, а потом вздохнул, и по спавшему в его плечах напряжению Кей понял, что он поверил им.

― Расслабься, мы знаем, что ваш парень себе на уме, иначе бы за ним не гонялась вся охотничья гильдия.

Ямагучи покосился на Тендо, коснулся его шеи, снова проверяя пульс.

― Надеюсь, я не услышу, как он в очередной раз будет кричать про свои сорок тысяч, ― сказал Куроо.

― Ладно, уходим, ― Акитеру бросил последний взгляд на воду, но в то, что Суга все еще там, верилось с трудом.

― Куроо, ― внезапно серьезным тоном сказал Бокуто, ― мы должны решить все быстро.

Ушедшее было напряжение вернулось, возрастая троекратно. Акитеру едва заметным жестом положил ладонь на поясную кобуру, а Ямагучи встал со ступеней. Куроо обернулся на Бокуто, что стоял на лестнице чуть выше, и, поджав губы, кивнул. Ожесточенный темный взгляд и стиснутые кулаки выдавали его решительный настрой, и в этот самый миг Кей понял, что у них нет шансов. Даже втроем против двоих.

― Один раунд, ― сказал Куроо, и Бокуто ответил кивком, а затем оба громко и быстро выкрикнули: ― Раз, два, три.

Бокуто выставил вперед кулак, а Куроо ― ладонь, и тут же самодовольно расхохотался, запрокинув голову, под обиженный вой Бокуто.

― Всегда камень! ― сказал Куроо с ухмылкой от уха до уха.

― Черт тебя подери! ― Бокуто стянул с плеч рюкзак и швырнул в Куроо. ― Твою мать!

Акитеру медленно и бесшумно выдохнул, разжимая ладонь на рукояти пистолета и тихо защелкивая крепление на кобуре. Ямагучи нервно улыбнулся, а Кей не мог отвести взгляда от Куроо, думая о том, как его угораздило проникнуться столь сильной симпатией к кому-то вроде него.

Бокуто тем временем оттащил бесчувственного Тендо от воды, поднял под руки и закинул себе на плечо. Акитеру двинулся вверх по лестнице, которая сейчас казалась гораздо короче; свет фонарика дотягивался туда, где зиял чернотой разлом в стене, через который они прошли. Звуки шагов смешивались с плеском прибывающей воды, пока они поднимались, но повисшее молчание решил нарушить Куроо:

― У меня есть ремни, хочешь, пристегнем его к тебе, как рюкзак? ― не скрывая веселья в тоне, предложил он Бокуто.

― Пошел в жопу, ― Бокуто, то и дело поправляя сползающего с плеча Тендо, даже не обернулся.

― Я же тебе жизнь облегчить хочу, идиот, ― беззлобно заметил Куроо.

Они довольно быстро добрались до разлома, и, как только вышли в отмеченные на схемах тоннели, Кагеяма повел их длинными обходными путями, чтобы уменьшить шансы на встречу с полицией.

― Давай сюда ремни, ― недовольно пробубнил Бокуто, когда они добрались до первой вертикальной лестницы наверх.

За время блужданий по коридорам он успел переместить Тендо с одного плеча на другое, а теперь приматывал к спине, чтобы освободить руки для подъема.

― Надо было бросить этого говнюка там, где его найдет полиция, если он сам скорее не очнется и не свалит самостоятельно, ― ворчал Бокуто, располагая Тендо на спине поудобнее, пока Куроо закреплял ремни.

― Смотри в будущее, может, однажды он вернет тебе долг за спасение, ― не сдерживая злорадной улыбки, сказал Куроо.

― Ты хитрая задница, Куроо, ты знаешь?

Кей усмехнулся и полез вверх вслед за уже успевшими подняться Акитеру и Ямагучи.

Несмотря на запутанную схему выхода, они были снаружи уже через пятнадцать минут.

Люк вывел на окраину парка, где начинались улицы и, перетерпев не самые приятные запахи подворотни традиционного китайского ресторана, они выбрались и помогли вытащить Бокуто с Тендо.

Серый фургон с Кагеямой ждал их в конце улицы, и все поторопились забраться внутрь, чтобы случайный прохожий не заметил группу подозрительно выглядящих и неприятно пахнущих людей, двое из которых тащили под руки бесчувственное тело.

― Не трогайте мое оборудование, ― предупредил Кагеяма, морща нос от неприятных запахов, когда все загрузились в машину.

Бокуто сбросил Тендо прямо в проход между креслами и упал на передний ряд, довольно выдыхая.

― Получается, все было зря, ― Кей расслабленно откинул голову на спинку, пока Ямагучи устраивался рядом.

― Такое случается, ― сказал Ямагучи. ― Не всегда поиски заканчиваются успешно, как в прошлый раз.

― Не воспринимай это как провал, ― подбодрил Акитеру. ― Мы узнали часть истории о семье Хэй Шань, это уже многое. И это поможет нам продолжить поиски.

Кей посмотрел на брата и вздохнул.

― Вы слишком привыкли к провалам.

― А у тебя завышенные ожидания, ― вдруг сказал Куроо.

Кей отвернулся, размышляя о том, что ему, Куроо, ведь тоже не с чем возвращаться к нанимателю — к Савамуре и Черной Луне. Если бы Тендо тоже исчез, а не валялся без сознания на полу фургончика, Кей бы решил, что Сугу уже везут к человеку с цветущими пионами на руках.

Акитеру говорил, что в плену с ним обращались даже хорошо, уважительно, не трогали и кормили лучше, чем в гостинице с трехразовым питанием. Но все же пребывание в изоляции, среди вооруженных, не сводящих с тебя глаз людей накладывает свой отпечаток и никак не вызывает желания помогать. Принудительное сотрудничество под угрозой смерти, давление, облаченное в строгую, лицемерную вежливость ― и во всем этом Акитеру сумел не только продержаться несколько недель, но и отыскать важную информацию, теперь уже не очень полезную. Кей пожалел о потраченных усилиях, но Акитеру был прав: история тоже важна и тоже может вывести их на нужный след.

Кей повернулся к сидящему через ряд от него Куроо, который сонно клевал носом, и сам почувствовал внезапно навалившуюся усталость. Акитеру и Ямагучи не переживали за Сугу, значит, и Кей мог положиться на их уверенность, что с тем все в порядке.


	24. Течение реки

Октябрьский Сендай встретил Кея самой любимой погодой ― солнцем и теплом. Здесь не было душной жары и высокой влажности Китая, и воздух пах привычно, по-домашнему, от чего создавалось ощущение, что Кей провел в Сычуани целую вечность, а не две с половиной недели.

Паранойя и педантичность заставили его первым делом отправиться к врачу, но ни инфекций, ни серьезных проблем у Кея не нашли, только небольшой ушиб плеча, посоветовали «не давать сильных нагрузок в ближайшее время», так что поход в спортзал откладывался.

Затем пришлось появиться на работе, где его вызвал к себе куратор и больше часа допрашивал о присланном на имя Кея предложении о переводе в токийский антропологический музей. Кея удивило это не меньше самого куратора: Укай не предупреждал о своем решении. Складывалось впечатление, что вся поездка стала своеобразным собеседованием перед принятием на работу. Но от того, что вернулся Кей не один, а с Акитеру, было гораздо спокойнее.

На следующий день за ним приехал Кагеяма, который по просьбе Укая должен был забрать Кея в Токио, так как Акитеру и Ямагучи в Сендай не возвращались. Вместе с Кагеямой он провел четыре незабываемых часа напряженного молчания в попытке удержаться от любых комментариев по поводу чужого стиля вождения, что выматывало сильнее, чем Кей того ожидал.

Он отказался от приглашения Ямагучи пожить с ним на съемной квартире, а вместо этого он заселился в номер ближайшего к музею отеля, и уже через пару часов после прибытия сидел напротив Укая в традиционной чайной.

Кроме него там была уже вся команда, включая обоих Танак и Нишиною. Отсутствовал только Суга.

― Мы отследили одну из экспедиций Савамуры, что оказалось не так-то просто, ― сказала Саеко. ― Их поиски оказались безуспешными. Зато то, что они успели вынести из библиотеки, уже уходит с аукциона за сотни тысяч.

― Амбициозный сукин сын, ― Укай нервно глянул на пачку сигарет на столе, но притрагиваться не стал.

― Вы хорошо его знаете? ― спросил Кей.

― Он племянник одного моего знакомого, но в последний раз я видел его еще мальчишкой, не думал, что жизнь нас снова сведет, да еще при таких обстоятельствах.

Акитеру потянулся за своей чашкой и сделал глоток.

― Младшее поколение потрясает и пугает, ― заметил он, глянув на Кея, отчего захотелось закатить глаза.

― Ты всего на шесть лет старше, ― сказал Кей, гадая, пугает он брата или потрясает, и предпочел остановиться на последнем.

― Ладно, возраст тут не имеет значения, ― прервал их Укай. ― Со мной вышел на связь Энношита. Он видел Сугу в Шанхайском аэропорту позавчера.

Кей вопросительно глянул на Ямагучи, и тот пояснил:

― Энношита работает на регистрации ввоза и вывоза ценностей, а для нас он кто-то вроде информатора. Сообщает об интересных находках.

Еще бы у Укая не было своей сети знакомых. Перевод из одного музея в другой не так просто провернуть, обычно это должно включать в себя увольнение и сбор целого пакета документов, но, по всей видимости, Укаю ничего не стоило просто позвать кого-то к себе на работу. Укай Кейшин определенно был превосходным бизнесменом, отметил про себя Кей.

― Значит, с Сугаварой все в порядке, ― у Акитеру в голосе послышалось облегчение, видно, он переживал за Сугу больше, чем показывал.

― Определенно в порядке. Я попросил одного знакомого присмотреть за ним, ― сказал Укай и, очевидно, не выдержав, вытащил из пачки сигарету и отошел к открытому окну, откуда задувал свежий октябрьский воздух.

Саеко чуть отодвинулась от стены, давая ему место у подоконника. Сама она развалилась на татами в совершенно расслабленной позе.

― Есть кое-что, что вам пора узнать о Сугаваре, ― сказал Укай после долгой паузы и затяжки вонючим дымом.

― Ушам своим не верю, этот разговор, наконец, состоится, ― воодушевился Танака.

Кей глянул на него и сидящего рядом Нишиною с кружкой пива в руке и понял, почему никто не обсуждал сверхъестественные возможности Суги. Они сами ничего не знали, слепо доверяли Укаю, самому Суге и ждали разгадки не меньше Кея. Что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда.

― Вы знаете, что он за человек и откуда у него такая сила? ― поинтересовался Ямагучи.

― Отчасти. О нем мне рассказал мой дед, который работал с Сугаварой в молодости.

Танака, делавший глоток из своей кружки, поперхнулся пивом и получил крепкий хлопок по спине от не менее ошарашенного Нишинои.

― В смысле, работал с ним в молодости? ― опешил Кагеяма. ― Разве Иккей-сану не больше семидесяти лет?

― Сугавара-сан ведь почти наш ровесник, ― недоуменно заметил Ямагучи.

― Что вы у меня спрашиваете? ― Укай раздраженно стряхнул пепел. ― Я знаю лишь немногим больше вашего. Сугаваре хрен пойми сколько лет, я не спрашивал его об этом. Дед рассказал мне об удивительном мальчишке, с которым работал, и я решил его разыскать. Это оказалось легче, чем я думал.

― Тогда неудивительно, почему за ним гоняются охотники за головами, ― пожал плечами Кей.

Укай кивнул в подтверждение его слов, и продолжил:

― Уговорить его помогать мне тоже было легко. Помощь в обмен на помощь. Он искал доказательства существования богини Лю Юэ, мне нужны были история и деньги. Потому я предложил ему команду, которая не продаст его охотникам и поможет выйти на нужный след, ― он выразительно посмотрел на Акитеру, очевидно, имея ввиду в основном его. ― А он поможет в поисках и защитит вас при необходимости. Потому что все, что я знал о Сугаваре, ― это что проклятья его не касаются, а потусторонние твари боятся.

Ямагучи опустил глаза, будто о чем-то вспоминая, и Кей сделал себе мысленную пометку разузнать, через что им пришлось пройти вместе с Сугой. Их история, как и история Танаки с Нишиноей, были явно богаче пережитого Кеем опыта.

Невольно вспомнился Куроо, который после встречи с призраком, особенно стремился отыскать в пещерах Сугу, видимо, зная, что все сверхъестественное предпочитает обходить Сугу стороной. Но вот Тендо, скорее всего, не догадывался. Да и Савамура после встречи с Сугой в театре значительно поднял цену. Вряд ли такую силу можно купить или продать за какие-то сорок тысяч, и Кей заставил себя перестать думать о другом человеке как о товаре.

― Богиня Лю Юэ и есть Таинственная Правительница времен императора Лю Шаня, ― озвучил свою догадку Акитеру, и все уставились на него — кто пораженно, а кто, как Ямагучи, восторженно. ― Это ее драгоценности мы искали.

Укай кивнул.

― Да, как оказалось.

― Это имеет смысл, ― сказал Кей, чувствуя как разворачивается в его голове путанный клубок мыслей. ― Если это те самые драгоценности, что, по слухам, дают владельцу сверхъестественные способности, тогда вполне возможно, это является объяснением возможностей Сугавары-сана.

― Не совсем, ― Укай затушил докуренную сигарету и опустился на пол рядом с Саеко. ― Сугавара сказал мне, что ищет объяснение своим силам. Дед же рассказывал, что во время одной из экспедиций они нашли храм неизвестной богини на одном из островов архипелага между Китаем и Японией. Сейчас туда особенно опасно соваться из-за постоянных споров за территорию, так что я не отправлял вас на поиски. Изначально в экспедиции было четырнадцать человек, все студенты археологического факультета, включая Сугавару и моего деда. В море тогда начался шторм, они чуть не разбились о скалы, судно пропахало брюхом риф, так что пришлось его бросить и спасаться. До берега добрались на шлюпках и, естественно, в таких условиях никто уже ничего не хотел искать. Команда корабля укрылись в пещере, пока ждали окончания урагана и ответа на сигнал бедствия. Там-то часть особенно любопытных студентов и обнаружила, что пещера уходит под землю и дальше вглубь горы. Дед и часть ребят вернулись туда позже, уже не как часть официальной экспедиции, а как любители. Пещера оказалась не затоплена, и они нашли внутри алтарь безымянной богини. Дед говорил, что не помнит, что они там видели и как выбрались. В памяти осталась только паника, начавшийся прилив стал затапливать пещеру, и дед очнулся уже снаружи. Когда-то он рассказывал мне все, как полузабытый сон. Я долго не верил и не понимал, о чем он говорит. Но теперь, кажется, все становится на свои места.

― Алтарь мог принадлежать Лю Юэ, ― высказал общую догадку Кей. ― И, что бы ни произошло в той пещере, это сильно повлияло на Сугавару.

― А потом появилось полотно с подсказкой о Тайной Правительнице, ― добавил Акитеру, ― и мы дали ему шанс. ― Он посмотрел на Кея. ― Отправились в Сычуань, бывшие земли царства Шу.

― Правда, на тот момент мы никак не могли связать свои поиски с Лю Юэ, ― Ямагучи быстро открыл свой блокнот и стал листать в поисках каких-то пометок.

― Что, если Сугавара-сан встретился в той пещере с богиней? ― задумчиво предположил Кагеяма.

Кей фыркнул, не сдержав смешка.

― Что, если он стал богиней? ― язвительно добавил он, получив от Кагеямы хмурый взгляд.

― Может, и стал, ― огрызнулся Кагеяма.

― Спросишь, если еще встретишь его.

― А вот и спрошу.

Укай громко кашлянул, привлекая их внимание.

― Прекратите, вам что, пятнадцать? И вообще, мы ничего не знаем, можно только предполагать.

― Как и о причинах, почему Савамура так стремится найти и драгоценности, и Сугавару, ― заметил Ямагучи.

― Кстати об этом, ― Акитеру задумчиво почесал пальцем висок. ― Когда мы пробрались в коллектор, помните фамильный герб семьи Хэй Шань на люке? Я вспомнил, где еще его видел, кроме архивов музея. ― Он попросил у Ямагучи блокнот и стал чертить что-то на чистой странице. ― Тот же самый герб с небольшими изменениями присутствовал в поместье, где меня держал Савамура. Но я никогда не видел их босса.

Акитеру отложил карандаш и показал всем листок с быстрым наброском круглого герба, похожего на любой другой японский, вот только Кей был уверен, что в Китае в период воюющих царств круглые гербы популярности не имели. В центре острые линии иероглифа «Шань» очерчивали горный пик, а по кругу завивалась лента, Кей предположил, что так на нем изобразили реку. Но «Шань» всегда была довольно популярной фамилией, мало ли, какой именно семье Шань принадлежал этот герб.

― Что, если я все время был в поместье кого-то из семьи Хэй Шань? ― продолжил Акитеру. ― У меня были догадки, но если это на самом деле так, их повышенный интерес к Таинственной Правительнице основан не только на жажде наживы.

― Но почему? ― не поняла Саеко. Она вместе с Укаем придвинулась ближе к столу, чтобы рассмотреть набросок. ― Я как-то не улавливаю связи.

― Потому что считалось, что семья Хэй Шань ― потомки одной из императорских династий царства Шу, ― сказал Ямагучи. ― Но не может быть, чтобы они выжили. Вы видели их тела в катакомбах под Чунцином.

― А если выжили? Если это были чьи-то еще тела? ― предположил Акитеру.

Кагеяма придвинулся ближе и взял в руки листок, прожигая его внимательным взглядом.

― Что означают эти линии? ― он ткнул в извилистые черты.

― Очевидно, это река, ― пояснил Кей, не удержавшись от учительского тона.

Кагеяма бросил на него полный раздражения взгляд.

― Тогда почему стилистика японская, а не китайская? «Река» по-китайски выглядит совершенно иначе.

Цукишима закатил глаза.

― Может, и иначе, но ключ-то один.*

― Не забывай о возможности того, что это японский герб. В конце концов, храм богини Лю Юэ был найден на территории Японии, далеко от Сычуани?

― Не заметил, что Лю Юэ вообще-то китайское имя? К тому же, это вполне могла быть обычная женщина, наделенная силой, как у Сугавары, и богиней она являлась только для недалеких людей, ― парировал Кей.

― Именно из-за силы таких, как она, и возводили в статус богинь!

Саеко негромко присвистнула и глянула на Укая.

― Они не на шутку завелись. Сделаешь что-нибудь?

Укай нахмурился, задумчиво потирая подбородок.

― Нет-нет, погоди… В этом что-то есть, ― проговорил он, когда Кагеяма, зло пихнув листок Кею в грудь, стал доставать из рюкзака ноутбук и что-то набирать в браузере.

― Да, давай прочитаем об этом в Википедии, ― с насмешкой проговорил Кей. ― Как еще решаются споры в двадцать первом веке?

― Пошел в жопу, Цукишима, ― Кагеяма, казалось, хотел вбить клавиши в компьютер. ― Если это река, а символ семьи гора, герб означает «устье», ― Кагеяма стал листать страницы в защищенном поиске, все подтянулись, заглядывая в монитор.

― «Устье» изображается иначе, ― Кея веселила детская злость Кагеямы, он полностью игнорировал осуждающий взгляд Акитеру. ― Это больше похоже на течение.

― Так бы сразу и сказал.

― Предполагалось, что ты это знаешь.

Кагеяма ткнул в одну из ссылок и пробормотал под нос:

― Цзичуань… но это же не имеет никакого смысла.

― Течение реки... На фоне горы, ― произнес Ямагучи, воспользовавшись паузой. ― Попробуй проверить японское произношение.

― Хм, ― Кагеяма набрал в открывшейся странице иероглифы, и Укай, потянувшийся было за сигаретами, выронил пачку из рук.

― Ойкава? ― Саеко склонилась над Кагеямой, разглядывая длинный список людей под одной и той же фамилией. ― Что еще за Ойкава?

― Босс Савамуры Дайчи, ― мрачно произнес Укай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Иероглифический ключ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BB%D1%8E%D1%87_\(%D0%B8%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0\))


	25. Свидание

Утомленный долгими спорами с Кагеямой, Кей решительно отказался оставаться на ужин и теперь брел по Икебукуро, мечтая только о тихой комнате, где можно будет остаться наедине с самим собой. Хотелось уйти подальше от полных вечернего шума и прохлады улиц. Внезапно набежавшие серые тучи сократили солнечный день еще на пару часов, а в прогулке под дождем Кей удовольствия не находил.

Они просидели в чайной почти до самого вечера, поиски Кагеямы ничего не дали, но, не менее уставший, чем сам Кей, он вместе с Ямагучи решил продолжить на следующий день.

Пока Кей размышлял, где лучше поужинать, телефон мелко завибрировал в кармане, и уверенный, что это Ямагучи решил уговорить его вернуться, Кей ответил, не глядя на экран.

― Да? ― вышло чуть более раздраженно, чем он рассчитывал.

― Смотрю, я не вовремя, ― раздался голос Куроо, и Кей по одному лишь тону почувствовал, как тот улыбается. Неужели он за несколько встреч так хорошо изучил Куроо?

― Этого я не говорил, ― ответил Кей.

― Увидел твой пропущенный, решил перезвонить.

Кей попытался вспомнить, когда звонил Куроо, и осознал, что это было еще в Чунцине. К тому же, они увиделись в тот же вечер.

― Спустя семь дней?

Послышался смешок, и у Кея перед глазами возник образ улыбающегося Куроо в его иссиня-черной куртке с множеством карманов и ремнями экипировки на поясе и бедрах. Они провели больше времени под землей в окружении опасностей и команды наемников, чем в аэропорту или отеле. Вспомнив о том вечере в номере, Кей стиснул трубку в пальцах.

― Работа у меня такая, что поделаешь? ― сказал Куроо.

― Ах точно, как я мог забыть, ― незло съязвил Кей, забегая под навес какого-то кафе, едва первые капли дождя упали на стекла новых очков. А затем добавил: ― Я в Токио.

Куроо ответил не сразу, и за эти несколько невероятно долгих секунд Кей успел растерять остатки уверенности в себе и мысленно купил билеты на ближайший поезд до Сендая.

― Отлично, ― наконец ответил Куроо, ― буду ждать тебя на станции Минато.

Это прозвучало так твердо и властно, что любого другого Кей бы уже давно отправил куда подальше. Но в тоне Куроо не было и капли того сомнения, что начало зарождаться в Кее. Так что спрятав телефон в карман и подняв воротник легкой куртки, Кей быстрым шагом направился в сторону ближайшей станции метро.

Найти Куроо в толпе Кей смог по прическе, потому что в стоящем с прозрачным копеечным зонтиком парне в черном коротком пальто с трудом узнавался увешанный экипировкой и инструментами наемник. У Куроо определенно был стиль, и у этого стиля был свежий запах Армани, который Кей теперь мог бы узнать где угодно, а еще небрежно торчащий ворот рубашки и браслет из черного камня на одном запястье с дорогими часами. А Кей когда-то удивился, почему парень, больше похожий на обычного хулигана, пахнет так по-особенному приятно.

Вместо приветствия Куроо усмехнулся, накрыл его зонтом, и они зашагали по залитому дождем тротуару.

― Скажи уже, ― не выдержал Кей, чувствуя на себе его взгляд.

― У тебя смешно вьются волосы, ― Куроо не переставал улыбаться. ― Мне нравится.

― Ужасно. Я передумал ― лучше молчи, ― устало вздохнул Кей, проклиная дурацкую влажность.

― А я не шучу. От них порой сложно оторвать взгляд, ― Кей посмотрел на него взглядом «ты серьезно?», но Куроо чуть наклонился к нему и продолжил: ― Необычный цвет, вьются крупно, так и хочется пропустить между пальцами, сжать и оттянуть, пока тебе не станет больно…

Кей отвернулся, ухмыляясь уголком губ. Значит, они играют сразу, без всяких предисловий. Что ж.

― Я думал, ты хотел, чтобы именно я тебя ударил.

― Еще как, ― Куроо криво усмехнулся. ― К слову, ты ударил меня уже дважды…

― И оттрахал твой рот, ― добавил Кей, по сбившемуся шагу Куроо понимая, что забросил трехочковый. ― Могу повторить.

Шум дождя так удачно заглушал и без того негромкие интонации.

― Можешь. Я расслаблю для тебя горло, ― произнес Куроо на грани слышимости, и Кею показалось, что ботинки внезапно потяжелели, как будто он снова брел по залитому водой коллектору.

― Сукин ты сын, ― сквозь зубы процедил он, признавая поражение.

Каждый шаг давался с трудом, набухшая головка члена сквозь тонкую ткань трусов терлась о шов на ширинке, а вместе с дискомфортом росла злость на Куроо.

Путь от метро до дома, где жил или снимал квартиру Куроо — Кею было уже все равно — превратился в квест на скорость. Быстрее добраться до лифта, до двери, до душа, стягивая с себя мокрую от дождя куртку, джинсы, — и все не говоря ни слова. И потом наконец до спальни, где Куроо первым потерял терпение и контроль.

― Ты уехал из города слишком быстро, ― шепнул он, поймав Кея на выходе из ванной и прижав к стене. ― Я столько всего хотел с тобой сделать еще там, в катакомбах.

― Умеешь же ты создать обстановку, ― усмехнулся Кей и тут же зашипел, едва ладонь Куроо прошлась по еще влажным волосам на затылке, сжала в горсть и потянула назад. ― Твою мать!

Заставив Кея откинуть голову, Куроо открыл себе доступ к шее, прижался губами, выводя языком круги на коже, и показалось, что по телу от шеи прямо к паху прошла молния. Захотелось еще, всего и сразу, и, будто читая его мысли, Куроо усилил хватку. На миг в глазах приятно потемнело, боль пришла не сразу; Куроо делал, что хотел, он предупреждал, нашептывал, заставляя Кея ждать и предвкушать, но рефлексы дали о себе знать. Кей среагировал быстрее, чем опьяненное запахом Куроо сознание смогло понять, что происходит. Он ударил Куроо по щеке и тот замер на миг, отрезвленный не то громким звуком, не то болью.

Куроо приложил ладонь к стремительно краснеющей щеке и медленно поднял взгляд на замершего от неожиданности Кея. Стоило что-то сказать, извиниться, произнести вслух, но слова застряли в горле, когда Куроо медленно улыбнулся, облизнул губы и отнял руку от лица.

― Еще, ― потребовал он.

Начавший было ослабевать узел скрутил Кея по новой. Он отошел от стены, приближаясь почти вплотную к Куроо и, чувствуя сухость в горле, потребовал:

― Отойди от меня.

Куроо послушно отступил, пока не уперся в кровать, и остановился, выжидающе, нетерпеливо пожирая Кея глазами. Второй удар вышел слишком слабым, скользящим и больше похожим на ласку, но Куроо все равно пошатнулся, реагируя где-то на уровне своих собственных инстинктов. Он нелепо споткнулся о кровать и завалился на голую задницу, так что Кей едва не рассмеялся.

― Встань, ― велел он, отступая на шаг.

Куроо послушно поднялся на ноги. Он не сводил с Кея глаз, хотелось одновременно спрятаться от этого взгляда и удержать его.

― На колени.

― О боже мой, ― выдохнул Куроо, вновь и вновь облизывая губы, ― а ты хорош. От одного тона хочется…

― Заткнись, ― Кей стиснул зубы, старательно скрывая неловкость за маской жесткости. Выходило не очень, но стоящему перед ним на коленях Куроо, кажется, было все равно.

Как и обещал, он расслабил горло. Первый раз Кей сделал мысленную заметку всегда верить обещаниям Куроо, когда кончал ему в рот. Второй раз ― когда Куроо размашисто трахал его, придерживая за вывернутые за спину и стянутые веревкой предплечья, а собственный член терся о матрас от каждого движения, оставляя влажные следы на простынях. Третий раз ― когда сам вбивался в расслабленное горячее тело Куроо, удерживая ладонь на его шее и поглаживая рельефные грудь и живот.

Кей не помнил, как заснул, впервые за несколько дней чувствуя себя по-хорошему уставшим и опустошенным.

― Переезжаешь в Токио? ― переспросил Куроо, когда они выбрались в ближайшее кафе позавтракать.

Кей кивнул, потягивая кофе и листая созданный Укаем чат. Встречу назначили на два часа дня, так что у них с Куроо еще хватало времени на неспешную утреннюю раскачку.

― Мне дали здесь работу, так что да.

― Будешь на удобном для меня расстоянии, отлично, ― усмехнулся Куроо. Он отклонился на спинку стула и вытянул ноги в темно-серых джинсах, ненароком касаясь колена Кея.

― Тебя все равно часто не будет в городе, так какая разница, где мы увидимся?

― Может, опять пересечемся на «работе». — Подмигнул ему Куроо, растянягивая губы в неприятной ухмылке. 

― Знаешь, лучше не надо, ― заметил Кей, когда телефон Куроо коротко завибрировал и заставил отвлечься на сообщение.

Кей сделал еще глоток кофе, отодвигая уже пустую тарелку и с беспокойством наблюдая, как Куроо меняется в лице.

― Все в порядке?

― Да, ― коротко ответил он, что-то набирая на клавиатуре.

Еще пару минут они сидели в полной тишине, пока Куроо, наконец, не убрал девайс и снова по-дурацки заулыбался.

― Сколько у тебя времени?

― Встреча в два. Чуть больше четырех часов.

Куроо задумчиво кивнул и сказал:

― Отлично, я сегодня все равно свободен, и у меня есть идея, как нам провести это время с пользой.

Зная Куроо, Кей рассчитывал на что угодно, что в его понимании входило в понятие «с пользой», но никак не на исторический музей.

― Серьезно? ― насмешливо спросил он, стоя рядом с Куроо, пока тот покупал билеты.

― Совершенно, ― подмигнул тот и добавил, когда они отошли от кассы: ― Считай это свиданием.

― А не поздновато? ― поинтересовался Кей, сунув руки в карманы куртки. ― К тому же, свиданий с тобой мне хватило в Китае.

― Эй, хватит недовольства. Ты разве не должен восторженно смотреть по сторонам на культурное наследие нашей страны?

― Заткнись, ― рассмеялся Кей, пока они проходили в главный зал. ― Стоит признать, я впечатлен.

― Ну я же джентльмен, ― добавил Куроо, следуя за ним. ― Вполне логично, что человек, любящий историю, захочет посетить исторический музей. Идем со мной.

Посмотреть ― оказалось громким словом в данной ситуации, потому что Куроо быстрым шагом пересек пять или шесть залов, прежде чем вышел в один с новой экспозицией полотен, на которых были изображены разные исторические эпохи. У Кея разбежались глаза, он понял, что прежде, чем распределить полотна по соответствующим темам, их вывесили на временную выставку в одном зале.

Но теперь, после посещения настоящей древней гробницы, он смотрел на вещи иначе. Наверное, как Акитеру, который во всем видел коды и скрытые послания. Вряд ли после одного путешествия это можно было назвать профессиональной деформацией, и все же Кей вчитывался в стихи и отрывки поэм на картинах, пытаясь уловить спрятанный за ними смысл. Куроо шел чуть позади настолько тихо, что Кей успел забыть о его присутствии и лишь после короткого смешка вспомнил, что не один здесь.

― Вот он, тот самый восторженный взгляд, ― негромко произнес Куроо, когда Кей остановился у очередного полотна. ― Ты знаешь, как меняешься, когда смотришь на что-то, что тебе действительно нравится?

Кей молча обернулся на него. Куроо не шутил и не флиртовал, а в кои-то веки говорил серьезно и наблюдал за ним, чуть улыбаясь уголками губ.

― Вот как сейчас, ― сказал он и медленно отвел взгляд. 

Кею показалось, что вокруг слишком много людей, хотя они встретили лишь несколько ведомых гидами групп в первых залах. Ему показалось, что Куроо слишком хорошо умеет читать людей и слишком легко читает его, Кея. Что Куроо самого слишком много рядом. Опасно много. Так что пришлось сделать над собой усилие и вновь посмотреть на картину, которую он уже видел больше двух недель назад на фотографии Ямагучи.

Вспомнился номер отеля, где Кей узнал от Ямагучи про Черную Луну, и досада на Акитеру. Та самая досада, которая так легко рассеялась за разговором с Куроо во время их первой встречи в аэропорту. Еще легче Куроо избавил его от страха гибели в одиночестве во время второй их встречи. И сейчас, стоя напротив картины, с которой все началось, — исчезновение Акитеру, путешествие, встреча с Куроо, открытие древних тайн ― Кей почувствовал, как история закономерно совершает круг, образуя спираль, и сам Кей находит свое место в ней. Мир был полон новых загадок и опасностей, но теперь Кей готов идти им навстречу, помогать Укаю в раскрытии тайн или даже со связанными руками следовать за Куроо по темным коридорам, ощущая одновременно страх и удивительную безопасность. 

― Это она, ― вырвалось у Кея, и Куроо заинтересованно вскинул взгляд.

Пришлось пояснить, но Кей совсем не был против.

― С нее все началось. Акитеру обнаружил в ней шифр, который привел нас в Сычуань.

― Где нас свела сама судьба, ― низким заговорщицким голосом отозвался Куроо, придерживая ворот расстегнутого пальто, и Кей закатил глаза от этой попытки изобразить персонажа классического детектива.

― Обязательно портить момент?

Куроо рассмеялся и отошел к следующему полотну.

― У тебя есть оружие? ― вдруг спросил он, пользуясь отсутствием рядом посторонних.

― Почему ты спрашиваешь? ― не понял Кей.

― Мир ― опасное место. Мало ли, ― Куроо ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами. ― И помнится, что ты, вообще-то забрал мой пистолет.

Кей глянул на Куроо, кажется, понимая к чему он ведет.

― Как, по-твоему, я должен был провезти его через границу? Я похож на того, у кого есть разрешение на ношение оружия?

У них было запрещено даже имитационное оружие, Куроо наверняка это знал. Но специфика его работы предполагала особые в таких случаях обстоятельства. Это Кей узнал от Танаки, который взял оформление провозных документов на себя и отдал Кею пистолет уже по прибытии домой.

― Ты мог бы, ― ухмыльнулся Куроо, чуть склонив голову к плечу. ― Тебе пойдет.

Кей не нашелся, что на это сказать. У Куроо было своеобразное умение делать комплименты, которое шло вразрез с мнением Кея на этот счет, но при этом странным образом всегда достигало цели.

― Да, у меня остался твой пистолет, ― сказал наконец Кей, пряча руки в карманах, чтобы Куроо не увидел стиснутых от неловкости кулаков. ― Верну, когда заедем ко мне.

― Нет, не надо, ― отмахнулся Куроо. ― Я не к тому. Просто держи его при себе.

Он подмигнул и пошел дальше, оставив Кея в легком замешательстве.


	26. Похищение

Несколько часов пролетели незаметно. Куроо настоял на том, чтобы проводить Кея до места встречи, то и дело отшучиваясь фразами о будущей совместной ночи и томительных часах ожидания, так что Кей не знал, как себя чувствует рядом с ним: то ли персонажем комедии, то ли драмы, то ли приключенческого боевика, то ли порно-фильма.

На входе в чайную Кея встретила миловидная официантка и повела в одну из вип-комнат.

― Прошу прощения, ― сказал Кей, когда они прошли мимо лестницы, ведущей наверх, ― мне кажется, у меня встреча на втором этаже.

― На втором этаже всё занято, приносим свои извинения, ― девушка остановилась и чуть поклонилась, указывая на бумажные двери одной из комнат, ― вам сюда.

Кей слишком поздно понял, что все пошло не так. За легкой створкой сёдзи его ждали четверо мужчин, и с двумя из них он был уже знаком. Рыжий и долговязый тут же подорвался и приветливо пригласил его в комнату.

― Привет, Светлячок! Проходи, не стесняйся, ― Тендо похлопал Кея по спине, не позволяя развернуться и уйти.

Сидевший за низким деревянным столиком Акааши тоже поднялся, а двое неизвестных открыли тонкие двери напротив входа, ведущие во внутренний дворик.

― Что происходит? ― Кей стряхнул с себя руку Тендо, но тот настойчиво вернул ладонь и втолкнул его в комнату.

― Происходит похищение, ― с задорной улыбкой ответил тот и обернулся к девушке, ― все в порядке, не обращайте внимания, я просто не в себе.

Он проигнорировал вежливый и полный недоумения взгляд и уже жестче сжал руку на плече Кея, пригвоздив его к месту. И откуда только у кого-то такого хилого на вид столько сил?

― Какого черта? ― разозлился Кей, вырываясь, и на его попытки стряхнуть с себя Тендо двое незнакомцев резко дернулись к нему, но их остановил Акааши.

― Цукишима Кей, вы же не хотите поднимать шум? ― полным вежливого убеждения тоном произнес он и уже с угрозой добавил: ― Нам нужны только вы, но если решите сопротивляться, то не оставите нам выбора.

Он легко указал на потолок:

― Там сейчас ваши друзья, не так ли?

Кей замолчал и перестал вырываться, стоящий рядом Тендо довольно присвистнул и, обняв его за шею одной рукой, вторую сунул в карман черных джинсов, нелепо висящих на тощих бедрах.

― Слушай, Акааши, у тебя прям какой-то восхитительный дар убеждения. Мне бы так. Дашь пару уроков?

Кей неприязненно поморщился и отвернулся.

― Мы могли оставить тебя в канализации захлебываться в грязной воде. Так ты решил нас отблагодарить? ― Сквозь зубы добавил он: ― И убери от меня руки.

― Эй, ― возмутился Тендо, ведя Кея к выходу, ― чего так грубо? После всего, через что мы вместе прошли? И да, я благодарен за спасение, разве по моему лицу не видно, насколько я счастлив?

По хитрому бледному лицу Тендо было видно что угодно, но никак не счастье выжившего.

Кея вывели во двор и оттуда, через небольшой проход между домами, прямо к припаркованной тонированной тойоте. Тендо затолкал его в машину между двумя молчаливыми исполнителями, а сам вместе с Акааши сел вперед.

― Вы объясните мне, что происходит? ― обратился зажатый с двух сторон Кей к Акааши, нервно стискивая кулаки.

― Я думал, ты умнее, ― отозвался почему-то Тендо. ― Акааши, мы точно взяли того Цукишиму? ― И глянул на Кея. ― Я же тебе уже сказал: похищение.

― Тебя я не спрашивал, ― огрызнулся Кей. Тендо презрительно фыркнул.

― Хотел бы внести ясность во избежание дальнейших вопросов, ― спокойно сказал Акааши, и эта его отрешенность неприятно резанула по и без того напряженным нервам. ― С вами хотел бы переговорить один человек, мы везем вас к нему.

― А еще нам за тебя заплатят, ― шепнул Тендо как бы между делом, и Кей с раздражением отметил, как его лицо приобрело удовлетворенное выражение.

Акааши тем временем продолжал:

― Кто и зачем ― узнаете на месте. Вашей жизни ничто не угрожает, однако все может измениться в зависимости от ваших действий.

― О, я как будто инструктаж к видеоигре слушаю, ― заметил Тендо, и Кей, не выдержав, бросил в него тихое «заткнись».

Акааши, казалось, привык к такому поведению и полностью игнорировал все комментарии. Как он его терпит? Как Бокуто с Куроо его терпят? От мысли о Куроо Кей стиснул зубы, чувствуя непонятное беспокойство в груди.

Что, если Куроо узнал об этом заранее и помог своим… Кей запнулся в собственных мыслях, невольно вспоминая пришедшее Куроо за завтраком сообщение, обеспокоенное выражение лица, вопросы про оружие и настойчивое желание проводить Кея.

― Сначала вы охотились за братом, теперь за мной?

― Мы не охотились за Цукишимой Акитеру, ― невозмутимо ответил Акааши.

― Вернее, охотились, но нас опередили, ― добавил Тендо.

Кей раздраженно уставился перед собой, потому что доступ к окнам перегородили двое мужчин по бокам. Отпало всякое желание задавать вопросы, а комментарии незатыкающегося Тендо, о которых Кей не просил, действовали на нервы.

Его увезли на окраины Токио по южному шоссе. Это все, что Кей запомнил до того, как ему на голову надели мешок. Ощущения от такой поездки оказались непередаваемыми. Он думал, что сможет, как в крутых боевиках, запомнить все повороты, прикинуть расстояние, сориентироваться по звукам, но все, что оставалось, это попытки сдержать подступающий к горлу ком.

После того, как внимательный Акааши провел его в дом, предупреждая о каждой ступеньке и пороге, Кея усадили на татами и наконец избавили от мешка. В просторной комнате в традиционном стиле больше никого не было. Акааши тоже ушел, оставив Кея одного.

Он угрюмо уставился на дорогой столик, как будто в аккуратной резьбе на гранях мог вычитать ответы на свои вопросы. Кей даже смотреть не стал на закрытые непрозрачные окна, все равно за ними ничего не увидеть, обстановка в комнате так и кричала о схожести с тюремной камерой. Хорошо хоть не подвал.

Но долго его ждать не заставили. Дверь с тихим шорохом отъехала, и в комнату прошел уже знакомый ему человек, разве что обычно цветущие пионы были скрыты под белоснежными рукавами с дорогими нефритовыми запонками ― никакого душного Ченгду.

― Рад снова вас видеть, Цукишима-сан, ― поприветствовал его Савамура, становясь напротив и возвышаясь, словно скала, хотя Кей и знал, что гораздо выше его. Только вряд ли тому понравится, если Кей решит сейчас встать.

― А я вас не очень. Не сочтите за грубость.

― Что вы, я понимаю.

Савамура улыбнулся и махнул рукой жестом «да пустяки». Он не торопился, но и садиться не собирался, так что Кею приходилось смотреть на него, задрав голову, отчего вежливой неторопливой беседы хотелось еще меньше. Савамура не спешил ничего говорить, молча смотрел на него, изучал или обдумывал что-то. Он казался менее бодрым, чем в прошлую встречу: под глазами залегли тени, четче стали видны скулы на будто из камня выточенном лице.

― Прошу прощения, бесконечные перелеты меня доконают, ― сказал он, едва Кей открыл рот для вопроса. Впрочем, его это не остановило:

― Я бы хотел узнать о причинах моего здесь присутствия, ― он решил играть по правилам Савамуры, пока не поймет, что к чему, а значит и общаться с ним следовало в его же манере.

― О да, конечно, ― кивнул Савамура, сунув руки в карманы брюк. ― Главная причина ― это наше настойчивое желание, чтобы вы с нами сотрудничали.

Кей не стал скрывать свою неприязнь к такой формулировке и скривился, Савамура тем временем продолжил:

― Видите ли, нас вполне устраивали услуги Цукишимы Акитеру, но вы так успешно обменяли его на довольно ценный и уникальный реестр, что с нашей стороны было бы некрасиво нарушать уговор, не находите?

― То есть, вместо Акитеру вы похитили меня и считаете это нормальным? ― уточнил Кей.

― Нет, конечно, нет, ― Савамура даже улыбнулся, отчего показался еще более пугающим. ― Но вы, насколько мне известно, очень хорошо себя проявили в поисках библиотеки, хоть и были в подобной экспедиции в первый раз. А это говорит о большом потенциале, который может нам помочь в будущем.

Кей еще больше нахмурился, отворачиваясь от Савамуры. Шея затекала от неудобной позы, но он терпеливо выдержал паузу и спросил:

― Почему нельзя было просто попросить?

― А вы бы согласились? ― Савамура не переставал дружелюбно улыбаться.

― Хороший аргумент. Вопрос снят, ― Кей сложил руки на груди.

― Мне бы хотелось рассказать вам о том, как мы тратим годы, кто-то ― десятилетия, на поиски тех или иных мест и разгадок, и как потом появляетесь вы и, ― Савамура хлопнул ладонями, заставив Кея вздрогнуть и вновь посмотреть на него, ― делаете всю нашу работу за пару месяцев. Естественно, никому не нравится такая трата усилий, и мы вынуждены анализировать, что именно сделали не так. Но на это уходит слишком много лишнего времени, не находите? Гораздо проще сразу взять в команду таких, как вы.

Кею хотелось закатить глаза от излишнего пафоса или наоборот, попыток Савамуры говорить так, будто эта речь могла оправдать действия.

― Вам не приходило в голову сотрудничать с университетами? У вас же есть деньги, чтобы платить наемникам и охотникам. Так почему бы не вложиться студенческие экспедиции?

Савамура рассмеялся и согласно закивал.

― Вы абсолютно правы. Но как вы думаете, Цукишима-кун, смогли ли мы бы вообще продвинуться, если бы не спонсировали университетские экспедиции? К тому же, тут проблема иного характера…

― Нельзя забрать и перепродать находки? ― уточнил Кей.

― Совершенно верно, вы мыслите в верном направлении, мне это нравится. Не думайте, что все, чем мы занимаемся, это расхищение древних захоронений. Мы так же находим давно потерянные или забытые памятники культуры и архитектуры. Но на этом много денег не заработаешь.

― Хорошая цель, вот только средства ― отстой, ― сквозь зубы процедил Кей.

― Не вам меня судить, ― просто ответил Савамура.

― Так что вы от меня хотите? Чтобы я помогал вам решать проблемы, с которыми вы не можете справиться?

Савамура кивнул и отошел к окну, прислонившись спиной к стене. Спокойный и уверенный, наверняка очень авторитетный, и, может, при других обстоятельствах, Кей бы проникся к нему уважением. Но не теперь.

― Я слышал, ваши родители сейчас преподают в Кембридже. Не напомните, на сколько лет у них контракт?

Кей замер, чувствуя, как под ним открывается черная бездна.

― Кажется, довольно длительный, не могу припомнить, ― продолжил Савамура без всякой угрозы. ― Мне довелось посетить одну из лекций вашей матери. Должен признать, востоковед она прекрасный. Жаль, что вскоре после вашего рождения она бросила свое замечательное хобби, но теперь ведь есть вы, чтобы продолжить ее дело. Вот с вашим отцом я не встречался, но тоже слышал о нем много прекрасного.

Савамура не травил и не запугивал, но каждое его слово будто душило Цукишиму, давило на горло, лишая всякой способности двигаться и желания спорить.

― Значит, вот как вы вынудили моего брата с вами сотрудничать, — негромко произнес он, чувствуя на шее туго затянувшийся поводок. Казалось, даже сглатывать и дышать стало труднее.

― Нет, что вы, с ним было проще, ― Савамура посерьезнел, вытащил руки из карманов и отошел от стены, всем своим видом показывая, что игры кончились, хотя для Кея они никогда и не начинались. ― Мы просто познакомили его кое с кем.

Он вышел в открытую дверь, где, будто надсмотрщик в тюрьме, стоял один из его безымянных людей, и у Кея не оставалось выбора, кроме как последовать за Савамурой.

Они прошли по деревянному полу коридора вдоль украшенных традиционными картинами стен и остановились в самом конце у еще одних седзе. Савамура отодвинул створку и прошел в просторный, светлый кабинет.

Суга, сидевший на полу, от удивления замер, резко изменился в лице и перевел разгневанный взгляд на Савамуру. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько долгих секунд, отчего Кей вдруг почувствовал себя лишним. Суга встал, не сводя с Савамуры взгляда, и Кею захотелось отвернуться. Он уставился в раскрытое окно, но даже если бы захотел узнать, где находится, ничего бы не вышло: оно выходило во внутренний дворик, а раскидистые ветви клена с вишневого цвета листьями закрывали весь обзор. Хоть что-то красивое в этом успевшем стать ненавистным доме. Все в комнате — мебель, украшения ― казалось, переносило Кея в прошлое, и только стоящий рядом Суга в простой белой майке и ободранных серых джинсах не вписывался в общую картину.

― Что он здесь делает? ― Кей слышал, как Суга без особого успеха старается звучать вежливо.

― То же, что и ты, Суга-сан, ― улыбнулся Савамура, как будто внезапно смягчаясь, и от резкой перемены Кей бросил на него полный опаски взгляд.

Савамура сложил руки на груди, демонстрируя выглядывающие из-под манжетов розовые лепестки пионов, и Суга беспомощно стиснул кулаки; в воздухе между ними колючими разрядами искрило напряжение.. Никогда прежде Кей не видел Сугу таким рассерженным.

Суга у них. Кей чудом сумел сохранить безучастное выражение лица и не выдать своего удивления. Его поймали или он сам сдался?

За исключением разбитой губы и перебинтованного правого запястья выглядел он нормально. Никаких признаков усталости вроде той, что была у Савамуры, или обреченности во взгляде. Скорее недовольство ситуацией, но его можно было понять. Кей не знал, когда он успел получить эти травмы, но просто из-за неприязни к Савамуре решил списать все на него.

― Значит, одного меня вам недостаточно, Савамура-сан? ― Суга обернулся, делая особый упор на его имени. ― Полагаете, я не справлюсь?

― Суга-сан, ― и почему тон Савамуры опять показался Кею мягким, ― две головы всегда лучше. К тому же, вы всегда сможете друг друга страховать.

― Так вы все уже решили, ― тщательно подбирая слова, произнес Кей. Не хотелось какой-нибудь случайной несдержанной фразой послать его на хуй.

Савамура собирался что-то ответить, когда за спиной у него вырос один из безымянных миньонов и что-то шепнул на ухо, заставив измениться в лице. Савамура прервал его жестом и стиснул челюсти так, что Кею показалось, будто он слышит скрип зубов. Потом молча развернулся и вышел, оставив Кея наедине с Сугой.

― Что происходит? ― Кей подошел к Суге, едва дверь закрылась.

― Не знаю, но надеюсь, серьезные неприятности, ― негромко ответил Суга, не скрывая злорадства.

― Что с вами случилось? ― они опустились на пол, и Кей кивнул на его разбитую губу, только сейчас заметив несколько почти заживших ссадин на лбу и виске. ― И куда вы исчезли?

― Мелкие неприятности, ― лишь отмахнулся тот. ― Я… сбежал. Прости, мне пришлось. Так или иначе мне было опасно оставаться рядом с вами. Думаю, Укай поймет.

― Но в итоге вы все равно здесь.

Суга вздохнул.

― Ирония. Но неважно. Это ненадолго, ― на грани слышимости шепнул он и подмигнул. ― Вот только теперь ты здесь, а это в мои планы не входило…

― В какие еще планы? ― Кей нервно сжал колени ладонями. ― Что вы задумали?

― Погоди, ― прервал его Суга, взяв за плечо, ― и послушай меня. Ты здесь, чтобы познакомиться с Ойкавой Тоору ― он наследник одной уважаемой и очень древней семьи, он поможет мне найти ответы на вопросы, которые мучают меня уже очень давно.

― Сто лет, например? Или сколько вам? ― не удержался Кей. ― Так значит Ойкава действительно потомок…

Суга зашипел, с опаской оглядываясь на дверь.

― Не переживайте, видимо, это ни для кого больше не секрет, ― произнес Кей.

― Нет, Цукишима, все не так просто, ― помотал головой Суга. Кею захотелось спросить «Что не так просто?» и вытрясти из него ответ, потому что груз неуверенности, раздражения, тайн и шантажа давил все сильнее. Но чем тяжелее он становилась, тем больше Кей терял терпение, не собираясь поддаваться натиску.

― Цукишима, послушай, ― Суга сжал его руку, ― ты можешь мне доверять. Просто слушай меня, и все будет в порядке.

Суга казался взволнованным, будто почувствовал состояние Кея, и пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

― В этом нет необходимости, ― открыв дверь, произнес Савамура, который, очевидно, слышал последнюю фразу. ― Цукишима-сан, идемте за мной.

Суга напрягся и не сразу выпустил из пальцев руку Кея. Он посмотрел на Савамуру с подозрением и даже угрозой, но тот спокойно выдержал его взгляд, хотя было заметно, что это спокойствие дается ему с трудом. Суга был прав: что-то пошло не так, и Кей испытал злорадное удовлетворение.

Онй встал, чувствуя себя скорее послушным слугой, чем гостем в этом доме, и, задержав взгляд на Суге, направился вслед за Савамурой по длинному коридору.

― Мы уезжаем, ты свободен, ― сказал Савамура почти у самого выхода, и Кей едва не споткнулся, не зная, как на это реагировать и что сказать.

Он обернулся на оставшуюся далеко позади дверь, и, несмотря на расстояние, ему показалось, что Суга услышал. Он маячил в проеме не закрытых створок седзе. Прежде, чем Кею на голову натянули черный мешок, он был уверен, что заметил улыбку на губах Суги.


	27. Начало

Кея высадили почти в самом центре ночного Токио. Улицы еще пахли сыростью после недавнего дождя, но небо прояснилось, хоть из-за огней и мелькающих на зданиях огромных баннеров не было видно ни одной звезды. Часы показали полвторого ночи, а на телефоне, который у Кея предусмотрительно забрали в начале пути, а потом вежливо вернули, обнаружилась пара десятков пропущенных: от Ямагучи, Укая и даже один от Куроо. Кей спрятал трубку в карман и поднял воротник куртки, ежась от ночной прохлады. Никому перезванивать среди ночи он не собирался, всегда можно написать, что с ним все в порядке.

Он пошел к ближайшей станции метро, гадая о причинах столь быстрого освобождения. Надо же, кто-то заплатил за его похищение большие деньги, чтобы потом сразу отпустить. В этом просто не было смысла.

― Кей! ― голос Ямагучи вырвал его из мыслей, заставив обернуться.

У обочины притормозила машина с Кагеямой за рулем. Взъерошенный, как воробей, Ямагучи с взволнованным лицом выскочил из автомобиля и подлетел к Кею. Акитеру ― следом, выглядел он не лучше, но, в отличие от Ямагучи, церемониться не стал и сразу обнял Кея, как давно потерянного родственника, а не человека, которого не видел меньше двенадцати часов. 

― Слава богу, ― вздохнул он с облегчением. ― Ты в порядке?

― Как видишь, ― Кей чуть улыбнулся, надеясь, что вышло ободряюще, и глянул ему за спину на Кагеяму, который все еще не заглушил мотор. ― Как вы меня нашли?

― Кагеяма отследил по привязке к GPS, но твой телефон появился в сети только полчаса назад, ― сказал Ямагучи, и Кей пополнил свой мысленный список заметок еще одной: сменить адрес электронной почты и телефон или выбросить его вообще. Хотя сейчас он был даже не против ― руки и колени все еще мелко дрожали от пережитого стресса, а компания Ямагучи как минимум успокаивала. ― Поехали, ― Ямагучи потянул его за руку к машине.

― Сложно было перезвонить? ― вместо приветствия бросил Кагеяма, выезжая на дорогу.

― Уже поздно. Завтра бы и позвонил, ― сказал Кей без всякого желания спорить или оправдываться.

Он устроился на заднем сидении и откинул голову на спинку, медленно согреваясь и успокаиваясь. Ямагучи сидел рядом и все еще выглядел обеспокоенным. Акитеру то и дело поглядывал на него в зеркало заднего вида.

― Через пару часов после того, как ты пропал и мы начали поиски, Укаю позвонили и сообщили, что за тебя назначили награду. А еще сказали, что все уладят, ― негромко сказал Ямагучи.

― За услугу, ― добавил Акитеру. ― Но Укай пока не сказал, какую.

У Кея возникло еще больше вопросов, но он чувствовал себя слишком уставшим, слишком пустым и безразличным, чтобы задавать вопросы, так что он просто кивнул.

― Это был Савамура Дайчи?

Кей снова кивнул, вспоминая цветущие пионы и постоянное чувство угрозы, что сопровождало Савамуру, как дорогой парфюм.

― Эти люди, что звонили Укаю, договорились только обо мне? ― спросил Кей, поворачиваясь к Ямагучи.

― Да, почему ты спрашиваешь?

― Сугавара-сан у Савамуры. Они поймали его.

Кагеяма даже на секунду отвлекся от дороги, переглянувшись с встревоженным Акитеру. Повисла напряженная тишина, которую никто не стремился нарушить, и какое-то время Кей смотрел перед собой на пролетающие полоски света встречных машин, затем поднял на лоб очки и стиснул пальцами переносицу.

― Я не знаю, кто и зачем вытащил меня, да и слишком устал, чтобы думать об этом.

«Но завтра утром, ― решил он, ― я составлю план и приложу все усилия, чтобы заставить Савамуру пожалеть».

Кей никогда прежде не чувствовал себя таким выжатым и решительным одновременно, как будто все, что мотивировало его до этого, было лишь мелочью и прихотью, пустяком, построенным на башне собственных амбиций. Теперь он хотел обойти, обогнать, оставить далеко позади, и не столько из-за желания отомстить за похищение брата и свое, сколько за шантаж, давление и тайное кукловодство.

― Куда тебя везти? ― наконец спросил Кагеяма, и Акитеру тут же ответил:

― К нам, переночуешь у нас с Ямагучи на квартире.

― Нет, я поеду в отель, ― он назвал адрес, игнорируя нервный вздох Акитеру.

Может, и стоило поехать с ним, ради ощущения надежности, поддержки. Кей больше не думал ни о каком «серьезном разговоре» из-за того, что Акитеру с Ямагучи скрывали от него свою работу. Это осталось давно в прошлом вместе с его претенциозностью и самомнением.

Кагеяма тоже казался тихим: он всегда, как опытный эмпат, лучше других чувствовал чужое настроение. Другое дело, не всегда хотел вестись на него, но сейчас было не время пререканий и споров.

Кагеяма не уезжал, пока Кей не скрылся в вестибюле, махнув на прощанье. На секунду эти трое показались ему заботливой семьей, что беспокоится о впервые ушедшей на вечеринку дочери. Но после короткой встречи с ними Кею действительно стало легче.

В номере все было точно так, как он оставил два дня назад: полуразобранный чемодан у стены, мелочи на прикроватной тумбочке. Не успел Кей стянуть с себя куртку, как в дверь постучали, и на секунду захотелось притвориться, что он уже спит или его вообще нет в номере. Вместо этого Кей с неохотой пошел открывать и замер, глядя на стоящего на пороге Куроо.

Он казался очень спокойным: улыбался одними глазами, на лице читались уверенность и какое-то мягкое, невообразимо теплое понимание. Такой непохожий на обычного себя и в то же время самый настоящий.

И Кей все понял.

― Что ты сделал?

― О чем ты? ― на его губах заиграла привычная дурацкая улыбка.

― Что ты им пообещал?

― Ничего, ― Куроо пожал плечами. ― У них без того хватает болевых точек.

Кей, по-прежнему загораживая проход в комнату, скрестил руки на груди и прислонился плечом к дверному косяку.

― Вот как.

― Прости, ― вдруг сказал Куроо, ― думал, успею до того, как охотники начнут действовать, но они оказались быстрее.

Кей хмыкнул. Значит, его догадка насчет Куроо была верна: уже утром он знал о награде.

― Неважно, Акааши был предельно учтив и вежлив. Тендо, как обычно, хотелось выбросить в окно. Так что все в порядке.

― Я не сомневался, ― с легкой тенью улыбки сказал Куроо.

Кей усмехнулся. Повисла неловкая пауза, никто из них не знал, что еще сказать или сделать, как будто внезапно выросшая между ними пропасть не давала сделать шаг навстречу, но оба искали способ построить мост.

― Что теперь будешь делать? ― первым нашелся Куроо.

― Опередить их, конечно, ― спокойно ответил Кей, чувствуя, что пропасть не сокращается.

― Ясно.

― А ты?

― Помогать тебе, полагаю, ― сказал Куроо, больше уверенный в своих словах, чем нет, и эта его самонадеянность показалась Кею одной из самых раздражительных и самых привлекательных черт в Куроо. Кроме бесчисленного количества других.

Кей улыбнулся краем губ, не сводя с него глаз. Руки сами опустились вдоль бедер, как будто он открывался перед ним.

― Что ты вообще здесь делаешь среди ночи?

― Снимаю номер.

― Имея квартиру в Токио, ты совершенно случайно снимаешь номер в том же отеле, что и я?

― Оу, видишь ли, ― Куроо изобразил задумчивость на лице и почесал щеку длинным пальцем, ― мне нельзя домой. Какое-то время. Очень долгое, полагаю.

Первого намека было достаточно, чтобы Кей понял, в чем дело. Как сильно Куроо рисковал, чтобы вытащить его из добровольно-принудительного сотрудничества? Но главное, ради чего? Хотелось спросить, о чем он договорился с Укаем, хорошо ли все обдумал, зачем повел себя, как влюбленный мальчишка, стоят ли того усилия? 

Это не казалось логичным или правильным, наоборот, Куроо поступил слишком глупо и безрассудно. Кей бы скорее понял, сделай он все наоборот. Но пути назад не было, а Куроо, судя по расслабленной улыбке и уверенной осанке, никуда отступать не собирался.

― Спасибо, ― наконец сказал Кей, чувствуя, что пропасти больше нет, будто и не было никогда. ― Ты мне тоже очень нравишься.

Кей отступил, пропуская Куроо в номер, и закрыл за ним дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение следует...


End file.
